Babysitter Surprises
by pinkie0496
Summary: Troy is 27 and is trying to fnd love. Woman just can't accept the he has a 2 year old son. What happens when Troy gets a new babysitter? Will love bloom between them? What about th past that holds memories between Troy and the babysitter?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is another story idea I thought of! I will be writing this story and my 2 other stories, a normal family and my fake girlfriend.

Troy Bolton. He works for the biggest company in the world. He's smart, charming and very handsome. One night, back in 2006, he went to a club and let's just say, he had a bit too many drinks. He ended up having sex with a woman in a nearby hotel. When you're drunk, you always forget to use something when you're having sex….

Gabriella Montez. She is the editor of ELLE magazine. She's sweet, caring and drop dead gorgeous. She too, had one night back in 2006 where she had too many drinks. She slept with a guy at the club at a nearby hotel. The next morning she woke up and saw she was in a new place. She scurried off before the man had woken up. The next few weeks she realized she was late and took a pregnancy test…

The next 9 months, Gabriella carried the baby at age 25. When her dad found out she was pregnant, he didn't take it so well. Him being the head of the FBI, he didn't want his daughter to raise the baby. Instead he took the baby away from Gabriella, a few months after the baby was born. He scanned the baby's DNA and finally found the father. Gabriella couldn't believe her father took her own baby! She cried until there weren't any more tears in her eyes.

After Troy's drunken mistake, the head of the FBI came to his house 12 months later and handed him a baby. The FBI told Troy this was his baby. Troy was shocked but still raised and cared for his baby.

What happens now when the baby is now 2 years old and Troy still keeps him? Troy, like any other man, tries to find love. He goes on dates with many women but whenever he tells woman he has a 2-year-old toddler, they just don't seem to be interested into him anymore. Troy has trouble finding a woman who actually accepts the fact that he has a 2-year-old toddler. Until one day, Troy's friend Chad introduces him to Chad's daughter's babysitter. This babysitter is gorgeous, but will Troy ever find out they had met 2 years ago?

Will Troy and the babysitter make love bloom?

Will the babysitter or Troy ever find out that they both share something?

What about Troy and Gabriella's baby?

Find out in Babysitter surprises

Starring:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Tyler Bolton as Troy and Gabriella's baby

And more…..


	2. The past

_**Authors Note: This is the past of the story! It's soooo long! Sorry!**_

_~Friday, July 17, 2006. Los Angles_

Troy Bolton just returned home from work. There were a bunch of boxes on the ground because he was getting ready to move out. He had already bought a new house, closer to his office building. He just got a job at the biggest company in the world! He is the manager of the company. He just started working there last week and, already, they have been pushing jobs at him like he was some butler that could do 1 million things at once! He was so tired, he just wanted to go out and have some fun with his friends. Him and his best friend, Chad, made plans to go to Ivar Hollywood (A/N: Real club in LA).

Troy went upstairs to his closet and got dressed in a white V-neck and a brown leather jacket. He put on his gray skinny and some black shoes (A/N: outfit on profile). He then made his way to his Audi Q7 and drove off to the Ivar Hollywood. He didn't want Chad to wait for him, forever.

Gabriella Montez had just come back from work. She is the new editor of ELLE magazine! She just started working today, which was the best. All the people there were so nice. The fashion director, Sharpay Evens, even invited her to go clubbing with her and a few other people from the office. Of course Gabriella accepted, so she had to meet them there at 8:00pm and it was already 6:30pm.

Gabriella dashed up her stairs to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom she ran over to her bathroom and started to do her hair and make-up. Once her make-up was done, she did her hair in a low ponytail. She put in her clip-on bangs and then went over to her large closet.

When she was standing in the middle of her closet, she looked around, tying to find the perfect outfit. She found her black Jenny Packham dress. It was short and showed a lot of her boobs. But hey, she was going to a popular club in Los Angles so she might as well dress sexy (A/N: Dress on profile). She matched the dress with black high heels and a long silver necklace.

Once she was done, it was already 7:35pm. It took 20 minutes to get to the club, but it may be more because of traffic. Gabriella grabbed her Chanel clutch and went to her garage to find her Audi S6. She then drove off to Ivar Hollywood.

When Troy arrived at Ivar Hollywood, he immediately went to the front of the line. When you work for the biggest company in the world, you have your perks. For instance, having your name on the VIP guests at any club, every night. The bodyguard at the front of the club let Troy in. Once Troy was inside the club, he started to go look for Chad.

Meanwhile, Gabriella just arrived at Ivar Hollywood. She got out of her car and saw Sharpay waving her hand at Gabriella, signaling for Gabriella to come over. Gabriella smiled and walked over to Sharpay, who was wearing a black _Akiko__Ogawa_strapless dress.

"Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay greeted as Gabriella approached her.

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella greeted back as Sharpay pulled her into a small hug.

"You look amazing!" Sharpay complimented, "Who designed it?"

"Thanks! You look amazing yourself. Jenny Packham designed it. Who designed your gorgeous dress?" Gabriella questioned.

"Akiko Ogawa or however you say it. Let's go inside, we're on the VIP list," Sharpay instructed as they both walked up to the front.

"Where are your friends?" Gabriella asked as her and Sharpay headed towards the front.

"They're already in there," Sharpay answered. Sharpay then went up to the security guard at the front of the club, who had a clipboard in his hand. Sharpay talked to him for a couple of seconds and then the security guard opened the red rope to let Sharpay and Gabriella enter the club. Sharpay took Gabriella's hand and led her into the club.

Once inside the club, Gabriella followed Sharpay to the group of people.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay greeted the people.

"Hey Sharpay," The group greeted at different times.

"This is Gabriella! The new editor of Elle magazine," Sharpay explained as Gabriella smiled at them.

"Oh, hey Gabriella! Do you remember me? I'm Rachel, the photographer at Elle. We had lunch together," Rachel explained.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for lunch by the way!" Gabriella recalled, "I'm going to go get a drink."

"Okay, see you later," Sharpay replied a Gabriella walked off. She went over to the bar and sat down at barstool.

"What can I get for you?" A guy that worked behind the counter asked.

"Um, I'll have an apple martini, please," Gabriella answered as the guy began to make the drink.

Meanwhile, Troy found Chad just a few minutes after he walked into the club. They were at a table drinking and talking for a couple of minutes. Chad had brought his wife, Taylor Mckessie or now Taylor Danforth. Chad took Taylor over to the Dance floor, leaving Troy all alone. Troy got up from the table and headed over to the bar.

Once at the bar, Troy saw a beautiful girl with brown, curly hair. She had a short black dress on with black heels. She had the long sexy legs that were as smooth as ice. He moved closer to the bar and sat next to the gorgeous woman. Just when the bartender handed the girl her drink, Troy took out a $20 bill and paid for her drink.

"Oh, thanks you," The girl replied as she noticed Troy had paid for drink.

"No problem," Troy added as he smiled at her, "So, what's your name?"

"Gabriella. What's yours?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy, Troy Bolton that is," Troy answered as he ordered himself a beer.

"So, do you come here often?" Gabriella questioned.

"Not really. Clubbing isn't really my thing. I just come here to relax and have some fun with my friends," Troy answered.

"Same here. I just came because I was invited," Gabriella agreed as the bartender handed Troy his drink.

For the next 30 minutes, Troy and Gabriella talked and talked. But they were also drinking. They drank shots, beers, martinis, wine and more. They probably had 3 gallons of alcohol each. They both were so drunk right now.

"Sooooo, do youu wantt to danncee?" A drunken Troy asked.

"Surreeee," Gabriella answered, also drunk. Troy then took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Gabriella immediately started to grind Troy. Troy moaned in pleasure as Gabriella started to grind even harder. Troy soon became hard from all the grinding. Troy stopped Gabriella and turned her around so that she was facing him. He then grabbed Gabriella's face and kissed her fiercely. Gabriella returned the kiss and even put her hand on the back of Troy's head, pulling him closer into the kiss.

Troy weaved his arms to Gabriella's ass. He had both hands on it and squezzed it harshly. Gabriella moaned in pleasure as she broke the kiss and stared at Troy.

"Somewhereee elssseeee," Gabriella slurred as Troy nodded his head. He then took Gabriella hand and led her outside the club. He spotted a hotel, right next to the club and decided to go there. There was a hill in between the two places and a path that was around the hill.

"Hotelll," Gabriella pointed out as she started to walk on the path, around the hill. Let's just say her walking wasn't completely normal. Troy took her hand and they both ran to the hotel.

Once they both were inside the hotel, Troy went to the front desk.

"Oneee roooom pleaseee," Troy managed to say. The worker nodded her head and gave a key to Troy.

"Third floor, room 344. Pay in the morning," The worker replied. This was a very fancy hotel and there was just one room left. How luck?

"Thaaanksss," Troy slurred as he went to the elevator with Gabriella following. He then pressed the 3 button and waited for the elevator to arrive at the floor. Sure Troy was drunk, but he followed directions well drunk or not.

Once they arrived at the floor, Troy ran to room 344 with Gabriella following and opened the door. He picked Gabriella, bridal style and carried her inside the room.

*WARNING! SEX SCENE ABOUT TO START!!!!!!!!! *

Troy kicked the door closed, which immediately locked when it was closed. He then led Gabriella to the bed, but Gabriella squirmed in his grip. Luckily the blinds were closed. Troy put Gabriella down on he ground and looked at her. She looked back at him and then immediately started to kiss hi lips, hungrily. Troy returned the kiss and pushed her backwards, into the bed. Troy licked the bottom of Gabriella's lip, asking for entrance. Gabriella granted the question by opening her mouth wide for his tongue to roam her mouth.

Meanwhile, Gabriella's hands were slipping the jacket off of Troy's body. Once the jacket was off Troy's body, Gabriella threw the jacket carelessly on the floor. She started to moan in pleasure when she felt Troy kissing and sucking on her neck. She moved her hands to Troy's hair and started to rustle her fingers through his hair. Gabriella started to slip off her shoes and Troy did as well. Gabriella grabbed the hem of Troy's shirt and began to slip it over his body. When the shirt got over his head, Gabriella threw the shirt on the floor and started to kiss Troy's chest.

Troy picked Gabriella up and placed her on the bed. He then got on top of her and began to unzip the back of her dress. Troy grazed his hands up Gabriella's backside and finally found the zipper. He zipped the dress off and slid it down her body, trailing his hands down her body as well. Gabriella moaned and started to caress Troy's abs. Troy moaned in pleasure and made his way to the back of Gabriella's bra. He quickly unclasped her bra and threw it to the other side of the room. He then attacked her lips with his'.

Gabriella flipped them over so that she was now on top of Troy. She then unbuttoned his pants and zipped his fly open. She took the pants off and threw them on the ground. She then saw that he was in only his boxers. She took her index finger and stroked Troy's manhood, through the material. Troy moaned loudly as he flipped them over again.

Now that Troy was on top he looked down at Gabriella's boobs. She had the most biggest boobs troy had ever seen. He licked his lips and leaned down to her left breast and started to suck on the nipple. Gabriella moaned and closed her eyes shut. Troy took his hand and began to massage the left breast. Troy switched positions so that he was now sucking on her left breast and massaging the right one. Gabriella's nipples hardened at every touch Troy made. She gasped when she felt his tongue swirl around her left nipple.

Once Troy was finished with Gabriella's breast's he moved his hands to Gabriella's crotch. He kissed the top of the thong and slowly moved them down Gabriella's long, tan legs. He wasted no time with her crotch. He stuck his tongue in her hot damp center and swirled it around a couple of times.

"Troy…!" Gabriella screamed in pleasure. Troy knew that meant she needed him. Gabriella tugged on Troy's boxers, which led them to his ankles. Troy kicked them off before straddling Gabriella. He then slowly entered her. Gabriella closed her eyes from the pain. Once the pain was gone Gabriella opened her eyes. She then felt Troy start thrusting at a very slow pace.

"Faster," Gabriella commanded as Troy did so. Troy started to thrust faster and harder. Gabriella moaned and so did Troy. Gabriella had her hands on Troy's shoulders. Troy began to pick his pace up which made Gabriella about to cum. Gabriella scraped her fingernails along Troy's back, which made Troy groan.

After a few more thrusts, Gabriella finally reached her climax, along with Troy. Troy took himself out of her and laid down next to her. He then wrapped his arms around Gabriella's body and pulled her closer to him. Gabriella rested her head on his chest and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

*SEX SCENE OVER! *

The next morning, Gabriella woke up in an unfamiliar pace. She looked around the room and saw a bunch of clothes lying on the floor. She looked down at her body and saw that she was naked. She got out of the bed quickly and dressed herself in her clothes. She couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday. She only remembered coming back home from work. She didn't remember she went clubbing but she did figure out she had sex. She didn't recognize the man lying in the bed. She quickly exited the room before the mysterious man woke up. She walked back to her car and drove back to her house.

Meanwhile, Troy woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut. He opened his eyes slowly to see he was in a hotel room. Troy had a huge headache and couldn't remember anything from last night. He saw his clothes lying around in multiple places around the room. He looked down at his body and saw that he was completely naked. He got out of bed, his head still spinning from all the drinks he had last night, and went to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Troy looked over in the cabinet and saw condoms, Advil, water, soap, shampoo, etc. He grabbed the Advil and the water and took the Advil. Once he was done he went inside the shower and took shower.

When he was showered and dressed, Troy headed down to the lobby with the room key in his hand. He made his way to the front desk and gave the key back, along with paying $250 for the hotel room. He then walked back to the club parking lot and drove home…

_~Saturday, July 17, 2007. Los Angles._

It had been exactly one year since Troy and Gabriella had sex together. Troy had been doing regular stuff any other person would be doing. He went to his job every weekday and on the weekends he visited family and friends. He had been moving on in his life ever since that one drunken mistake.

Gabriella, on the other hand, hasn't moved on from that one drunken mistake. When she returned home from the club, she stopped by a pharmacy store and picked up a pregnancy test. She didn't trust the guy she slept with to use a condom. When she took it, it turned out positive.

The first person Gabriella told was her parents. They didn't take the news too well, especially her dad. He dad would not allow his daughter to keep, yet alone, raise a baby by herself. He told her she couldn't raise the baby and giving it up for adoption seemed too harsh. Instead he said he would give the baby to the father. Of course Gabriella told her father she didn't know who the father of her baby was. Gabriella's dad didn't seem to be worried because he is the head of the FBI, he could find out anyone's parents by a simple DNA test.

On April 17, 2007, Tyler Greg was born. He didn't have a last name because Gabriella's father wanted Tyler's last name to be Tyler's father's last name. He had Gabriella's brown eyes but a lighter skin color than her. A few weeks after the baby was born, Gabriella's father gave Tyler a DNA test. Gabriella was still in the hospital and would be there for the next few months.

After the DNA test, Gabriella's father found out Tyler's father. He had also found out the father's address. Gabriella begged him to tell her the name but Gabriella's father wouldn't budge. On July 17, 2007, Gabriella's father took the baby from Gabriella and told her he was going to be raised and cared by his father. Gabriella cried and cried until she had no more tears left. Gabriella's father took Tyler in his BMW and drove to Tyler's father's house.

Back to present time, Gabriella's father brought the baby to Troy's house, along with a few other trucks that carried baby supplies. Gabriella's father wanted Troy to have proper things to raise a child, including a year supply of diapers and baby food. Gabriella's father approached Troy's front door and knocked on it three times.

Meanwhile, Troy was at home watching an old rerun of the last Lakers game. He then suddenly heard someone knock on his front door three times. Troy got up and walked to his front door to find a man with an FBI badge on, carrying a baby.

"How may I help you sir?" Troy asked.

"Hello, I am Greg, head of the FBI. My daughter recalls of sleeping with you one night. She had YOUR baby just a few months ago," Greg explained as he handed Troy the baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Uh, Greg, if I can call you that, why are you giving the baby to me?" Troy questioned as he held the baby close to his chest.

"I don't allow my daughter to have, yet alone, raise a baby on her own. I deeply apologize for bringing you this task of raising the baby but I simply must. I can't give the baby up for adoption. That would be too harsh. If you could raise the baby I will give you all the furniture needed and a year supply of baby food and diapers," Greg replied as Troy stared at him shocked. He wasn't ready to raise a child! Not yet, at least! He doesn't even know the mother.

"Sir, if I must raise the baby, could I at least be told the mother of the child's name?" Troy asked.

"That information can not be given out. I'm sorry, Troy. But I do have the birth certificate for this baby," Greg answered as he handed Troy a sheet of paper. Troy read the paper, which said:

Certificate from Mount Carmel Hospital

**Name: Tyler Greg Bolton**

Date of birth: April 17, 2007

**Sex: M**

That was all the information Troy read. He looked down at the baby below him and smiled. Troy had his own son.

"Thank you, Greg. For the furniture, baby food and diapers. But most of all, thanks for bringing me my son," Troy replied.

"You're welcome, Troy. If you need help with the furniture, me and my friends are glad to help," Greg insisted as troy smiled at him.

"That would be great if you could help," Troy said he went outside with his baby boy in his arms and watched the men carry the furniture into the house. It's a good thing Troy had just moved into a new house with 3 bedrooms. He had an extra bedroom fro his little boy.


	3. Date night

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Btw check out my friend's story crashed island, by 34nimmixey33.

_~Wednesday, June 10, 2009_

Troy Bolton woke up to the sound of his beeping alarm clock. Troy groaned and turned over in his bed. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was already 7:00am. He got out of bed and went over to his bathroom to go get ready.

At 7:30am, Troy had showered and was dressed in a brown button up Calvin Klein shirt, some black Ralph Lauren pants and some black casual shoes (A/N: Outfit on Profile). His hair was to the side of his face, which is what he did when he was too lazy to actually do his hair. He then walked down the hall to his son's room.

Yeah, that's right Troy kept his son. After Greg gave Troy the furniture, diapers and baby food, Troy began his parenting. He had trouble sleeping because of Tyler's constant crying. It was also hard because Troy was on his own. He didn't have anyone to help him, except his parents who helped his often.

For breastfeeding, Troy had to use this invention Greg had bought for him. When the baby sucked in the tip, milk would some out like milk from the breast. Tyler had just turned 2 years old a few months ago, but he still sucked on a pacifier. Troy loved Tyler more than his own life. After all, Tyler was Troy's own flesh and blood.

Anyways, Troy walked into Tyler's room to find Tyler still sleeping in his crib. Troy smiled and quietly went over to the crib and looked at Tyler for a few seconds. Tyler was still sleeping, peacefully in his crib. Troy bent down and carefully picked Tyler up in his arms. Tyler stirred awake at his father's movement and rested his head on Troy's shoulder.

"Wake up, buddy. It's time for daddy to go to work and time for you to go to grandpa and grandma's house," Troy announced as he kissed the back of Tyler's head. Tyler took his head off of Troy's shoulder and looked up at his dad. Troy smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

Troy then went to Tyler's closet and grabbed some blue plaid shorts, a blue t-shirt and some blue tennis shoes (A/N: Outfit on profile). Troy then went over to Tyler's diaper changing table and got him dressed.

When Tyler was in his outfit, Troy put him down on the ground and tied his tennis shoes. Troy then brushed his son's blonde, curly hair and then went to Tyler's bathroom. Tyler could finally brush his teeth now because all of his teeth had grown in. Tyler brushed his teeth and while Troy just watched him.

Once Tyler was done brushing his teeth, Troy picked him up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. Troy put Tyler in his high chair and got him a bowl of cereal. When Tyler was eating, Troy went over to the coffee maker and made himself some coffee.

When Tyler was finished with his breakfast a Troy put the bowl in the sink and got Tyler out of his high chair. Troy grabbed his suitcase and coffee and headed to the garage with Tyler following. Troy went to his Audi Q7 and put his suitcase in the passenger's seat and his coffee in the cup holder. He then turned around to see Tyler standing there, waiting patiently.

Troy smiled down at Tyler and picked him up. Troy opened the back seat door and put Tyler in his car seat. Troy kissed Tyler's forehead before going to the drivers seat and driving down the street to his parents' house.

Every weekday before Troy had to go to work, Troy would drop off Tyler at his parents' house. Troy could never find the perfect nanny or a babysitter that baby-sits during the day. His parents loved Tyler and Troy and very much loved that Troy brought Tyler over to their house every weekday. They only lived a few houses down, which made it great for Troy.

When Troy arrived, he got Tyler from the back seat and headed towards the front door of his parents' house. When the door opened he saw his mom there, with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Troy! Hi Tyler! Come on in," Troy's mom greeted as he opened the door wider for Troy and Tyler. Troy stepped into the house and put Tyler down on the ground.

"Hi mom, I'll be back at 4:00pm to pick Tyler up," Troy stated.

"Okay Troy. We'll see you then," Troy's mom replied as she looked down at Tyler.

"Okay. Bye Tyler. Daddy will see you in a couple of hours," Troy said as he bent down and kissed Tyler's forehead.

"Bye daddy!" Tyler replied as he smiled at his dad, before running off into the house.

"Bye mom," Troy replied as he kissed his mom's cheek and then left the house. Troy then went to his car and drove to his office building, which was just 10 minutes away.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was at her house in studio city. She woke up to the sunshine that was shining through her windows. She opened her eyes and got out of her bed. She then walked over to her bathroom to go get ready for her job.

When she was done showering and doing her hair and make-up, she walked over to abnormally large closet. She stepped inside and looked through her clothes and tried to find something to wear. She finally found a Marc Jacob blouse, some Anne Taylor skinny jeans and Christian Dior peep toe heels. She grabbed her keys, her black Balenciaga handbag (A/N: Outfit on profile) and headed down to her garage. She went over to her to her Audi S6 and drove off to Starbucks.

This was the start of a typical day for Gabriella Montez. Gabriella would get up and then go to Starbucks before heading off to the Elle magazine company building. Ever since Gabriella's father took her own son away from her, Gabriella had to admit she was sad at first but she had to move on. She focused on her job, her family and friends.

When Gabriella arrived at work, she went upstairs to her office and began to look through some new files that were lying on her desk.

"Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay greeted as she entered Gabriella's office, holding a few folders in her hands.

"Hey Shar! What do you have there?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella and Sharpay became best friends ever since Gabriella had started working at ELLE.

"This is a new article Stacy wrote for the magazine," Sharpay answered as she handed the folder to Gabriella.

"Oh, thanks!" Gabriella replied as she took the folder. Sharpay then walked out of Gabriella's office and went over to her office. Gabriella picked up several folders and started to read the papers in them, while sipping her Starbucks vanilla frappuccino.

Meanwhile, Troy had just arrived at his office building. He took the elevator to his office, which was on the top floor of the building. Since he was the manager, he got paid a lot from his job. He got paid 1 billion a year. He had one of the most important jobs at the company. And this was the BIGGEST Company in the world. Troy and the boss of the company got the same amount of money.

Troy didn't buy a huge mansion or a bunch of luxury cars. He had a normal 2-story house, which was expensive in Los Angles and ONE luxury car. He didn't spoil little Tyler with a bunch of toys. Tyler was treated like any other regular boy. He had limits and Troy raised him to live life to the fullest and not worry about money or material things. He lived in a private location, away from the busy streets of Los Angles. He wanted Tyler to be able to ride his bike outside without having to worry about getting hit by a car or something.

Anyways, Troy walked over to his office and dropped his stuff in his leather armchair. He then went to his desk, sat in his spinney chair and logged onto his computer. He then began to get to work.

While Troy was working, he got a call on his blackberry touch. He looked at his collar ID and saw that it was Chad. Troy picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey Chad," Troy greeted.

"Hey man. Do you want to come over to my restaurant for lunch?" Chad questioned. That's right, Chad and his wife, Taylor, owned their own restaurant on Sixth Street. Their main chef was Troy's friend Zeke.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you there at 12," Troy answered.

"Okay, later," Chad agreed as him and Troy both hung up the phone. Troy looked over at the time, which read 10:30pm. He then started to get back to work.

At 11:45pm, Troy left his office and went out on his lunch break. He drove off to Chad's restaurant.

When Troy got to Chad's restaurant, he walked in and saw that Chad was already seated at a table. Troy walked over to that table and sat down in the booth across from Chad.

"Hey Chad," Troy greeted.

"Hey Troy," Chad greeted back as he handed Troy a menu.

Once Troy and Chad had ordered their food and got their drinks there was a comfortable silence. After about two seconds of silence, Chad began to talk.

"So, Troy. I'm having this event at my restaurant tonight," Chad stated.

"Really? What is it?" Troy questioned.

"It's a date night thing for all single men and women," Chad answered, hoping Troy would get his point he was trying to make. Troy nodded his head and then realized what Chad was trying to tell him.

"Date night? For single men and women?" Troy recalled as Chad nodded at him.

"Would you want to come tonight?" Chad asked.

"Look, Chad. I know you want me to get back in the game and try to find another woman in my life. It's not going to happen anytime soon, though. I need to find a woman that can accept Tyler. I want it to come naturally," Troy explained.

"I know man, but come on, just this one night. Please! Me and Taylor will be hosting the whole thing," Chad begged. Troy looked at his best friend. He knew Chad cared about him; after all they were like brothers. But Troy had never seen Chad so worried. He knew Chad wanted him to find the perfect woman but Chad could never accept the fact that he wasn't ready.

Troy sighed, and then answered, "Fine Chad. I'll come."

"Really?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"If it mean that much to you, for me to find another woman, then yes," Troy answered with a smile.

"Thanks, man. You won't regret it," Chad assured.

"But there's one problem. Who's going to watch Tyler for me, while I'm gone?" Troy asked.

"Don't sweat it, man. Taylor is hiring a babysitter for Emily, so you could just drop off Tyler at my house and the babysitter could watch him, too," Chad answered. Emily was Chad and Taylor's 3-year old daughter.

"Fine," Troy sighed.

For the rest of lunch, Chad and Troy ate their food and talked. Troy and Chad were never uncomfortable with eachother and there was never an awkward silence between them. After being friends since preschool, you learn to live with each other.

Meanwhile, at 1:30pm, Gabriella was out having lunch with Rachel, ELLE magazine's main photographer. While her and Rachel were waiting for their food to come to their table, Gabriella got a phone call on her blackberry curve. She picked up her phone, without even looking at collar ID.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabi! It's Taylor," Taylor stated.

"Oh, hey Tay! What do you need?" Gabriella answered, politely. Gabriella and Taylor had been friends since last year. They met at Taylor's restaurant and automatically clicked together.

"I was wondering if you are doing anything tonight?" Taylor asked.

"I don't have anything planned. Why?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well, I was wondering if you could watch Emily for me tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, sure! I'd love to! What time?" Gabriella questioned.

"Be at my house at 7:30pm," Taylor answered.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

"Oh, and could you watch another child, too?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, who?" Gabriella questioned.

"Chad's friend's son. He's two years old," Taylor answered.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

"Thanks so much Gabi!" Taylor replied.

"No problem, Tay. I'll see you at 7:30," Gabriella said as she hung up the phone. Gabriella then returned back to lunch.


	4. Gabriella babysits

Authors Note: Hey guys! My computer is fixed! Yay! I thought it would take longer for my computer to get fixed. I was so pissed, though! I had this chapter ¾ of the way done and then my computer got a virus! To get rid of the virus my dad had to wipe out the whole computer! Therefore, my story was deleted! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! It's a long one!

_~Wednesday, June 10, 2009_

After Taylor and Gabriella hung up the phone, Gabriella picked up her blackberry and went to her calendar. She set a date that she was babysitting tonight at 7:30pm. Her phone would ring to remind her at 7:00pm.

At 4:00pm, Troy had finished his work for the day. He logged off his computer and packed his suitcase up. He then walked out of his office, locking the door behind him. He then headed to the elevator and went down to the lobby.

Once in the lobby, Troy waved to a few of his workers and then went to the parking lot. In the parking lot, Troy walked over to his black Audi Q7 and put his stuff in the passengers seat. He put his Ray Ban avatars on and drove off to his parents' house.

When Troy arrived at his parents' house, he parked his Audi in the driveway. He took off his sunglasses and put it in the sunglasses holder in his car. He then walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Troy saw his dad open the front door, with a sub in his hand.

"Hey Troy!" Troy's dad greeted as he opened the door wider for Troy to come in.

"Hey dad," Troy greeted back as he walked into the house, "Where's Tyler?"

"Tyler's in the living room with your mom," Troy's dad answered as he took a big bite out of his sub. Troy rolled his eyes at his dad's eating habits and then walked towards the living room.

Once Troy arrived at the living room, he saw his mom and Tyler playing with Tyler's train set Troy's parents' got Tyler for his birthday. Troy smiled as Tyler started to make a choo choo sound when he moved the train down the wooden play set.

"Having fun?" Troy questioned as Troy's mom looked over at Troy with a smile.

"Tyler look, daddy's here," Troy's mom announced to Tyler as Tyler swung his head around. When Tyler saw Troy, he dropped his train and had a huge grin on his face. He then ran over to Troy yelling 'daddy' all the way there. Troy was standing there with his arms open and he was bending down a little. When Tyler finally approached him, Tyler jumped into his arms and Troy immediately caught him.

"Hey buddy!" Troy greeted as he leaned down and kissed Tyler's forehead. Tyler smiled at him and wrapped his little arms around his neck. Troy tightened his grip on Tyler's body and pulled Tyler close to his chest.

Meanwhile, Troy's mom and dad were standing there, looking at the sight before them. They saw the soft, caring side of Troy every time Tyler was around.

Troy and Tyler pulled away from the hug and Troy then put Tyler down on the ground.

"Why don't you go get your shoes and then we can go," Troy announced as Tyler nodded his head and ran off.

"Mom, dad, thanks for watching Tyler," Troy replied as he walked closer to his parents'.

"No problem, Troy. We love Tyler," Troy's mom added as she pulled her son in for a hug. Troy hugged his mom back and then pulled back when he felt a tug on his leg.

"Daddy," Tyler called as he tugged on Troy's pant leg.

"What is it, buddy?" Troy asked as he looked down at Tyler.

"Shoes," Tyler answered as he raised the shoes above his head and showed then to Troy. Troy took the shoes from Tyler and bent down to his size. Tyler sat down on the ground and lifted his leg up for Troy to put his shoe on. Once Troy put Tyler's shoes' on he stood up.

"Bye mom and dad," Troy replied as he went over to his parents. He hugged his mom and gave his dad one of those man hugs. Tyler then ran towards Troy and lifted his arms up in the air for Troy, signaling for Troy to pick him up. Troy did so and then waved one last time to his parents' before exiting the car. Once outside, Troy buckled Tyler in his car seat and drove off back to their house.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had finished most of the July copy of Elle Magazine. It was already 4:30pm. She decided she was done working for the day so she organized her work and put it in a safe place before grabbing her bag, walking out of her office and locking the door behind her. She then walked over to Sharpay's office. Once at the front door of Sharpay's office, Gabriella knocked on the door a few times before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Hey Sharpay, I am going to go home now," Gabriella announced as she saw Sharpay at her filing cabinet filing a few papers.

"Okay, honey! See you tomorrow morning!" Sharpay responded as she pulled Gabriella in for a friendly hug. When they both pulled back, Gabriella waved one last time before exiting the office and walking down the stairs to the lobby.

The Elle magazine office company had only two stories. They had an elevator but the stirs weren't that long.

Once at the lobby, Gabriella waved to a few of her co-workers before heading outside to her black Audi S6. When she reached her Audi, she put her stuff in the passengers seat and sat down in the drivers seat. She grabbed her brown Tiffany & Co. Sunglasses and put them on before driving off back to her house.

Once Gabriella arrived at her house, she parked her car in her driveway and grabbed her bags. She exited her car and went to her front door and opened it with her house key. When she opened the door she dashed up the stairs to her room.

When Gabriella was in her room, she dropped her bags on the floor beside the room door. She then went over to her bathroom. In the bathroom, she washed her face and tied her hair up in a bun. She then went over to her Jacuzzi in her bathroom and filled it up with hot water. When the tub was filled with water, she stripped off her clothes and got into the bathtub. She rested her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Troy and Tyler had just arrived home. Troy parked his car in the driveway, grabbed his suitcase in the passengers seat and then went to the back seat of the car. He opened the door and unbuckled Tyler from his car seat. He then went inside the house carrying Tyler and his suitcase.

Once inside, Troy walked over to the kitchen and put his suitcase on the kitchen island. He then opened a drawer, which was part of the island, and grabbed a pacifier for Tyler. He put the pacifier in Tyler's mouth and then put Tyler down on the ground and followed Tyler upstairs.

When they were upstairs, Tyler ran over to his room and Troy followed him. Tyler went over to his toy chest in his room and started to take a few toys out. Tyler then sat on the hardwood floors and played with his toys. Troy walked over to Tyler's and grabbed a blue basketball sweatshirt, blue Adidas shorts and some blue shoes (A/N: Outfit on profile). He then set the clothes on Tyler's changing table and walked over to Tyler, who was still playing.

"Come on, Tyler. Let's get dressed," Troy announced as he bent down and picked Tyler up from the ground.

"No!" Tyler whined as he started to wiggle around in Troy's arms.

"Tyler stop wiggling. You're going to fall down on the hardwood floors," Troy waned as he tried to keep Tyler in his arms, so he won't fall. Tyler didn't listen to his dad so he kept wiggling and whining until… He fell on his butt on the hardwood floors.

Tyler's eyes started to fill up with tears and a few silent tears started to fall down his face. Troy bent down and picked up Tyler in his arms. Tyler cried into Troy's chest and Troy started to rub his back.

"I'm sorry daddy," Tyler sobbed as he looked up at Troy. Troy looked back down at him and kissed Tyler's forehead. Tyler then used the palm of his hand to wipe the tears off of his face.

"It's okay, buddy, but next time please listen to daddy," Troy added as he walked over to Tyler's changing table and started to put the clothes on him.

When Tyler was all dressed, Troy carried him back downstairs to the living room. Tyler ran over to his toys and started to play with them, while Troy walked back upstairs to his room. Once Troy was in his room, he walked over to his closet and decided what he should wear tonight for the date night thing at Chad's magazine. Troy decided on a purple Ralph Lauren plaid button down shirt, some Levi jeans and white converses (A/N: Outfit on Profile). He then walked back downstairs to the living room and looked over at Tyler who was still playing with his toys. Troy then looked over at the clock, which read 6:55pm. It took at least 30 minutes to get to Chad's house, if not more.

Troy grabbed the diaper bag and then went outside to his car and put the bag inside the car. He went back inside and grabbed his Ray Ban avatars, his wallet, his iphone and his car keys. He walked over to the living room to find Tyler still playing with his toys.

"Come on, buddy. We have to go to Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor's house," Troy announced as Tyler looked over at him.

"Emily there?" Tyler asked as he stood up.

"Yes, Emily will be there," Troy answered.

"Okay," Tyler replied as he got up and walked over to Troy. Troy then scooped Tyler up in his arms and walked outside.

When they were outside, Troy locked the front door and then walked to his Audi. He opened the back seat door and buckled Tyler in his car seat before going over to the driver's seat and driving off to Chad and Taylor's house.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had been in the bathtub for 2 hours. She was taking a nap in the tub until she heard her phone vibrate in her jeans, which were lying on the floor. She opened her eyes and got out of the bathtub. She drained all of the water out and wrapped a towel around herself before going to her clothes and picking up her phone.

She saw that here phone was reminding her to go to Taylor's house and baby-sit at 7:30pm. It was already 7:00pm. Gabriella looked at her phone shocked, she couldn't believe she was in the tub for 2 hours! She quickly dashed out of the bathroom and ran over to her closet. There, she quickly put on a white Madison Kaftan cover up and her brown Stuart Weitzman sandals (A/N: Outfit on profile). She then grabbed her brown Kenneth Cole handbag and put her wallet, keys, phone, lotion, make-up bag and more into the bag. She then grabbed her Tiffany and Co. Sunglasses and ran downstairs to her car, locking the front door. Once in her car, she drove off to Taylor's house.

Meanwhile, Troy had just arrived at Taylor and Chad's house. It was already 7:30pm. He walked over to Tyler's side of the car and unbuckled him. Troy then picked him up and grabbed his diaper bag before heading to the front door. Once at the front door, Troy rang the doorbell one time and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Troy," Chad greeted as he opened the door. He then opened the dor wider for Troy to step inside.

"Hey man," Troy greeted back as he stepped inside the house and put Tyler down. He then handed the diaper bag to Chad, who walked over to the living room with Troy and Tyler following. Chad placed the diaper bag on the coffee table and Tyler ran over to the toys that were scattered on the ground.

"So, when's the babysitter going to be here?" Troy asked as Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. She was supposed to be here now," Chad answered. Taylor then apperaed in the room.

"Hey Troy!" Taylor greeted.

"Hey Taylor," Troy greeted back as he gave her a small hug.

"Chad, our babysitter is going to be late. She is stuck in traffic," Taylor replied.

"Oh, okay. Well then me and Troy will just drive to the restaurant first and then you can meet us there," Chad said as Taylor nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll stay here with Tyler and Emily until she's here. You two can go now," Taylor suggested.

"Okay, I'll see you soon sweetie," Chad replied as he leaned over and kissed Taylor on the cheek. When he pulled back he saw Troy over with Tyler.

"Hey, buddy? Daddy's going to go now," Troy replied as Tyler stared at him, confused.

"Where daddy go?" Tyler asked.

"Daddy's going to go to a restaurant with uncle Chad, I'll be back soon," Troy answered.

"Okay, I love you daddy," Tyler replied as he leaned up and kissed Troy's cheek.

"I love you, too, buddy," Troy added as he kissed Tyler's cheek and then walked over to Chad. The both of them then walked out to Troy's car and Troy drove them both to Chad's restaurant.

A few minutes after Troy and Chad left, Gabriella parked her car in Taylor and Chad's driveway. She exited the car and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. She then waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella greeted back as she stepped into the house. Taylor then gave her a friendly hug before walking off into the living room with Gabriella following. When they were in the living room, Gabriella saw a little boy who was playing with a toy car.

"Gabriella, that is Tyler. He's Chad's friend's son. He is two years old and has to be the cutest little boy ever," Taylor explained as Gabriella looked over at Tyler.

"He does look cute. Where Emily?" Gabriella asked.

"She upstairs in her room taking a nap," Taylor answered, referring to her 1 year old daughter.

"Okay," Gabriella added.

"Well, you know where everything is and emergency numbers are on the fridge. I'll be back at 10 or so," Taylor replied as Gabriella nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Gabriella replied as she pulled Taylor in for a friendly hug. When Taylor pulled back she waved to Gabriella and headed off to her garage, where her black infinity g35 was. Taylor got in her car and drove off to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Gabriella setted her handbag on the kitchen island and then walked over to the couch and sat on it. When Tyler saw Gabriella sitting there on the couch, he grabbed a few cars and walked over to her.

"Hi!" Tyler greeted as he approached Gabriella.

"Hi, Tyler!" Gabriella greeted back. Gabriella looked into his eyes. She saw he had big, brown eyes just like her. She gave him a small smile before listening to what he had to say.

"Hey, you know my name! What your name?" Tyler asked.

"My name is Gabriella," Gabriella answered.

"Hi Gabrwiella! This car. Car go Vroooom!" Tyler explained, referring to the plastic car in his hand.

"Really? That's cool," Gabriella commented. She then heard Emily cry from upstairs.

"Hold on a second, okay Tyler?" Gabriella replied as Tyler nodded his head and began playing with his car. Gabriella ran up the stairs to Emily's room and picked her up in her arms.

"What's wrong Emily?" Gabriella questioned as she rocked Emily in her arms.

"Bwad dream," Emily answered as she wiped her eyes.

"Aww, it's okay now. Let's go downstairs and play with Tyler," Gabriella suggested. Emily nodded her head and gave a smile before Gabriella carried her down the stairs to the living room.

Once in the living room, Gabriella saw Tyler playing by himself. She put Emily down on the ground and then walked towards Tyler with her.

"Have you guys had dinner, yet?" Gabriella asked the toddlers.

"My mommy and daddy went bye- bye," Emily answered as she walked over to her toy chest.

"My daddy gone. He forgot to feed me," Tyler answered as he looked up at Gabriella.

"What about your mommy? Did she give you anything to eat?" Gabriella questioned.

"I have no mommy," Tyler answered sadly as he looked down at his feet, "My daddy told me he doesn't know my mommy either."

Gabriella stared at Tyler in awe. How could he not have a mommy? She then saw Tyler's eyes fill up with tears and a few fell down his face. Gabriella felt really bad that she brought the whole mommy thing up. She walked over to Tyler and picked him up in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella apologized as she wrapped her arms around Tyler's body.

"It okay," Tyler sobbed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Gabriella wiped a tear off of Tyler's face with her thumb and then smiled at him.

"Why don't you go play with Emily, while I go and make dinner," Gabriella suggested.

"Okay!" Tyler answered with a grin on his face. Gabriella smiled back at him and then put him back on the ground.

Meanwhile, Troy and Chad arrived at the restaurant at 7:45pm. Chad went to go organize a few things while Troy took a seat in the waiting area where a few other single women and men were.

"Hey," A guy greeted as Troy took a seat down next to him.

"Hey," Troy greeted back.

"So, why are you here?" The man asked.

"My friend made me come here. He says I need to find a woman in my life," Troy answered. He couldn't even believe he was telling a stranger this.

"That's everyone's story, man. I'm Jared, by the way," Jared replied.

"Troy," Troy added.

"Do you really believe these date night things work?" Jared asked.

"No, the relationship may last a few months, if you're lucky," Troy answered.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman, please fill out a name-tag right here at this table," Chad called, referring to the table right next to him. Troy, Jared and the other people standing there all got up and went to the table to fill out a nametag. Just then Taylor arrived at the restaurant and she walked over to Chad. Chad gave her a small kiss before pulling away and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Now, if you're done filling out the nametag, please follow me to the tables and we will start our date night," Chad yelled as he started to walk to the dining area with a few people, including Troy, following.

"Now, gentleman, please take a seat at one of the tables and we will begin," Chad instructed as the men did so. Troy sat at table #1, while Jared sat at table #2.

"Now ladies, you will rotate when you hear this bell ring," Chad explained as he rang the bell, "Now, Ladies please go to a table and get settled. When everyone in at a table, we'll begin."

All the women sat down at a table and Troy saw a blonde haired woman sit at her table. She was wearing a printed Ali Ro silk dress and a pair of Christian Louboutin python pumps. She sat down across from Troy and smiled at him. Troy smiled back and looked over at her nametag, which read Lilly.

"We will now begin," Chad, announced as every started to mingle.

"Hey, I'm Troy," Troy greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Lilly," Lilly greeted back.

"So, what are some of your hobbies?" Troy asked. 'That had to be the most stupidest question ever.' Troy thought.

"Oh, well I like to go shopping. I just bought this dress Ali Ro dress for two hundred fifty dollars! But my friend had this gift certificate and she gave it to me! So I only had to play two hundred dollars but of course tax is added to that and then I got these shoes. They were on sale! I got them for-," Lilly babbled until she was cut off by Chad ringing the bell.

"Ladies, please move to he next table. If you're at the last table, please move to table one," Chad announced. Troy took a sigh of relief. All Lilly could talk about was her clothes! Man, was she annoying.

Troy then saw a short, black haired woman approach him. She was wearing a yellow cocktail dress and a pair of Dolce & Gabbana pumps. Her hair was long and wavy and her body was thin.

"Hey, I'm Alison," Alison greeted as she sat down at the table.

"Hi, I'm Troy," Troy greeted back.

"So, what do you do in your free time?" Alison asked.

"Uh, I usually work out or play with my son," Troy answered. Uh, oh. Troy just mentioned his son.

"Your son? Are you a single parent or something?" Alison questioned, shocked.

"Uh, yeah," Troy answered nervously.

"Oh, that's…Nice to know," Alison stammered as she looked away. The bell then rang and Alison ran over to the other table. A tall red haired woman approached Troy's table. She had on a black strapless dress with some black pumps. He hair was long and straight.

"Hi, I'm Troy," Troy greeted as the woman took a seat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Ashley," Ashley greeted back.

"So, what bring you here for date night?" Troy asked.

"I just broke out of jail. My brother says I need to find a man who can 'control me'. What ever that means," Ashley answered.

"Oh. So, how did you get in jail?" Troy asked.

"I kidnapped a kid with my ex-husband," Ashley answered as Troy's eyes widened at her answer. He was guessing she didn't like kids. Just then the bell rang and a new woman came to Troy's table.

"Hey! My name is Cathy!" Cathy greeted with a huge smile on her face. Cathy had on a big puffy orange dress with some black flip-flops. He hair was brown and straight and she had round glasses. Let's just say, she wasn't the hottest thing around.

"Hi, I'm Troy," Troy greeted back.

"Guess what? After this I am going to my gymnastics practice! And then tomorrow morning I'm going to go to swimming classes. Then I'm going to go stalk my friend," Cathy explained.

"Stalk your friend? Is she even your friend?" Troy questioned.

"Well, I think so. She avoids me and stuff but I think we'll soon become best friends!" Cathy exclaimed as Troy looked away from her and gave Chad an 'I am creeped out here' look. Chad understood and rang the bell. Cathy walked away from the table. Troy watched her as her feet pointed out towards the sides. Every step she took made the whole floor shake. Troy was a little freaked out by Cathy but shook it off as another woman approached his table.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had finished making dinner. She made macaroni and cheese for Tyler and Emily. She already had Emily in her high chair and Tyler in a chair. She took two bowls to the table and gave one to Tyler and the other to Emily. Gabriella then put a bib on the two toddlers and began to feed Emily.

"Do you need help Tyler?" Gabriella asked.

"No, my daddy taught me how to feed myself," Tyler answered as Gabriella smiled at him and fed Emily.

When they were done eating, Gabriella put on a movie for Tyler and Emily. While they were watching the movie, Gabriella was washing the dishes. After the dished were done, Gabriella started to put the toys lying on the ground in the toy chest. When she was finished she walked over to the living room and saw Emily sleeping on the couch while Tyler was watching the movie, intently. Gabriella walked over to Emily and scooped her up in her arms.

"I'm going to go put Emily to bed, okay Tyler?" Gabriella announced.

"Okay," Tyler replied as Gabriella walked upstairs to Emily's room.

Once in Emily's room, Gabriella put Emily in her crib and pulled a blanket over her. Emily was already in her pajamas so Gabriella didn't have to change her. Gabriella looked down at Emily, sleeping peacefully. Oh how Gabriella wished her father would let her keep her baby. Gabriella shook off the thought and walked out of the room, quietly, closing the door behind her. She then walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Gabriwella?" Tyler called.

"Yes, Tyler?" Gabriella asked.

"Can I have my pacifier?" Tyler questioned.

"Of course, where is it?" Gabriella asked.

"My daddy put it in a bag," Tyler answered. Gabriella then saw a diaper bag lying on the coffee table that had a sticker on it. The sticker read Tyler Bolton. Gabriella opened up the bag and saw a blue pacifier laying in it. She picked it up and handed it to Tyler. Tyler grabbed the pacifier from Gabriella and put it in his mouth. Gabriella then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tyler. Tyler scooted closer to her and climbed onto her lap. Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his body and they both proceeded to watch the movie.

Meanwhile, Troy had just finished the date night. It was already 9:30pm. Most of the women were self centered and involved into shopping while others were into politics. Some were pretty and some were too ugly to look at. But the one thing all the women had in common was the fact that Troy had a son.

"Hey man, how was it?" Chad asked.

"It was okay. But the only number I got was from a man named Jared," Troy answered.

"Thanks for coming anyways. Next time, I won't drag you to date night," Chad replied.

"Okay. That will work as long as I don't hear one word about it," Troy added. Chad smiled at him and they both walked out to Troy's car. Taylor had left early because her car was almost out of gas so she had to stop at the gas station.

Troy and Chad drove back to Chad's house, talking all the way there. They were listening to the radio and catching up with each other's life. When they arrived Troy noticed an Audi S6 parked in the driveway. Troy parked next to the Audi and both him and Chad got out of the car.

"Hey, dude. Whose car is that?" Troy asked.

"Uh, hello? It's the babysitter's, duh?" Chad answered.

"Well, doesn't she babysit for a living? How could she afford an Audi?" Troy questioned.

"Oh, no, no no. She doesn't babysit for a living! She works for Elle magazine! She's one of Taylor's good friends," Chad explained.

"Oh, okay," Troy replied as they both walked to the front door. They opened the door and then walked over to the living room to find Gabriella on the couch with Tyler in her lap. They were both watching a movie.

"Hey Gabriella! Hey Tyler!" Chad greeted as Tyler and Gabriella turned their heads' around to look at Chad.

"Uncle Chad! Daddy!" Tyler exclaimed as he jumped off of Gabriella's lap and ran towards Chad and Troy. Gabriella followed and looked at Troy.

'Man is he sexy,' Gabriella thought as she scanned Troy up and down.

"Hey buddy!" Troy replied as he scooped Tyler up in his arms and kissed Tyler's forehead. Gabriella grabbed her bag from the kitchen table and then they all heard a crying noise coming from up the stairs.

"I'll be right back," Chad said as he dashed up the stairs.

"Daddy, this is Gabriwella. Gabriwella this is daddy," Tyler introduced.

"Tyler, daddy has a name," Troy reminded as he put Tyler down on the ground

"And what is your name, daddy?" Gabriella asked as she smiled at Troy.

"Well, my name is Troy and I'm guessing your name is Gabriella considering Chad just called you that," Troy teased.

"Good guess," Gabriella replied.

"Thanks for watching Tyler for me," Troy added.

"Oh, no problem. He was so sweet and well behaved," Gabriella commented.

"Thanks," Troy added as he looked down at Tyler, who was hanging onto his leg.

"No problem," Gabriella replied as she smiled down at Tyler.

"So, can I have your number?" Troy asked.

"What? Why?" Gabriella questioned, anger in her voice. Why did Troy want her number? He better not be one of those guys who just fuck girls'.

"I just wanted to call you when I need you to baby-sit Tyler again," Troy answered innocently, scared of Gabriella's tone of voice.

"Oh, sorry. Let me give that to you," Gabriella replied as she took a piece of paper and pen from her bag and wrote her cell phone number on it. She then handed it to Troy.

"Call me when you need me. I am available a night only," Gabriella explained as Troy nodded his head.

"Thanks," Troy commented, "I'm going to head off now."

"Same here," Gabriella replied as she zipped her bag up and put on her sandals. Troy bent down and picked up Tyler and then grabbed the diaper bag and Tyler's shoes. Troy, Gabriella and Tyler walked out of the house and to their cars.

"Nice car," Troy commented as he opened the car door and buckled Tyler in his car seat.

"Thanks. Audi's are the best cars in the world," Gabriella joked as she put her bag in the passengers seat. Her car roof was down.

"Bye Gabriwella!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Bye Tyler! I'll see you soon!" Gabriella added as Troy smiled at Tyler. Troy then closed the car door and walked over to Gabriella's car, which wasn't too far away from his car.

"So, I'll see you soon, won't I?" Troy questioned, with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure you will though. Even if it does mean you have to track me down," Gabriella teased as she walked closer to Troy.

"I'll find a way to see you again. Don't worry," Troy teased.

"Good," Gabriella added as she gave Troy a small smirk. Troy moved closer to Gabriella and Gabriella moved closer to Troy. Their bodies were almost touching until they both snapped back to reality and took a step back, away from each other.

"Bye, Troy," Gabriella replied as she walked over to her car.

"Bye Gabriella," Troy called after her as he walked to his car. He sat down in the drivers seat and waited for Gabriella to back out of the driveway. He saw her give a small wave before driving off down the road. Troy smiled and began to back out of the driveway.

"Oooo, daddy like Gabriwella," Tyler teased as Troy smiled at his son.

**Authors Note: That's the end! Sorry it's so long! I will get you another chapter of a normal family and my fake girlfriend soon! Btw please check out summer addiction by ****efronxhudgensx! Thanks! Oh and also, ****ok not good****, a person who commented on my last chapter! Why do you comment if you're just going to bash me! You're so fucking annoying! Sorry to all the other readers who had to read this authors note! That comment was just really annoying and stupid! **


	5. The set up

Authors note: Hey guys! I deleted the last chapter to this story because I got a lot of reviews of ideas of how I can make it better! This one will be longer and there will be no fake coupling. Events may differ at the end of this chapter, though… _**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA HUDGENS AT THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS EVERYDAY! LINK ON MY PROFILE!**_

_~Thursday, June 11, 2009._

Last night, after Troy got home from Chad's house, he saw Tyler was already asleep. Troy carried Tyler up to his room and changed him in his pajamas before going to his room and getting ready for bed. All he could think about was Gabriella. She looked somewhat familiar to Troy, though. Troy shook of the thought and fell asleep.

This morning at 7:00am, Troy woke up almost immediately. He got out of bed and went to his bathroom to get ready. When he was done he went to his closet and put on a navy Calvin Klein button up shirt, some light colored jeans and his black shoes (A/N: Outfit on profile). He then went down the hall to Tyler's room.

In Tyler's room, Tyler was standing up in his crib with a pacifier in his mouth. He had tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were red. Troy ran over to his son and scooped him up in his arms.

"Daddy," Tyler sobbed as he dug his head into the crook of Troy's neck.

"Shhh, daddy's right here," Troy added as he brought Tyler closer to his chest and rubbed his back, soothingly. Tyler wrapped his arms around Troy's neck laid his head on Troy's chest.

"Did you have a bad dream again, Tyler?" Troy questioned as Tyler nodded his head 'yes'. Troy kissed his little head and then walked over to Tyler's closet to get him dressed. Troy grabbed Tyler his brown Tommy Hilfiger shorts, a white t-shirt that read 'Daddy's little man' and some brown sandals (A/N: Outfit on profile). He then set Tyler down on his changing table and started to change Tyler into the outfit Troy grabbed.

When Troy was finished dressing Tyler they went downstairs and ate breakfast. They started this day like any other day. Troy would get Tyler breakfast, then Troy would drop Tyler off at his parents' house and finally Troy would drive off to work. That's exactly how today was.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had just woke up at 8:00am. She went to her bathroom and got ready, doing her hair and make-up. She then walked over to her closet and put on a white Vince top tucked under some black Carrie Poplin shorts, some brown Marc Jacobs flats and over it all a tan Minnie Rose sweater (A/N: Outfit on profile). She then grabbed her brown Chanel handbag and her chestnut Oakley sunglasses and headed down to her car to drive off to work.

At 12:30pm, Troy was on his lunch break. He was on his way to the cafeteria when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

Troy picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Chad. Are you busy tonight?" Chad questioned.

"Hey Chad, and no I'm busy tonight. Why?" Troy questioned back.

"Oh, um how about we go out tonight?" Chad suggested.

"Sure, where?" Troy asked.

"Yeah about that, I'm not going. I kind of set you up on a date with this new chef I hired," Chad answered.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?! Why the hell did you set me up on a date?!"

"Dude, chill! It's just for one night! Please! I think you'll really like her! I now you're mad at me but just give it a shot. You need to get back in the game if you want to end up with a wife and a mom for Tyler."

"Tyler is fine without a mom. He's had me and that's all he needs. If anyone is going to be Tyler's mom, it's going to be his actual birth mom. Not some slut on the streets. As for me I don't need a wife, I am fine alone."

"Troy, please! This will be the last night I will arrange anymore dates for you, I promise. No more dates, no more date nights and I won't nag you about getting a woman in your life."

Troy thought for a minute. If he went on this date, that meant no more Chad nagging him. He then answered, "Okay, fine."

"Yes! Thanks man! You'll love Amy! She's smart, nice and is an amazing cook."

"Okay, well I'll call you later for more details. Right now, I have to go get lunch, I'm starving!" Troy complained.

"Okay, later man," Chad replied as they both hung up the phone. Troy then went to get his food and then joined his co-workers at their usual table.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had just got on her lunch break. It was already 12:45pm and she was starving! She got a call from her friend Lauren and they're going to go meet up for lunch at Michael's Steakhouse at 1:00pm. Gabriella made her way out of her work building and she then went to her Audi and drove off to the restaurant.

When she got to the restaurant, she parked her car next to Lauren's and then entered the restaurant. She walked in to find Lauren seated at a table near the door. Gabriella smiled as she walked over to the table and took a seat in the empty chair across from Lauren.

"Hey Gabriella!" Lauren greeted as she bent over the table and gave Gabriella a quick hug.

"Hey Lauren!" Gabriella greeted back as she pulled away. She then put her handbag behind her and faced Lauren.

"I ordered you a strawberry lemonade, if that's okay," Lauren added.

"That's fine! Thanks," Gabriella replied. For the next 15 minutes Gabriella and Lauren talked and ordered their food. Gabriella's iphone then vibrated in her back pocket.

"Hold on a sec, Lauren," Gabriella replied as Lauren nodded and took a sip of her drink. Gabriella then reached back and took her phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered as she picked up her phone.

"Gabriella? It's Troy," Troy answered back.

"Oh, hey Troy," Gabriella greeted as Lauren's ears perked up, "What do you need?"

"Oh, um are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could watch Tyler tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm not doing anything tonight. What time do you need me?"

"Um, I don't know about that yet, but I'll tell you the time as soon as I know."

"Okay, I will also need your address. I don't really know where you live."

"Okay, I'll call you later. Sorry for interrupting you."

"Oh, its fine, Troy. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye, Gabriella," Troy finished as he hung up the phone. Gabriella hung up the phone as well and put her phone in her purse. She then turned back to Lauren, who had a smirk on her face.

"Who's Troy?" Lauren questioned, smirking as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her.

"He's just a guy I met yesterday," Gabriella answered.

"Is he cute?" Laure asked.

"Lauren, please stop acting like an 8 year old. He's just a guy……… Who is absolutely hot," Gabriella confessed.

"Now there's the Gabriella I know. What does he look like?" Lauren questioned, getting interested into the conversation.

"Uh, tall, tan, chestnut hair and the bluest eyes. But that's all I'm going to say about Troy," Gabriella replied as Lauren sighed in disappointment.

"Fine," Lauren agreed as they started to eat their food.

For the rest of the lunch, Gabriella and Lauren ate and talked non-stop. By 2:30pm, Gabriella had said good-bye to Lauren and was now on her way to the Elle building. Once there, she went up the stairs to her office and began to work.

Meanwhile with Troy, after he finished his lunch he went back to his office. He logged onto his computer and checked his e-mails for new messages. He saw he had a lot but one message caught his attention. He clicked on the message, whose heading read 'Staff couples party'. When the message opened it read:

**Staff 'Couples' party! **

**Everyone who works at this business is welcomed to come! It's a required for everyone to come, if not please tell the Connor, the boss, ahead of time. You must have a date to the party. Whether if it's your wife, girlfriend, fiancé, friend or even a neighbor, it will be just like prom, except you're older. **

**Where: At Connor's mansion in Beverly Hills. Address to house on attachment.**

**When: Friday, June 12, 2009. Starts at 8:00pm to 12:00am or later.**

**We hope everyone can come! We'll see you there!!!!!!!!!!**

Troy sighed. Where was he going to find a date in less than a day? He could ask his date for tonight or would she think it would be too soon? Troy didn't even know the woman, why would he want to take her to a staff party. Maybe he shouldn't even go? It would be a fun party; Connor does have the best parities in LA. Troy shook off the thought and began to work.

At 5:30pm, Troy just got off of work. He got a call from Chad around 5 saying that his date was at 7:30pm at Chad's restaurant. Troy had already picked Tyler up from his parents' house and was now just arriving at home. He unbuckled Tyler from his car seat and together they entered the house. Troy put his suitcase on the kitchen counter before taking Tyler to the living room. They both watched Finding nemo, until Troy picked up his phone and decided to call Gabriella. When Gabriella picked up Troy told her his address and that she should be at his house at 7:00pm.

When Gabriella had just finished the new copy of the July edition of ELLE, It was already 6:45pm. She worked late today so then she wouldn't have to work long tomorrow. She put the copy in a safe place in her desk and then gathered her stuff to leave. She had to rush over to Troy's house, if she didn't want to be late. Gabriella said good-bye to Sharpay and Rachel before running down to the parking lot to her car and driving off to Troy's house.

It was already 6:55pm and Troy was having trouble with his tie. The movie had just finished so now Tyler was playing with his blocks. Troy then heard the doorbell ring and rushed over to the door to answer it.

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy greeted as he opened the door wider for her to come in. When Tyler heard Gabriella's name, he stopped what he was doing and ran over to the front door.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella greeted back with a smile as she stepped into the house, only to find Tyler running up to her.

"Gabrwiella!" Tyler exclaimed as he ran to Gabriella and hugged her leg. Gabriella giggled as she bent down to Tyler's height.

"Hey Tyler!" Gabriella greeted as Tyler leaned forward and gave her a hug. Gabriella smiled and returned the hug. She then picked Tyler up and stood up.

"Do you need help with that tie?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded.

"Yes, please," Troy answered as Gabriella smiled at him. She then put Tyler down and took the tie from Troy.

"Might I say, you look very handsome this evening Mr. Bolton," Gabriella complimented as she tied the tie onto Troy's shirt.

"Thanks," Troy commented.

"So, where are you going?" Gabriella questioned as she was still working on the tie.

"A date, Chad set me up," Troy answered as Gabriella finished tying the tie, "Thanks."

"No problem," Gabriella added as she faced Troy and straitened the tie out, running her hands along Troy's chest. Troy shivered at the touch, so Gabriella pulled her hand away immediately.

"Sorry," Gabriella apologized as she looked down and felt her cheeks getting red. Troy laughed at her and patted her shoulder.

"It's fine. Well, I probably should get going if I want to make it on time to this date," Troy announced.

"Yeah, you have fun tonight. I'm sure the girl will realize she's lucky to be on a date with you," Gabriella commented as Troy smiled at her.

"Thanks," Troy replied as he blushed a little, but not noticeable for Gabriella to see. He then bent down and picked up Tyler in his arms.

"Daddy's going to go now, Tyler. You be good for Gabriella," Troy instructed.

"Okay daddy! Have fun!" Tyler added as Troy smiled at him.

"I'll try, buddy. Now give daddy the biggest hug ever before he leaves," Troy replied as Tyler grinned and gave Troy a tight hug. Troy hugged back and kissed Tyler's cheek before handing him to Gabriella.

"Bye Tyler, bye Gabriella," Troy said as he waved at them.

"Bye daddy!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Bye Troy, have fun," Gabriella called after him as he walked out of the door. Gabriella and Tyler looked out the door window and watched as Troy drove off.

"Have you ate dinner yet, Tyler?" Gabriella questioned.

"Nope!" Tyler answered.

"Of course you didn't," Gabriella teased as she walked into the house struggling to find the kitchen, until Tyler showed her.

Meanwhile, Troy had just arrived at the restaurant. He picked up a dozen tulips before heading to the restaurant. He parked his car in the parking lot and headed inside to see Chad at the podium.

"Hey Troy!" Chad greeted as Troy approached him.

"Hey man," Troy greeted back.

"Your date is this way, please follow me," Chad replied as Troy followed him. Chad led him to a table of two. At the table was a woman with light brown hair. She had glasses on and was reading a book. She was wearing a pencil skirt and tucked into it was a white blouse. She had white high heels on and a small little bag next to her.

"Troy, I would like you to meet Amy. Amy, this is Troy," Chad introduced.

"Hi Amy," Troy greeted as he shook her hand.

"Hi Troy," Amy greeted back as she let go of his hand. She then put her book down and watched as Troy sat down in the chair across from him.

"So, I will bring you two your drinks and then send a waitress to order your food," Chad explained, "So what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Troy answered.

"I'll have a water with a lemon," Amy answered.

"Okay, that will be right up," Chad said as he walked away from the table. Amy then picked up her book and was about to read, until Troy spoke up.

"Uh, these are for you, Amy," Troy replied as he handed Amy the tulips. Amy stared at the flowers, disgusted and handed them back to Troy.

"No thanks, I'm allergic. Plus, millions for bugs sit on flowers and poop," Amy replied as Troy took the flowers back.

"Okay…," Troy added as he put the flowers to the side of him. What woman wouldn't take flowers a man has brought to her!?

"Here are your drinks," Chad replied as he set the drinks on the table, "Bob right here is going to take your order."

"Hello, my name's Bob and I will be your server this evening. What can I get you to eat this evening?" Bob questioned.

"Um, I'll have the Caesar," Amy ordered as she handed Bob the menu.

"And I'll have the, um, Lobster," Troy ordered as Bob shook his head and walked off. Amy then picked her book up and began reading, leaving Troy bored. Troy looked around the restaurant, he played with his napkin and took a sip of his drink. One minute had just passed by and Troy spoke up.

"So, Amy, how long have you been cooking?" Troy questioned.

"Um, 20 years, I took cooking classes with my mom when I was 8," Amy answered as she looked up from her book.

"Cool, so do you like working here?" Troy asked.

"Sure, why not," Amy answered as she looked back down at her book.

"So, do you-," Troy started to say.

"Here, let me make this easier for you. How about I read my book, you shut-up and we pretend we had a great date for Chad?" Amy cut off.

"Well, why are you on a date with me then?" Troy questioned, a little pissed at this woman.

"Because Chad promised me a raise if I went on a date with you," Amy answered.

"What!?" Troy exclaimed as Amy glared at him.

"Will you keep it down!? People are staring at us now," Amy pointed out. Troy rolled his eyes and did as he was told. Amy read her book while Troy took out his phone and started to text his friends.

Once Troy's 'date' was over, he paid the bill and Amy left. So much for asking her to the couple's night at his work. Troy sighed and was about to leave until Chad approached him.

"Hey man, how was the date?" Chad asked.

"Great, except the fact that you bribed her into going out with me!" Troy answered.

"What?! Did she tell you that?" Chad questioned, nervously.

"Yes! Why the hell would you do that, Chad?! It's one thing to tell a woman to go on a date with me but to bribe her!?" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, man. I just wanted you to be happy with a woman in your life," Chad explained.

"Look Chad, I appreciate the fact that you care, but I'm finished with these set ups and I'm so glad you promised not to do this anymore. I am not in any rush for a girlfriend, and I am in absolutely no rush for a wife," Troy explained as Chad smiled at him.

"Okay, I understand. Look, I wish you the best in finding a woman but if you need any help, just let me know," Chad said as he pulled Troy into a man hug. Troy pulled back after a couple of seconds and smiled at Chad.

"Thanks, man. Well, I'm going to head off now, so I'll see you later," Troy replied.

"Okay, see you later. Oh, and could you give his to Gabriella for me? We forgot to pay her yesterday night when she babysitted," Chad replied back as handed Troy a $50 bill. Troy took the money and then walked out of the restaurant and back to his car.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was at Troy's house and it was already 8:30pm. Troy never said when Tyler's bed time was so Gabriella gave him dinner and gave him a bath. Tyler was so much fun to play with, except he looked so familiar. Troy had blue eyes and Tyler had brown eyes, just like her. Tyler was the name of the baby Gabriella' dad had given away, and Gabriella thought for a second if it was this Tyler. Gabriella finished this thought by seeing that there are many, many Tyler's in the world, so who knows where her baby is.

Tyler and Gabriella were sitting on the couch watching Noggin, until Tyler got up off the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Tyler, what are you going to do with that remote?" Gabriella questioned as she stood up off the couch. Tyler ignored the question and gave her an innocent smile before running away. Gabriella smiled and started to chase after him. Gabriella followed Tyler's footsteps and ran over to get him.

When Gabriella was close enough to grab Tyler, she yelled, "I'm going to get you." She then picked Tyler up from behind and swayed him around in her arms making him giggle. Gabriella laughed at Tyler's adorable giggle and then saw Troy come in through the garage door. Troy smiled at the sight of Tyler in Gabriella arms.

"Hey, Gabriella. Hey Tyler," Troy greeted as Gabriella put Tyler down and smiled at Troy.

"Daddy!" Tyler shirked as he ran over to Troy, who picked Tyler up when he approached him.

"Hey Tyler! Did you have fun with Gabriella?" Troy questioned as he looked at Tyler.

"Yeah! Gabriella fun!" Tyler answered as he pointed over to Gabriella.

"I bet she is," Troy commented as he kissed Tyler's check and put him down, "Thanks for babysitting Tyler for me."

"Oh, no problem, like I said before, he's well behaved," Gabriella replied as Troy smiled at her.

"Here's your money and Chad wanted he to give you the money he owed you from last night," Troy replied as he handed Gabriella the money.

"Thanks," Gabriella added as she took the money and put it in her pocket.

"No problem," Troy replied, "Tyler, why don't you go clean up the mess in the living room."

"But daddy!" Tyler complained.

"Tyler," Troy warned as Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and stomped into the living room. Gabriella giggled at him.

"Bye Tyler! I'll see you soon!" Gabriella called after him. Tyler immediately turned around towards Gabriella and ran up to her.

"Bye Gabrwiella!" Tyler replied as he hugged Gabriella's leg. Gabriella smiled and picked him up before placing a small kiss on his forehead. Tyler smiled and then Gabriella put him back down. Tyler then ran off into the living room.

"I'm going to head off now," Gabriella announced to Troy as she walked over to the front door. Troy just stared at her in awe. She was gorgeous and she loved kids. He then saw Gabriella open the front door.

"Wait Gabriella!" Troy called after her as Gabriella stopped and turned around to him.

"Yeah? What's up?" Gabriella questioned.

"Okay, um, there's this thing at work called couples night and, uh, everyone is required to go," Troy stammered, nervously as Gabriella smiled up at him. He looked so cute when he was nervous.

"And I was, uh, wondering if, uh, you would, go with me?" Troy stammered as Gabriella grinned at him.

"I would love to go with you, Troy," Gabriella answered. Troy smiled down at her.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30pm," Troy replied.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow for the directions to my house," Gabriella said. Troy couldn't stop smiling at Gabriella. She actually said yes!

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Troy added as he opened the door for Gabriella.

"Good night, Troy," Gabriella added as she walked out the door and was now on the porch.

"Good night, Gabriella," Troy replied back as Gabriella walked over to her car and drove off.


	6. I hope

_**Authors Note: Thank you soooo much for the reviews on the last chapter! Don't forget to vote for Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens at the Teen Choice Awards 09. Also, I LOVE YOU MICHEAL JACKSON RIP.**_

_~Friday, June 12, 2009._

At 7:00am, Troy woke up, as usual. He went to his bathroom to get ready and then went over to his closet and put on a Ralph Lauren sweater, some gray skinny jeans and white converses (A/N: Outfit on profile). Since it was Friday, he could dress casual. He then went to Tyler's room to get him ready.

Once in Tyler's room, Troy picked him up and got him dressed in a blue striped polo, some khaki shorts and blue converses (A/N: Outfit on Profile). He then took Tyler downstairs to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had just woke up at 7:30am. If she got to work early she could leave early and then go shopping with Sharpay. She got out of bed and went to her bathroom to do her hair and make-up. Her hair was wavy and her make-up was, as usual, light. She then went to her closet and out on her Ali Ro jersey dress, a white Eileen Fisher cardigan and some brown Chie Mihara sandals (A/N: Outfit on Profile). She then grabbed her white Miu Miu handbag and headed downstairs to her car. She would usually just grab breakfast at Starbucks.

Troy had just arrived at his parents' house. He unbuckled Tyler from his car seat and grabbed his diaper bag before heading to the front door of the house. He knocked on the door twice, only to find his mom answer the door.

"Hello Troy! Hi Tyler!" Troy's mom greeted as Troy steeped into the house.

"Hi mom," Troy greeted back as he set Tyler down on the ground.

"Grandma!" Tyler exclaimed as he went to Troy's mom and put his hands in the air, signaling for Troy's mom to pick him up. Troy's mom smiled as she bent down and picked Tyler up.

"Here's the diaper bag and I'll get off of work at 5 or so," Troy explained.

"Okay, honey," Troy's mom added.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. I have a work party tonight at 8 so could you watch Tyler for a couple of hours tonight?" Troy asked.

"Of course, Troy, I would love to," Troy's mom answered.

"Okay, thanks mom! I'll see you later," Troy replied as he walked out of the house and to his car. He then drove off to work.

When Gabriella got to work, she went straight up to her office and began to work on the July copy of ELLE magazine. It was already 9:00am, so Gabriella planned out that she would be finished by 12:00pm or so.

When Troy got to his work building, he went to his office and started to get to work. He was so excited about tonight. He hasn't been to an adult party since New Years Eve. Sure, he's been to a party but the last one he went to was Tyler's birthday party.

At 12:15pm, Gabriella had just finished the July copy of ELLE magazine. She had to edit a few other things, but the main magazine was put together. She put the magazine in her desk drawer and closed it before turning off her computer and heading out of her office. She then walked over to Sharpay's office.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella greeted as she entered Sharpay's office. She saw Sharpay was cleaning up a few things around her desk.

"Hey Gabby!" Sharpay greeted back as she walked up to Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"Ready to go shopping?" Gabriella questioned as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse," Sharpay answered as she grabbed her white Balenciaga handbag and walked towards her office door.

"Let's go," Sharpay announced as she exited the office, with Gabriella following.

Sharpay and Gabriella took separate cars. They decided to meet up at the Beverly Center shopping mall. Sharpay was the first one to arrive at the mall. She parked her car in a parking space and then saw a black Audi park next to her car. She saw Gabriella in the car. Sharpay grabbed her handbag and got out of her car only to see Gabriella do the same. Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and together they both walked to the entrance of the mall.

"So Gabs, are you planning on buying anything?" Sharpay questioned as she walked through the doors of the building.

"Well, I am looking for a party dress," Gabriella answered as she walked deeper into the mall with Sharpay by her side.

"Oooo! Whose party are you going to?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I just got invited." Gabriella answered

"By who?" Sharpay questioned.

"Someone," Gabriella answered with a smile.

"Ooo, I know that smile. Who is he? Where did you meet him?" Sharpay asked.

"His name is Troy, he invited me as his date for this couples night party his work is having," Gabriella answered as Sharpay smirked at her.

"What does he look like? Is he hot?"

"Sharpay, he's just a guy. Yes, he's a little hot."

"What do you mean 'he's a little hot'? Is he ugly?"

"He has brown hair, blue eyes tan skin and that's all I'm going to say about Troy."

"Fine, let's go to Bloomingdales!" Sharpay announced as she dragged Gabriella into the store.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked, referring to the dress in her hands. It was a knee length silver dress. It had sequins and everything.

"I'm going to take that," Sharpay answered as she took the dress from Gabriella's hands. Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued to look for a dress.

"How about his one?" Gabriella questioned as she held up a black sparkly dress.

"It's cute, but let's look at some more," Sharpay answered. For the next 10 minutes, Sharpay and Gabriella had grabbed cute dresses they had found.

"Okay, let me go try some on before I lose circulation in my arm," Gabriella announced as they both headed towards the dressing rooms. Gabriella went into an empty dressing room and put on one of the dresses. Sharpay took a seat on one of the couches in the dressing rooms. Gabriella then came out wearing a long read dress.

"What do you think?" Gabriella questioned as she spun around.

"Ehhhh, its okay, but it's too long. You're going to a party not walking the red carpet," Sharpay answered as Gabriella sighed and went back into her dressing room. She then came out a few minutes wearing a halter dress that was purple, pink and red.

"Do you like this one?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, it's too colorful," Sharpay answered, "Go put on something that's one color."

"Fine," Gabriella sighed as she went back into the dressing room. After Gabriella tried on at least 20 dresses, she came out wearing, what she thought, was the last dress.

"Okay, this is the last dress," Gabriella announced as she came out wearing a blue plaid dress.

"Um, no, it's way too long," Sharpay pointed out.

"It's knee length!" Gabriella defended.

"Well, I don't care. I'm just giving you my opinion. Are you sure that's the last one?" Sharpay questioned.

"I think? I'll go check," Gabriella replied as she went back into her dressing room, only to find her clothes she wore to the mall and a little gold dress hanging on the hook.

"Wait, there's one more!" Gabriella called as she closed the door behind her and put the dress on. She then came out few minutes later wearing the gold dress. It was sparkly, short and strapless. Gabriella loved it so much.

"I think this dress is the one, Shar," Gabriella replied.

"Oh, my, gosh! That dress is absolutely gorgeous! You have to get it! How much it is?" Sharpay commented as Gabriella looked at the price tag.

"Uh, $800.99," Gabriella answered, "I'm so getting it!"

"Oh, I also found these cute high heels over at the shoe section. Their only $500! And didn't you just get that new clutch from Gucci last week?"

"Yep! It was on sale for $350. Go grab the shoes and then I'll go change," Gabriella instructed.

"What's the magic word?" Sharpay teased as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Please go grab the shoes while I go get dressed," Gabriella answered.

"Thank you," Sharpay added as she walked away to the shoe section. Gabriella then went back into the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes.

When Gabriella had bought the shoes and the dress, while Sharpay had bought the silver dress and a bunch of accessories, they left Bloomingdales and went to the other stores in the mall. They went to Gucci, Louis Vuitton and a bunch of other stores. They also went to Starbucks and a restaurant to get food and drinks. At the end of the shopping trip, both girls had spent at least three thousand dollars on purses, dresses, accessories and shoes. At 4:30pm Sharpay and Gabriella were both heading out to the parking lot.

"We should go shopping again, sometime! Say, next weekend?" Sharpay suggested as Gabriella put on her Ray Ban avatars.

"Defiantly," Gabriella agreed as they were in front of their cars.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie!" Sharpay replied as she leaned over and gave Gabriella a hug.

"See you soon!" Gabriella added as she pulled away and put her shopping bags in her trunk. Sharpay did the same and then drove off. Gabriella drove off, back to her house, as well.

When she got to her house, she called Troy's phone. She waited and waited for him to pick up, but he didn't. She left a message saying the directions to her house.

At 5:00pm, Troy had just finished up his work. He shut his computer down and grabbed his suitcase, before going down to the parking lot, to his car and driving off to his parents' house.

When Troy got to his parents house, he parked the car in the driveway and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell twice, only to see his dad answer the door, carrying Tyler in his arms.

"Hey Troy!" Troy's dad greeted.

"Daddy!" Tyler cried as he leaned over towards Troy. Troy's dad handed Tyler to Troy and then Troy stepped into the house.

"Hey dad!" Troy greeted, "How was he?"

"He was good. He had two naps and actually stayed in the bed until we got him," Troy's dad answered.

"Okay, so where's mom?" Troy's asked.

"She went out to the grocery store. Oh, and she also wants to know when you're dropping off Tyler tonight before you go to your staff party," Troy's dad added.

"Oh, I'll be here with him around 7. I'll pack his pajamas so if he gets tired, he can just go to sleep."

"Okay, well we'll see you then," Troy's dad added as he handed Troy the diaper bag.

"Okay, see you later, dad," Troy replied as he put Tyler down for a second and gave his dad a hug. He then headed out to his car and drove back home.

When Troy got home, picked up Tyler and his suitcase and went inside the house. He felt his suitcase vibrate, which meant he had a call. He put Tyler down on the ground, only to see his wonder off into the house and then laid the suitcase down on the kitchen counter and tried to open the suitcase, but the lock was stuck. He kept trying to open it and when he finally got it open, the phone stopped ringing. He looked at his blackberry and saw he had a new message. He was about to answer it until Tyler started to cry. Troy ran over to the noise, which was in the hallway, and saw Tyler lying on the ground, trying to get up. Troy ran over to him and scooped him up in his arms.

"What happened, buddy?" Troy questioned as he carried Tyler into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Troy sat Tyler on the kitchen counter.

"I fwell," Tyler sobbed as he rubbed his right cheek, which was beating red.

"Let me get you some ice," Troy announced as he ran over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door. He then grabbed an ice pack and went back over to Tyler.

"Put that on your cheek," Troy instructed as he gave Tyler the ice pack. Tyler placed it on his cheek and started to wipe his left eye with his hand. Troy kissed Tyler forehead, before stroking his blonde curls.

After a few minutes, Tyler removed the ice from his cheek and handed it back to Troy.

"All better," Tyler replied as Troy nodded and placed Tyler back down on the ground.

"This time, try not to fall again, okay?" Troy suggested.

"Okay," Tyler agreed as he walked off into the living room. Troy then grabbed his phone from his suitcase, only to find Gabriella had called him. He listened to the voice message, telling him the way to her house. She didn't live that far from him. It would take him about 15 minutes to get there.

When it was already 6:30pm, Troy decided he had to go get ready now. He left Tyler in his room, playing with his cars. He went to his room and went straight to his master bathroom. There, he did his hair. He grabbed some hair gel and slicked his hair to the side.

He then went to his closet and put on a black button up shirt and over topped the shirt with his navy suit. He then grabbed some socks and out his black dress shoes on (A/N: Outfit on Profile). After about 10 more minutes of perfecting his appearance, he grabbed his cell phone and wallet and headed to Tyler's room.

"Come on Tyler, we need to get to Grandpa and Grandma's house," Troy announced as Tyler stood up.

"Okay, daddy," Tyler added as he walked to Troy, who picked him up in his arms. He then walked down stairs to his car and drove off to his parents' house.

After Troy dropped off Tyler at his parents' house, it was already 7:40pm. He decided to go pick up some flowers at a nearby flower shop. At the flower shop he picked out some lilies for daisies for Gabriella. He then sped off to her place, if he didn't want to be late.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was adding finishing touches to her appearance. She had the gold dress on, along with the gold high heels Sharpay had picked out for her (A/N: Outfit on Profile). She also had her silver Gucci clutch and in it was her iphone, her house key and her lipstick. She had on her big gold earrings and a gold wristband that matched her outfit perfectly. She was downstairs in her foyer, looking in her hall mirror when she heard her door bell ring. She smiled as she fluffed her hair one last time before going to the door and opening it to find Troy there with his eyes widened at Gabriella's appearance.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted as she opened the door wider for Troy to come in.

Troy just stood there, on her porch looking at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous, even better than that. He felt his jaw drop as he kept eyeing her up and down. Gabriella giggled at him as Troy then snapped back into reality and quickly closed his mouth shut.

"Wow, you look great," Troy complimented as he stepped into her house.

"Thank you, you look pretty damn sexy yourself," Gabriella commented as she realized what she had just said. She looked down to the ground as she felt her cheeks getting hot and red.

"I mean, you look very handsome, Troy," Gabriella replied.

"Thank you, but I also accept sexy," Troy teased.

"Ha ha," Gabriella laughed, sarcastically.

"Oh, and these flowers are for you," Troy added as he handed Gabriella the daisies in his hand.

"Aww, thank you! These are beautiful," Gabriella said as she took the flowers, "Let me just put them in my kitchen and then we'll head off."

"Okay," Troy replied as Gabriella went to her kitchen and set the flowers down on the counter. She then walked back to Troy.

"Let's go," Gabriella announced as she locked her front door and followed Troy to the car. Troy opened the passenger seat door for Gabriella and then went to his side of the car. He then drove off to Connor's house.

In the car, Gabriella and Troy sat there in silence until Gabriella finally spoke up.

"So, where's this party going to be?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked over at her, because it was a red light.

"My boss' house, which is somewhere in Beverly Hills," Troy answered as he looked back at the road and kept driving. For the rest of the car ride, Troy and Gabriella made small talk with the radio playing in the background.

When they arrived at the party, Troy drove up to the top of the mile long driveway. He saw there were a few cars parked by the sides of the driveway so he decided to park there. He looked at the time, which read 8:15pm. He stopped the car and took his keys out before going to Gabriella's side of the car and opening the door for her.

"Thank you," Gabriella replied as Troy shut the door behind her. He then felt Gabriella hang onto his arm. Troy smiled and led her to the front of the house.

At the front, there was a woman standing there with a clipboard, along with 2 men wearing a shirt that read 'security'. He also saw a red rope in front of the door.

"Name please?" The lady asked as she looked at Troy.

"Troy Bolton," Troy answered as the lady looked at her clipboard.

"Ahh, yes. Troy Bolton, you're at the very top of the list. And I'm assuming this is your date," The lady replied as Troy nodded 'yes'. The lady then opened the red rope for Troy and Gabriella, letting them into the house.

In the house, there was music blaring in the background, there were people dancing, mingling and just drinking.

"Do you want something to drink?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Gabriella answered as Troy led her to the bar. Once at the bar, Troy and Gabriella sat in a barstool.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked Troy and Gabriella.

"Uh, can I have a beer," Troy ordered as the bartender nodded.

"And can I have an apple martini," Gabriella ordered as the bartender started to make the drinks. Once they had their drinks, Troy paid the bartender and they sat at the bar, talking, until someone approached them.

"Hey Troy!" Connor greeted.

"Oh, hey Connor," Troy greeted back as he shook Connor's hand.

"Glad you came and who, may I ask, is this?" Connor asked, referring to Gabriella.

"This is my friend, Gabriella," Troy answered as Gabriella shook Connor's hand as well.

"Well, nice to meet you Gabriella," Connor added as he let go of Gabriella's hand and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Connor," Gabriella commented as she gave Connor a smile.

"Might I say, your smile is beautiful," Connor flirted as Gabriella blushed. 'Why the fuck is he flirting with Gabriella?!' Troy thought as he glared at Connor.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Connor. Now if you excuse us, we're going to go dance," Troy butted in as he took Gabriella's hand and led her to the dance floor. When they were on the dance floor, Troy danced close to Gabriella, grabbing her waist as Gabriella's hips swayed to the music.

"I love this song!" Gabriella yelled over the music as the song, waking up in Vegas, played in the background. Gabriella put her arm around Troy's neck while the other arm was in the air. They danced together during the whole song.

When the song was over, Troy and Gabriella pulled back from there position and Troy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're a great dancer," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella giggled at him, he was so cheesy.

"Thank-," Gabriella started to say until she was cut off by someone.

"Hey Troy!" Jake, Troy's coworker, greeted as he approached Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Jake! When did you get here?" Troy asked.

"Ehh, about 10 minutes ago. Is this your girlfriend or something?" Jake questioned, referring to Gabriella.

"Oh, no, this is my friend Gabriella," Troy answered as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Well, you two were certainly getting very friendly on the dance floor," Jake commented as Troy rolled his eyes.

"You should go get a drink, Jake. You look thirsty," Troy changed the subject as he pushed Jake towards the bar.

"He seems…….. Nice," Gabriella commented, once Jake was away.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you want to go dance, again?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, let's go," Troy answered with a smile as he led Gabriella over towards the dance floor.

On the dance floor, Troy and Gabriella danced like they were before, except they were a little further apart. They were dancing together until a slow song was then played.

"This song is for all the couples out there," The DJ announced on his microphone as a bunch of couples started to slow dance on the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" Troy asked sweetly as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Well, I sure would be an idiot if I said no to that," Gabriella answered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Troy added as he took Gabriella's hand, gently and walked over to an empty space on the dance floor. On the dance floor, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, while Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. Troy then pulled her a closer to his body and then they both started to dance.

"Thanks for coming to this party with me," Troy replied as he kept dancing with Gabriella.

"No problem, Troy, I'm having fun," Gabriella added.

"Yeah, sure, it's fun having a bunch of creepy guys flirting with you," Troy joked as Gabriella laughed.

"Well, that's fun, too," Gabriella joked back. Troy smiled and the both of them kept on dancing. Troy tried his best not to grab her face and pull her into a passionate kiss. She looked sexy in the little gold dress and he loved the fact that her curls were hanging off her shoulders. She was probably the best looking person in this room. He then caught Gabriella staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

Gabriella stared at Troy. He looked deep in thought.

"I wonder if he likes my dress." Gabriella thought to herself as he stared into Troy's eyes. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The way his hair was slicked to the side was so attractive. His blue eyes and his tan skin was a perfect match. He looked very sexy in his navy suit; it showed all his curves and muscles. Gabriella wanted to press her lips against his soft ones' so bad. She knew that would defiantly be awkward and creepy for both of them so she just kept dancing to the music.

"Gabriella? Is there something on my face?" Troy asked because Gabriella was looking at Troy, intently. Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and snapped back into reality.

"Oh, no, why?" She asked back.

"I don't know? You were looking at my face like there was something wrong with it," Troy answered.

"Oh, sorry about that," Gabriella apologized as she looked down and blushed. Troy smiled as took his right hand and lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Do I really make you blush that much?" Troy teased. Gabriella looked at him and then blushed, once again. Troy chuckled as Gabriella brought her hand up and hit his arm playfully.

"Hey! It's not my fault I blush!" Gabriella defended.

"Okay, sure it isn't," Troy added as Gabriella laughed.

"Shut up!" Gabriella ordered, jokingly. The song then ended and Troy pulled back from the position. He then wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and led her to the bar.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"To the bar," Troy answered as he kept on walking.

"Trying to get me dunk, huh?" Gabriella teased.

"Oh, yes, you caught me," Troy replied, sarcastically. He then arrived at the bar and the both of them ordered a beer. When they got it, they walked away from the bar and walked around the house.

"I never got how old you are," Gabriella pointed out.

"I'm 28, how about you?" Troy questioned.

"Same," Gabriella answered as they found an empty couch. They both then took a seat on the couch and kept talking.

"Do you have any kids?" Troy asked.

"What is this? 20 questions?" Gabriella teased.

"Just answer the question," Troy demanded, teasingly as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Long story but in the end, no I don't have any kids," Gabriella answered.

"Oh, why?" Troy asked.

"I told you, it's a long story," Gabriella answered.

"Just tell me," Troy replied as Gabriella shook her head.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, I promise."

"Fine," Troy gave in.

"Who's Tyler's mom?" Gabriella questioned as Troy looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"Who's Tyler's mom?" Gabriella repeated.

"I know what you said, but why would you want to know the answer to that?" Troy questioned.

"Well the first time I was babysitting Tyler I asked him if he had a mom. He answered 'no' and that you didn't know his mom either."

"Well that answer is true. I don't know Tyler's mom."

"Well, then how did you get to keep Tyler?"

"It's a long story," Troy mimicked Gabriella.

"Mimicking is not going to get you anywhere in life," Gabriella teased.

"But it is a long story. I'll tell you soon enough, I promise."

"Okay," Gabriella mumbled, disappointed.

For the next hour or so, Troy and Gabriella talked. In the end Troy found out Gabriella was 28 years old. She had no kids and no past relationships. She didn't like to party and she loved to go shopping. She worked as an editor for ELLE magazine and her best friend was Sharpay Evens. She loves kids and wants her own someday and is trying to find the right guy.

Gabriella found out that Troy was 28 years old and he was a single parent. He has had no past relationships and, of course, he had Tyler as his kid. He didn't like to party, either, and he loved to play with Tyler. He worked for the biggest company in the world and his best friend was Chad Danforth. He is trying to find the right woman and mother for Tyler, but it's hard for him.

After talking for almost 2 hours, they saw people already leaving. Troy got up and helped Gabriella get up. He then took her hand and they walked up to the door.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered as they kept walking to the front door.

"Thanks for coming to the party, Troy," Connor replied.

"Thanks for inviting us. We had fun," Troy added as he smiled at Gabriella.

"Oh, so where did you guys do 'it'?" Connor questioned.

"No man! I meant the party was fun," Troy corrected.

"Oh, sorry. Well, glad you had fun. I'll see you Monday Troy. I hope to see you soon, too, Gabriella," Connor replied.

"I'm sure if you see Troy, you'll see me," Gabriella added as she smiled at Troy then back at Connor.

"Bye!" Connor called after them as Troy and Gabriella walked outside to their car. Troy and Gabriella got into the car and then Troy drove off back to Gabriella's house.

Once Troy arrived at Gabriella's house, he opened the car door for her and grabbed her hand. He then walked to the front door with her. They both stopped at the front of the house.

"I had a great time tonight, Troy," Gabriella commented as Troy grabbed both of her hands and faced her.

"Same here," Troy added as he smiled at Gabriella.

"Good night, Troy," Gabriella replied as she smiled at Troy.

"Good night, Gabriella," Troy said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back Gabriella smiled at him and then let go of his hands. She then gave Troy a small wave before unlocking her door and going into her house.

When the door was closed, Troy walked over to his car and got inside of it. He then drove off back to his parents' house.

At Troy's parents' house, he opened the front door, since it was unlocked, and stepped inside. He greeted his mom and dad before going into the living room and seeing Tyler asleep on the couch. Troy smiled as bent down and kissed Tyler's forehead. He then picked Tyler up in his arms and grabbed the diaper bag. He thanked his parents and gave them a small wave before going to his car and driving back to his house.

At Troy's house, he put Tyler to bed, giving him a goodnight kiss. He sat in Tyler's room and watched him sleep.

"You'll have a new mommy, soon, I hope" Troy whispered to Tyler, well aware that Tyler probably couldn't even hear that. Troy then walked out of Tyler's room and back to his room.


	7. Mommy?

_**Authors Note: I'm VERY VERY sorry I didn't update sooner!! I'm the worst author EVER! To make it up to you guys, I will give you guys a 2-3 chapter marathon when I get 100 reviews!**_

_~Saturday, June 13, 2009, Los Angeles._

The next morning, Troy woke up around 10:00am with a huge grin on his face. Since it was a weekend, Troy didn't have to work, which meant more time with Tyler. Troy hopped out of bed feeling extra happy and got ready.

Troy went to his bathroom to take a shower and then went over to his closet to get dressed. He put on a white T-shirt, some light colored skinny jeans and his black converses (A/N: Outfit on profile). After getting ready, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He usually didn't wake Tyler up on the weekends. When Tyler was awake, he would stand by his crib and yell 'daddy' until Troy came. In the kitchen, Troy got out some eggs and bacon and started to cook it. He took out the saucepan and started to cook breakfast.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had just woke up. It was already 10:30am and she was wide awake. She stretched in her bed before getting out of it and heading to her bathroom to brush her teeth and such. She then went down to her kitchen and dug through her refrigerator to find something to eat. She got out some fruit and started to whip a smoothie. She also found ingredients to make waffles in her new waffle maker she just bought.

Troy was frying the bacon until he heard a noise coming from up the stairs.

"Daddy!" Tyler yelled, loud enough for Troy to hear. Troy took the bacon off the saucepan and put it on a plate before turning off the stove and dashing up the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Tyler screamed, over and over again. Troy then entered the room to find Tyler standing up in his crib, hanging on tightly to his blue blanket. That blue blanket was actually given to Troy on the day Greg dropped Tyler off at his house.

"Tyler! Tyler! Daddy's here! Please stop screaming," Troy mimicked as he walked towards the crib. Tyler already had his arms in the air for Troy to pick him up. When Troy approached the crib, he bent down and picked Tyler up in his arms. Tyler immediately wrapped his little arms around Troy's neck.

"Daddy!" Tyler exclaimed with a grin on his face. Troy smiled as gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He then grabbed a pacifier that was on top of Tyler's dresser and put it in Tyler's mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" Troy asked as he walked out of Tyler's room and downstairs to the kitchen. Tyler just nodded his head because the pacifier was in his mouth, therefore he couldn't talk.

"Good, let's go eat some breakfast," Troy replied as he put Tyler in his highchair. He then got one of Tyler's plates and put the food on it. He also got Tyler's bottle and filled it up with milk.

"Yummy!" Tyler commented once Troy set the plate in front of him. Troy then handed Tyler a small spoon and fork and Tyler began to eat. Troy got a plate as well and started to eat also. While eating breakfast, Troy decided to make small talk with Tyler.

"What do you want to do today, Tyler?" Troy asked as he looked over at his son.

"Play with Gabrwiella!" Tyler answered.

"Buddy, I think Gabriella's busy today," Troy replied as Tyler looked down sadly.

"She said she would play with me," Tyler complained.

"Don't worry, she'll come over and play soon," Troy reassured.

"But I want to play with her today!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Tyler, no yelling!" Troy scolded as Tyler's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"I want to play with Gabrwiella!" Tyler repeated as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Tyler, what if she's bu-," Troy started to say but then Tyler cut him off.

"Call!" Tyler answered.

"Uh, no," Troy replied.

"Can we call her, daddy? Pwease!" Tyler asked, giving his dad the most adorablest face. Troy looked at Tyler for a few seconds and it didn't take long for Troy to give in.

"Fine," Troy answered.

"Yay!" Tyler cheered

"But we're calling AFTER breakfast," Troy replied. Then he and Tyler started to eat breakfast again.

After breakfast, Troy got Tyler out of his highchair and put dishes in the sink. He cleaned up the table and walked back over to the sink to wash the dishes. Meanwhile, Tyler was just following Troy, closely, looking up at his face.

"Can we call her now daddy?" Tyler asked while Troy was cleaning the table.

"Not yet, Tyler," Troy answered as Tyler followed Troy to the sink.

"Now?" Tyler asked as Troy began to wash the dishes.

"No, Tyler, not now," Troy answered. Tyler then grabbed onto Troy's leg and hung onto it.

"Can we call now, daddy? Pwease, Pwease, Pwease!" Tyler begged as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Tyler, we'll call her when we call her," Troy replied calmly.

"Huh?" Tyler asked, confused, "Do we call now?"

"No, Tyler," Troy sighed, annoyed.

"Okay," Tyler asked. Once he finished the dishes, he grabbed his iphone, with Tyler still hanging onto his leg.

"Now?" Tyler asked. Troy walked over to the couch in the living room and took a seat. Tyler let go of Troy's leg and jumped onto the couch.

"Yes, we're calling her now," Troy answered as Tyler clapped his little hands together.

"Yay!'" Tyler cheered as Troy dialed Gabriella's number.

With Gabriella, She was eating breakfast when her phone started to ring. She grabbed her blackberry and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered as she took bite of her waffles.

"Hey Gabriella, it's Lauren," Lauren greeted.

"Oh, hey Lauren, how are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Good, so I was wondering f you wanted to go to lunch tomorrow?" Lauren questioned back.

"Lunch sounds good, what time?"

"Uh, how about 12:30? Is that good?"

"Yeah, that's fine! I'll see you then, bye!" Gabriella replied.

"Bye, Gabi!" Lauren added as they both hung up their phone.

Meanwhile, Troy had just called Gabriella and the line was busy. He hung up the phone and looked back at Tyler who was staring at Troy, intently.

"She pick up?" Tyler asked.

"No, Tyler, she didn't pick up," Troy answered as Tyler looked away sadly.

"Okay," Tyler added, disappointed. Troy looked down sadly as well; it killed him to see his son sad.

"I'll call again, buddy," Troy announced as Tyler looked at him with a smile.

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" Tyler added as he leaned over and hugged Troy's waist because that's all he could reach. Troy hugged back and kissed Tyler's forehead. He then picked up his phone, again, and dialed Gabriella's number.

Gabriella had just finished breakfast and was now doing the dishes. She was just about finished when her phone started to ring. She walked over to the table and picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, making sure it was Gabriella.

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's Troy," Troy greeted.

"Oh, hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted back as her heart started beating fast.

"So, I was wondering if you were doing anything today?" Troy asked.

"Um, no why?" Gabriella answered.

"Well, uh, Tyler was wondering if-," Troy started but then was cut off by Tyler.

"Gabrwiella!" Tyler exclaimed in the background.

"Hold on," Troy replied. He then faced Tyler and put the phone on speaker.

"Here, buddy, you can talk to Gabriella now," Troy replied as Tyler looked at the phone.

"Gabrwiella?" Tyler questioned.

"Is this Tyler?"

"Yeah! Gabrwiella! Can you come over and play?" Tyler asked, while Troy chuckled in the background.

"Aww, of course Tyler. I would love to."

"Yay! Daddy said you be busy today."

"Well your daddy was wrong."

"Hey! I'm right here," Troy cut in.

"When you come over?" Tyler asked.

"When do you want me to come over?" Gabriella asked.

"Uhhh, daddy? When can Gabrwiella come over?" Tyler asked Troy.

"How about, um, 12 or so?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, that sounds good, I'll see you then Tyler!" Gabriella replied.

"Okay! Bye-bye Gabriella!" Tyler added as he passed the phone to Troy. Troy took the phone off speaker and then put in back on his ear.

"Thanks for doing that, Tyler has been bugging me all morning to call you and invite you over to play," Troy replied.

"Oh, no problem, plus, I get to see you, don't I?" Gabriella flirted as Troy blushed. Gladly, Gabriella couldn't see it.

"Daddy, why your cheek turn red?" Tyler asked as Gabriella laughed on the phone.

"Tyler, go play with your toys please," Troy instructed as Tyler sighed and went over to his toy chest.

"Look who's blushing now?" Gabriella teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Troy mumbled.

"So, I'll see you at 12?" Gabriella recalled.

"Yeah, see you then," Troy added. They both then hung up the phone. Troy then put his phone on the coffee table and walked over to Tyler. Both father and son started to play together.

Meanwhile, after Gabriella had hung up the phone, she dashed up to her room and got ready. It was already 11:00am! She went to take a shower and then went to her closet. She put on her black Gucci tank top and some white Diesel shorts. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton handbag and her white sandals and dashed out the door.

With Troy, it was already 11:30am so he decided he needed to change Tyler out of his pajamas.

"Come on, buddy, let's go get changed before Gabriella comes," Troy announced. Tyler didn't respond back, instead he got up and walked over to the stairs. Troy followed Tyler to the stairs as Tyler started to climb up the steps, followed by Troy. Once upstairs, Troy and Tyler went to Tyler's room. Tyler then ran over to his toy box and started to get out his toys.

"Tyler let me get you changed and then you can play with your toys," Troy replied.

"No, daddy!" Tyler whined. He was about to run off until Troy picked him up and headed towards Tyler's bed.

"Oh, no you're not going to run around the house until I catch you," Troy warned as he sat down on Tyler's bed and started to unzip his footsie pajamas. He slipped the piece of clothing off of Tyler's body, leaving Tyler in nothing but his diaper. Troy picked up Tyler and headed towards his changing table and started to take off his diaper. When Tyler's diaper was off Troy went to Tyler's closet to get some more diapers. Meanwhile, the door bell had just rang.

"Gabrwiella!!!" Tyler exclaimed. Troy was still in the closet and Tyler was climbing down the changing table. Troy just entered the room only to find Tyler gone.

"Tyler? Where are you?" Troy yelled as he heard footsteps down the stairs. Troy then remembered the door bell rang. Troy dropped the diaper in his hand and ran down the stairs to Tyler.

Meanwhile, Tyler was downstairs and ran to the door. The door had windows to the side of it so Tyler could see Gabriella out there waiting out there. He ran to the door and unlocked it only to see Gabriella standing there.

"Hi Tyler!" Gabriella greeted and then started to laugh. Tyler was naked and you could see EVERYTHING.

"Tyler, get back here!" Troy yelled as he approached Tyler. Troy quickly picked him up and looked over at Gabriella who was still laughing, hard. Troy held Tyler closer to his body, trying to cover up Tyler's little manhood.

"I'm sorry, hi Troy!" Gabriella said in between laughs.

"Hi Gabriella," Troy mumbled, noticing Gabriella was still laughing, "You try handling a little boy who won't stay still!"

"I sorry, I'm sorry. I'm done, I promise," Gabriella added as she stepped into the house, closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to go get Tyler dressed. You can come, if you want," Troy replied as Gabriella nodded her head and followed Troy upstairs. Troy and Gabriella both got Tyler dressed, Troy changing his diaper and Gabriella dressing him into a blue polo, some navy shorts and his blue converses (A/N: Outfit on profile).

After, Troy, Gabriella and Tyler headed downstairs to the outside part of the house.

"Gabrwiella! Swing!" Tyler exclaimed as he took Gabriella's hand and led her to the swings. Troy followed the two of to Tyler's play set.

Gabriella picked Tyler up and placed him on the swings before going to the back and pushing him, lightly.

"Higher! Higher!" Tyler exclaimed in joy as Gabriella pushed him higher. Troy just stared at the two of them. He could see the bond Gabriella had for Tyler and he knew for a fact that she would be a great mother. His thoughts then got interrupted when he heard Tyler calling him.

"Look daddy! I really high!" Tyler shirked as Gabriella backed away from the swing because it was now too high for her to keep pushing. She then walked over to Troy and stood by him; both of them watching Tyler pump his legs in the air. Troy and Gabriella both smiled at the sight of Tyler's grin on his face. They then looked at each other and smiled before turning their eyes back towards Tyler.

"Gabrwiella, can you get me down?" Tyler asked.

"Okay Tyler, just hold on," Gabriella answered as she went over and held onto the swing ropes. She then pulled the swing to a stop, while Tyler hopped off the swing. Tyler then ran over to Troy, who immediately picked him up.

"Did you see that daddy!? I go high!" Tyler asked.

"I did see you go high," Troy answered as Gabriella came up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you two wanted to go out for lunch? My treat, of course," Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, sure, let's go. But don't worry about it, I'll pay," Troy answered.

"No, no I'll buy, its fine," Gabriella insisted. The three of them then went inside to get their shoes on before heading out to Troy's car. Gabriella buckled Tyler in his car seat while Troy grabbed the keys and the diaper bag. He then got into the driver's seat, while Gabriella got into the passenger's seat, and drove off.

Troy drove down to Stanley's in Los Angeles. Once there, he parked the car in a parking space and then took the key out of the ignition. Gabriella exited the car and then went to Tyler's side and unbuckled him. Troy had just arrived to Tyler's side and was about to get him out until he saw Gabriella get him out. Gabriella picked up Tyler in her arms and then grabbed the diaper bag before seeing Troy close the door.

With Gabriella's free hand, she hesitantly grabbed Troy's hand. She then felt Troy's hand clutch onto hers' tighter. She smiled up at him and intertwined her fingers with his. Troy felt a spark shoot up his body when she did that but then shook it off and proceeded walking to the entrance.

Inside the restaurant, when the three of them were seated, Troy and Gabriella were looking through the menu. Gabriella had given Tyler some toys she found in the diaper bag and Tyler played merrily with them.

"What are you going to get?" Gabriella asked Troy, who was still looking down at the mnu.

"Uh, I don't know yet. How about you?" Troy questioned back.

"I may get a salad or something. What are you going to get Tyler?"

"Maybe a sandwich, I don't know."

"Hi, my name's Abby and I'll be you waitress today. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Umm, I'll have a Coke," Troy answered.

"And I'll have an iced tea," Gabriella answered.

"What do you want to drink, Tyler?" Troy asked.

"Mwilk!" Tyler answered.

"Okay, those will be right out," Abby replied as she walked away. For the next 10 minutes, Troy and Gabriella ordered their food and Tyler's. Troy and Gabriella were talking together while Tyler was playing with his toys.

"Gabriwella, can you change my diaper?" Tyler asked as Troy gave him a surprising look.

"Tyler, since when do you want your diaper changed?" Troy asked.

"Because I want Gabrwiella to change my diaper," Tyler answered.

"Sure, let's go change your diaper Tyler," Gabriella answered as she picked up both the diaper bag and Tyler. She then headed to the ladies restroom to change his diaper. Troy just sat there alone while he waited for Gabriella and Tyler to come back.

After lunch, Troy, Gabriella and Tyler headed home. Troy put the leftover food in the refrigerator while Gabriella took Tyler to the living room to play. When Troy was done he went to the living room to find Gabriella and Tyler on the couch together. Gabriella was sitting on one of the cushions and Tyler was in her lap, sleeping. Gabriella and her arms wrapped around his body and she was stroking his blonde hair with her hand. Troy just stared at them in awe. This was the cutest moment he's ever seen in his life. Plus, Tyler wasn't that comfortable with people he's known for a few days. But with Gabriella, he acted as if she was his mom.

While Troy was staring, Gabriella looked back and saw him. He didn't even notice that she was staring back at him; he looked too deep in thought. She then looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and smiled. If only her father let her keep her little baby boy. She had always wanted a child ever since the first time she was pregnant. Tyler was the closest thing she had to a child. She cared for him and he cared for her. Gabriella then saw Troy walk up to her. He just stood to the side of the couch watching his son sleep. Gabriella picked Tyler up in her arms, carefully, and then stood up.

"Do you want me to put him to bed?" Gabriella asked, quietly, so she won't wake up Tyler.

"Yeah, I'll come too," Troy answered as they both walked up to the stairs and to Tyler's room.

In Tyler's room, Gabriella walked over to his crib and gently placed Tyler in it. She placed one last stroke on his head and leaned down and kissed his forehead. She smiled at him and then felt Troy stand next to her. Troy looked down at the sleeping child and smiled. He then looked over at Gabriella who was smiling down at him also. He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Gabriella's hand and leading her out of the room.

Downstairs in the living room, Troy was sitting on the couch, watching TV and Gabriella was cleaning the room.

"Gabriella, you don't have to clean up the room. It's not your house," Troy insisted as Gabriella shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I made the mess with Tyler so I'll clean it up," Gabriella assured as she proceeded cleaning up. Troy sighed and stood up. He headed towards Gabriella, who had a bunch of toys in her hands, and took them away from her grasp. He then placed the toys in the toy box and walked back over to an irritated Gabriella.

"Hey! I was going to clean that up," Gabriella protested as Troy chuckled.

"Okay, but this is my house, therefore I will clean it," Troy replied.

"Bossy," Gabriella muttered under her breath, but it was till loud enough for Troy to hear.

"Did you just call me bossy?" Troy questioned with a smile on his face.

"Maybe?" Gabriella teased as she took a step closer to him. Troy looked at her and gave her a glare. Gabriella knew she was going to get it now and started to run off. But just before she got anywhere, Troy grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. Gabriella giggled and when Troy finally put her down she smiled up at him, a few laughs coming out of her mouth, as well as Troy's'. They both then heard a loud cry coming from up the stairs. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other before dashing up the stairs to Tyler's room.

In Tyler's room, Troy walked over to Tyler's crib and picked up the crying baby boy in his arms. Troy rocked him back and forth before reaching for a pacifier on the side table.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Troy asked as he rubbed Tyler's back.

"Gabrwiella gone," Tyler sobbed as Gabriella walked up to him and looked into Tyler's eyes.

"I'm right here, sweetie, I'm not going to leave without saying good-bye to you," Gabriella assured as Troy handed her Tyler. Tyler rested his head on Gabriella's shoulder and sobbed into it. He wrapped his little arms around Gabriella's neck and then pulled back from her neck.

"I wish you were my mommy," Tyler replied. Both Gabriella and Troy's mouth dropped at what Tyler had just said.

"Mommy!?" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed in their heads.


	8. Tyler's question

**Authors Note: I knew you guys would give me enough reviews for the marathon! You guys are the best and you deserve this! Enjoy!!**

_~Saturday, June 13, 2009, Los Angeles. _

Troy looked over at Gabriella who also had a shocked look on her face. He then looked down at Tyler who was sleeping in Gabriella's arms, peacefully. Gabriella placed Tyler down in his crib before looking over at Troy.

"Uh, let's head downstairs," Troy whispered as Gabriella nodded her head. They both then headed downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry about what Tyler said. He's just 2 and they seem to say-," Troy started to say until Gabriella cut him off.

"Troy, there's no need to apologize. I was just a little shocked her would say that," Gabriella interrupted.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. He never talked to anybody like that. I mean never. Not my friends, not my dates, no one," Troy pointed out.

"Well then I feel pretty special," Gabriella added with a smile. Troy smiled back at her and then looked over at the clock on the wall.

"What time do you plan on leaving?" Troy asked, politely. It's not that he wanted her to leave he practically wanted the opposite. But he knew she didn't want to stay here all day and night.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe in an hour or so," Gabriella answered.

"Okay, well it's already 4:00pm, so do you want to stay for dinner or something?" Troy offered.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'll just eat at home," Gabriella answered.

"Okay, if you say so, but Tyler would love for you to stay over," Troy added.

"Well, I'll just have to ask him then," Gabriella teased. Troy grinned at her and then looked down at the remote.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded her head 'yes'. Troy turned on the TV and the two of them watched it for a couple of minutes, until Troy decided to make a move. He did a fake yawn and took his arm and put it over Gabriella's shoulders. Meanwhile, Gabriella was watching his every move from the corner of her eye. He acted like a teenager trying to make a move on their crush. She giggled silently before looking at Troy and speaking.

"You're so tacky," Gabriella joked.

"What did I do?" Troy asked, innocently as he took his arm off of Gabriella's shoulder.

"That has to be the oldest move in the book," Gabriella added.

"What?" Troy questioned, again.

"Oh, please, you know what you did," Gabriella replied. She then replayed what Troy did and did a fake yawn and outing it over Troy's shoulder. Troy looked away and blushed, but Gabriella could still see it.

"Did I make you blush?" Gabriella teased as Troy looked over at her.

"No," Troy mumbled as Gabriella poked his side.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Troy!"

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled back as Gabriella smiled up at him. He smiled back down at her and then placed his arm around her shoulders.

"There we go, that's more like it," Gabriella added as she moved more towards Troy. They both then watched TV.

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella both heard a loud cry from upstairs. They both ran up the stairs to Tyler's room to find Tyler standing up in his crib, crying. His cheeks were rosy red and his eyes were puffy. He had a tear stained face and his pacifier in his mouth. Troy walked over to him and picked him up in his arms.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Troy asked as he rocked Tyler back and forth. Tyler dug his head into Troy's shoulder when Gabriella had just entered the room.

"I not tired anymore," Tyler replied as he looked up at Troy. Troy leaned down and kissed his forehead before placing him down on the ground. Tyler then ran over towards Gabriella.

"Gabrwiella!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hi sweetie, how was your nap?" Gabriella asked.

"It was good! You were in my dream!" Tyler answered as Gabriella bent down to his side.

"I was? That's cool," Gabriella added. Tyler then walked more towards her and gave her a hug. Gabriella smiled and returned the hug and gave Tyler a small peck on the cheek. She then tried to pull back but Tyler was still hanging onto her.

"Tyler, you can let go now," Gabriella replied as she tried to pull away.

"No," Tyler refused as he made his grip stronger on her. Gabriella sighed and gave Tyler one last hug before pulling away from his grip. Tyler looked at her, sadly before looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I couldn't really breathe," Gabriella explained as she rubbed Tyler's back. Tyler pulled away from her grip and then ran out of the room and downstairs to the living room, leaving Gabriella there.

"He hates me," Gabriella announced disappointed as she stood up.

"He does not hate you. He's probably downstairs waiting for you to go play with him," Troy assured as he rubbed her back. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled before walking downstairs with Troy following.

"Well, I think I'm going to go head off now," Gabriella announced as she took her last step off the stairs.

"Okay, just let me go get Tyler," Troy replied as he ran over to Tyler and picked him up. Gabriella got her bag and walked to the front door, seeing Troy and Tyler a few feet behind her. She stopped right at the door and turned around to face Troy and Tyler. She gave them a small smile before feeling Tyler grab onto her legs, tightly.

"Don't leave me," Tyler complained as he dug his face into her leg.

"I'm really sorry, Tyler, but don't worry. I'll see you soon," Gabriella assured as she bent down to his size and caressed his cheek.

"You promise?" Tyler asked.

"Promise," Gabriella added as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She then gave him a big hug before standing back up and looking at Troy.

"I'll see you soon Troy," Gabriella said as Troy walked to her and gave her a small hug.

"I'll hope to see you soon," Troy added as he pulled away from the hug. Gabriella then leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek, only to see him smile and touch his cheek. Gabriella smiled as well and caressed the cheek she kissed.

"Gabrwiella, can I ask you something?" Tyler questioned as Gabriella looked down at him.

"Of course, Tyler, what is it?" Gabriella questioned back.

"Will you be my new mommy?" Tyler asked. Gabriella smiled at him before saying……..

**Authors Note: Oooo, I left you at a cliffy! Haha! The next chapter to the marathon will be out later today and maybe even a third one? Sorry it's so short but don't worry, there will be another chapter coming!**


	9. Date?

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter to your marathon! Also, please vote for the poll on my account! It's IMPORTANT! JK actually it's not THAT important but please still vote. **

_~Saturday, June 13, 2009, Los Angeles._

"Until you find out who your real mom is, I would love to be your mommy," Gabriella replied as Tyler grinned up at her Troy also smiled at the sight before him.

"Bye Tyler, Bye Troy," Gabriella added before opening the door and leaving.

_~Sunday, June 14, 2009, Los Angeles _

The next day, Troy woke up at 12:00pm. He spent the whole night watching movies with Tyler. They finally got to sleep at 1 o'clock in the morning. Troy got out of bed and headed for his bathroom to get ready.

Once Troy was ready and dressed in a gray sweatshirt, some blue skinny jeans and black converses (Outfit on Profile), he went over to Tyler's room to wake him up.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had woken up at 11:00am. She was going to go have lunch with Lauren at 12:30pm so she had to get up and get ready. When Gabriella was ready, she was dressed in a white, flowy that was tucked in some blue wide-legged trousers and some white heels (Outfit on Profile). She grabbed her white Miu Miu handbag and went downstairs to her Audi.

Back with Troy, he had just woke up Tyler. Tyler was a little cranky but Troy just ignored his attitude and got him dressed. He dressed Tyler in a green shirt with a tree on it, some brown shorts and brown sandals. He then walked downstairs to the kitchen to get them both some breakfast.

In the kitchen, Troy opened the refrigerator and looked around for something to eat. He saw that they had no milk so Tyler couldn't eat cereal. They didn't have eggs or bacon because troy used them all yesterday. Technically, they didn't have anything to eat. Troy shut the refrigerator and then walked over to Tyler who was sleeping on the couch.

"Come on, Tyler, let's go get some breakfast or should I say lunch at Bob Evens," Try announced as he picked Tyler up in his arms. Troy then grabbed his keys, wallet and iphone before taking him, Tyler and the baby bag to his Audi.

With Gabriella, she had just arrived at the restaurant she was supposed to meet Lauren at, Chez Nous. She parked her car in a parking space before going inside the restaurant and seeing Lauren there.

"Hey Gabriella!" Lauren greeted as she stood up and gave Gabriella a hug. Gabriella returned the hug and then pulled back a couple of seconds later.

"Hey Lauren! How are you?" Gabriella asked as she took a seat down across from Lauren.

"Good, by the way, I love your shoes! They're so cute!" Lauren complimented.

"Oh, thanks! I got them from- wait, why are you sucking up to me?" Gabriella questioned as Lauren looked around, nervously.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that-," Lauren started to say until someone approached their table. Lauren looked up and smiled. She then stood up and placed a kiss on the person's lips.

"Hi Jason," Gabriella greeted with a fake smile.

"Hey Gabriella," Jason greeted back as Lauren looked at Gabriella nervously.

"Lauren, can I talk to you for a sec?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Lauren answered as her and Gabriella walked a few yards away from the table.

"Why did you bring your boyfriend here?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sorry, Gabi, I really am! But he called last night and he said he was coming home early from his business trip," Lauren explained.

"Okay, but why didn't you tell me ahead of time?" Gabriella questioned, again.

"He called at 2am and I was too tired to call you. By the time I woke up I had to get ready and dressed. But come on, Gabs, I haven't seen my own boyfriend in 2 months!" Lauren answered as Gabriella sighed.

"Okay, well I'll just be going, then. I don't want to be a third wheel," Gabriella added and walked off. But before she could go anywhere, Lauren grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave, I made plans with you and I don't want to cancel," Lauren replied.

"But I think you and Jason should have some time alone," Gabriella defended.

"It's fine, we can do that later, in private," Lauren assured, with a smirk. Gabriella giggled before walking back to the table. Lauren sat in a chair with Jason next to her and Gabriella sat beside Jason. When they all got their food they sat back down at the table and ate.

Gabriella took a bite out of her croissant and then looked over at Lauren and Jason, who were feeding each other. They then shared a small kiss before continuing to do what they were doing. Gabriella sighed and then quickly ate her food so she could get out of this awkward moment.

When Gabriella finished her food, she threw her trash away before going back over to the table to see Lauren and Jason having a little make-out session at the table.

"Lauren, Jason, I think I'm going to head off now," Gabriella announced but Jason and Lauren were still kissing.

"Okay then, bye," Gabriella replied before grabbed her handbag and walking out of the restaurant. She walked on the sidewalk and to her car, in silence. She looked around and sighed. If she HAD a boyfriend, maybe she wouldn't be so lonely. She kept walking until she heard a little voice call her name. She shook off the voice, thinking it was just her head, but then she heard the voice again. She looked to her left and then to her right. She then finally looked behind her and saw Tyler running up to her. Gabriella grinned, widely as she bent down and opened her arms wide. That opening was then closed by Tyler, who threw his arms over her neck and hugged her. Gabriella hugged back and then saw Troy run over to the two. He smiled at them and then saw Tyler pull back from Gabriella's neck.

"Hey Tyler, how are you?" Gabriella asked sweetly, as she picked up Tyler in her arms.

"I good, me and daddy have breakfast at Bwob Evens!" Tyler replied as he pointed to Troy.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella greeted as she put Tyler down on the ground.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy greeted back as he smiled at her. Troy then grabbed Tyler's hand while Gabriella grabbed Tyler's other hand.

"So what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Well, I was supposed to have lunch with my friend but she brought her boyfriend instead," Gabriella explained.

"Oh, so you were ignored?" Troy questioned.

"Yep, so what are you doing here?" Gabriella questioned back as she swung Tyler's hand back and forth.

"Well, since we didn't have food at our house, me and Tyler went out to breakfast. Which reminds me, I need to do grocery shopping," Troy answered.

"Oh, is that all your doing today?"

"Yeah, how about you? What are you doing today?"

"Well, nothing really."

"Why don't you come shopping with me and daddy, Gabrwiella?" Tyler asked.

"I think your daddy's getting tired of seeing me around," Gabriella teased.

"What? Why?" Tyler asked confused as he looked over at Troy.

"I really don't mind if you come along, we need someone to entertain Tyler while I'm shopping anyways," Troy replied.

"Are you sure? Because I could just go see a movie or something," Gabriella suggested.

"Well, how about if you come grocery shopping with us I'll take you out to the movies tonight," Troy suggested.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Gabriella asked with a smile. Troy smiled back and nodded his head 'yes'.

"Well then I would love to go to the movies tonight with you," Gabriella answered.


	10. He's crazy

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Hope you like this one and please go to my profile and vote for the new poll I put up! Thanks! Also I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! I just got the Sims 3 and I couldn't stop playing it! It's so addicting! Ugghhh! I know that's no excuse but for those who have the Sims 3 also, you know HOW addicting it is… Anyways enjoy the chapter and I'll be sure to update soon!**

_~Sunday, July 14, 2009, Los Angeles._

After the short encounter Gabriella had with Troy and Tyler, Troy and her got in their cars and drove off to the nearest grocery store. Once Gabriella arrived at the store, she parked in a parking space only to see Troy park right next to her. She grabbed her bag and fixed her make-up a little before exiting her car. She then walked over to Troy who was getting Tyler out of his car seat. When Troy finally got Tyler out he carried him in his arms and grabbed the baby bag. He shut the door behind him and then he walked to the entrance of the store with Gabriella following.

In the store, Gabriella grabbed a shopping cart and Troy put Tyler in the front seat. Troy then started to walk further into the store while Gabriella followed, pushing the cart. First, Troy walked over to the produce section and started to get some apples.

"Daddy! No abbles!" Tyler whined as he kicked his legs in the cart. Gabriella giggled and then put her purse in the cart. Troy then put the apples in the cart and continued to pick some more fruit. While Gabriella was grabbing some of Tyler's toys from the baby bag, Tyler reached over in the cart and grabbed a chocolate bar and put it down in the cart. Gabriella heard the thump in the cart and then saw a chocolate bar land in it. She smiled and then picked up the candy and put it behind her back.

"What did you just put in the cart Tyler?" Gabriella asked as she went over to the front side of the cart and started to push.

"Nothing," Tyler answered innocently as he gave Gabriella a sweet little smile.

"Oh, really? What's this?" Gabriella questioned as she held up the chocolate bar.

"I don't know?" Tyler answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice try," Gabriella commented as she put the candy bar back, "Too much candy is bad for your body, Tyler."

Tyler just crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way. Gabriella laughed at him and ran her fingers through his hair before continuing to push.

When Troy, Gabriella and Tyler were in the cereal section, Troy got Tyler some cheerios and showed it to Tyler.

"Do you want this cereal, Tyler?" Troy asked.

"No," Tyler answered but Troy put it in the cart anyways, "I said no daddy!"

"I know you said no. But this cereal is good for you so you're going to eat it no matter what," Troy added as Tyler frowned up at him.

"You mean," Tyler commented as he shot his dad a glare.

"I love you, too, Tyler," Troy fixed as he placed a kiss on Tyler's forehead. He then continued to walk down the aisle with Gabriella following.

When Troy was finished grocery shopping, he walked to the check-out and started to put the stuff on the conveyer belt, with Gabriella helping. Tyler was just sitting there, watching them and then grabbed some candy and put it on the conveyer belt. Gabriella smirked at him before picking up the candy and showing it to him.

"What did I say about candy?" Gabriella questioned. Tyler rolled his eyes and looked up at her.

"It bad for your body," Tyler repeated. Gabriella smiled at him and then put the candy away.

"Can I pwease have one candy bar?" Tyler begged. Gabriella looked at him as he made pouted his lip and gave her begging eyes. Gabriella sighed before picking up a Hershey's bar and grabbing her wallet. She then stood in line after Troy and waited until he was finished paying.

Once Troy was finished paying, he put all the grocery bags in the cart while Gabriella payed for Tyler's chocolate bar. When she got her receipt back, she walked over to Troy, who was pushing the cart back to his car, and followed him.

"What's that?" Troy asked, referring to the plastic bag in Gabriella's hand.

"Oh, nothing, just a little something I bought for myself," Gabriella lied as they arrived at Troy's car. Troy opened his trunk and started to load the groceries in it while Gabriella was getting Tyler out of the grocery cart. She then carried him to his car seat and buckled him, before holding up the bag in her hands and taking out the candy bar.

"Don't tell your daddy," Gabriella whispered as she opened the candy and gave Tyler a small piece.

"Thank you, Gabrwiella!" Tyler replied as he chewed on his chocolate. Gabriella smiled at him as he leaned up and pecked her cheek.

"Your welcome, sweetie," Gabriella added as she gave Tyler another piece. She then looked back to see that Troy was putting the cart away.

"You're daddy's coming," Gabriella warned as Tyler gulped down the chocolate. Gabriella then gave him one last piece and put it away in the bag.

"I'll see you soon Tyler, bye!" Gabriella said as she gave Tyler a quick kiss on the forehead. She then closed the back seat door and walked over to Troy.

"I'll see you later Troy," Gabriella replied as she started to walk to her car.

"Wait, Gabriella!" Troy called after her, which made Gabriella turn back around.

"Thanks for watching after Tyler while I was shopping," Troy added as he put on his Ray Ban aviators.

"No problem, Troy. I'll see you tonight," Gabriella replied as she leaned over and gave Troy a small kiss on the cheek. She then pulled away and smiled at him before walking over to her car. Troy just stood there and smiled like an idiot. He then walked over to his car and drove back to his house.

When Gabriella arrived back at her house, she grabbed her handbag and the plastic bag that had the chocolate in it, and headed inside. She threw her bag on her granite counters and then threw the melting chocolate in the trash can. She then heard her phone vibrate in her hand and picked it up to see that she had one new text message. She tapped on it with her finger and saw that it was Troy.

(**Bold- Gabriella's texting. **_Italics- Troy's texting) _

_I'll pick you up at 7 tonight! And don't eat dinner! (: _

Gabriella smiled before replying: **Okay, I'll see you at 7! 3 **

She then put her phone back in her bag and headed up to her room to change into some sweats. She then went back downstairs and went over to the living room to watch TV.

She turned it on and saw _16 and pregnant _plastered on the screen. She then saw a red head woman carrying a little baby in her arms. It had brown eyes, light skin and was wearing a blue onesie. It reminded her of Tyler, with the brown eyes and light skin. She smiled as the woman gave the little baby a kiss on its forehead. Gabriella lightly smiled before continuing to watch. 'At least her parents let her keep the baby.' Gabriella thought, recalling of the day her father took her own baby away from her. Gabriella sighed and then changed the channel.

At 6:30pm, Gabriella had asleep on her couch. She didn't bother to wake up and the TV was still on though.

Meanwhile, Troy was at his parents' house to drop off Tyler. He grabbed the baby bag and picked Tyler up and headed to the front door. He knocked on the door twice before seeing his mom appear in the doorway.

"Hi Troy, come inside," Troy's mom greeted as she opened the door wider for Troy. Troy stepped inside and put Tyler down on the ground.

"Here's the baby bag mom and thanks for babysitting at the last minute," Troy replied as he handed his mom the baby bag.

"You're welcome Troy, but where are you going tonight? You look nice and you've shaved," Troy's mom asked, referring to Troy's outfit. He was wearing a white V-neck, which showed his muscles perfectly, some dark blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes **(Outfit on Profile).** He also had a navy jacket back in his car, just in case he got cold.

"I'm going to the movies," Troy answered nervously, hoping his mom wouldn't ask more questions.

"With who?" Troy's mom questioned.

"With a couple of friends," Troy lied.

"Like who?" Troy's mom asked, again.

"Uh, me and Gabriella," Troy stammered.

"Who's Gabriella?" Troy's mom questioned, once again and then gasped, "Is she your date tonight?"

"Maybe," Troy smirked. He then opened then opened the door behind him and took one step out.

"Bye mom," Troy replied, "Tyler come give daddy a big hug before I leave."

Tyler came running over in a matter of seconds and held his arms in the air, waiting for Troy to scoop him up in his arms.

"Bye daddy," Tyler said as Troy leaned down and pecked his forehead.

"Bye Tyler," Troy added as Tyler put his arms down, disappointed and started to walk away. Troy saw the sad look on Tyler's face and reached over into the house and scooped him up in his arms, by surprise. He then heard Tyler squeal in happiness.

"Give daddy a big kiss before I go," Troy ordered as Tyler nodded. He then leaned over and placed a big kiss on Troy's cheek.

"See you later daddy," Tyler added as troy put him down. Troy then smiled before walking over to his car and driving over to Gabriella's house.

When Troy arrived at Gabriella's house, he fixed his hair in the rear view mirror before stepping out of the car and heading to the front door. He rang the doorbell once and waited for Gabriella to answer.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was sleeping soundly before she heard her doorbell ring. Her eyes opened immediately and she rubbed her eyes. She messed her hands in her hair and then stood up. She walked over to her front door and opened it, yawning.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella yawned as she stretched her arms in the air, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, didn't we have plans to go to the movies?" Troy questioned, obviously. Gabriella eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh, my, gosh, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry Troy," Gabriella replied as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh," Troy mumbled, disappointed. How could she forget? Maybe he wasn't that special to her like he thought he was.

"I was watching TV and then I fell asleep and then you came," Gabriella babbled.

"It's fine Gabriella, but if you don't want to go I understand so I'll just go-," Troy started to say but then Gabriella interrupted.

"Troy, you know I would love to go to the movies with you, let me just go upstairs and get dressed. Come in and maybe you can help me find something to wear," Gabriella explained as Troy stepped into the house. Gabriella then took his hand and led him up the stairs.

Once in Gabriella's room, Gabriella walked over to her closet and started to look through her clothes to see what to wear. Troy came up behind her started to look through her clothes too. Gabriella smiled at him and then pulled out a white blouse.

"How about this?" Gabriella asked as she held the shirt up to her body.

"I like that and how about this tan leather jacket?" Troy suggested as he showed the jacket to Gabriella.

"Wow, I didn't even know I had that," Gabriella confessed as Troy handed her the jacket. Gabriella then grabbed some black skinny jeans and her Christian Louboutin heels. She then pushed Troy out of her closet, playfully, and got dressed in the outfit.

"Hey!" Troy whined.

"I'm getting dressed now. You don't need to see anything underneath my clothes," Gabriella replied.

"Yet," Troy mumbled. He then regretted his words because it made him sound like a perv. Gabriella then came out a few seconds wearing the outfit Troy and her picked out **(Outfit on Profile).**

"You like?" Gabriella asked, playfully as she walked over to Troy. Troy then held out her hand for her. Gabriella took into her hand and then walked closer to Troy.

"You look amazing," Troy confessed as he twirled her around with his fingers.

"Thank you," Gabriella added. She then led Troy downstairs to her kitchen to grab her bag. They both then went to Troy's car and drove off to the movies.

At the movies, Troy parked the car in one of the parking spaces. He then got out of the car, as well as Gabriella, and walked over to Gabriella. He lightly grasped her hand only to feel Gabriella grab on tighter. She then intertwined their fingers together and smiled up at Troy. Troy looked at her and smiled back before going to the front to purchase their tickets.

Once they bought their tickets, Troy paying of course, they went to the snack counter to grab some snacks.

"What do you want to get to eat?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Anything you want, I'll pay," Troy answered.

"Oh, no, I'll pay, I insist," Gabriella offered.

"Fine," Troy sighed, but he knew he wasn't going to let her pay.

"How about we split a drink and popcorn? And maybe even some candy. Is that good?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but how do you like your popcorn?" Troy questioned.

"Extra butter," Troy and Gabriella answered at the same time and then walked over to the desk to order their food.

When it was time to pay, Gabriella got out her wallet fast and had her debit card in her hands But Troy also had his debit card in his hands too. Gabriella shoved her card into the cashier's hands and then stuck her tongue out at Troy. Troy rolled his eyes as Gabriella took her card back and put it in her wallet. Troy then grabbed the drink and the candy while Gabriella grabbed the huge bucket of popcorn. They then walked over to a table that had straws and napkins.

Troy grabbed a few napkins and 2 straws and then decided where to put the straws, since he and Gabriella had their hands full.

"Just put it here," Gabriella replied as she opened her mouth.

"Uh, no," Troy added.

"Oh, come on, the movies going to start soon," Gabriella reasoned. Troy looked at her and sighed before putting the straws in her mouth. Gabriella smiled and walked to the movie theater with Troy.

When they got to the theater, Gabriella and Troy shuffled through the people to their seats. Gabriella sat next to a blonde headed girl while Troy was sitting next to a red headed girl. Troy put the drink in the cup holder while Gabriella put the popcorn in her lap. When they both were situated Troy and Gabriella talked for a few minutes before the movie started.

"Remind me why we decided to see a scary movie?" Gabriella asked as Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you like scary movies?" Troy asked back.

"Sort of. If I'm watching them alone then no. If I'm with someone then yes because then I have someone to protect me," Gabriella answered. She just made up some cheesy excuse.

"Well, you're going to have to settle for me to 'protect you'," Troy added.

"Just don't be weirded out if I grab onto your arm or something during the movie," Gabriella warned. They then both stopped talking because the movie, or at least the previews, started.

Sometime in the middle of the story, there was a scene where a guy was committing suicide. Gabriella gasped as she watched the blood pour onto the ground. She then grabbed onto Troy arm and hid behind it. Troy was a bit surprised when he felt Gabriella latch onto his arm but then got used to it was then rubbed her arm.

"It's just a movie," Troy whispered as Gabriella looked up at him. Troy could see the scared look on her face and then smiled softly. He then placed a kiss on her forehead, which made her smile at him. Troy then put an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to his body. Gabriella just rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was over, Troy and Gabriella stood up from their seats. The finished the candy and most of the popcorn was gone, which made Gabriella feel like a pig. The both of them then headed towards the exit of the theater and threw their trash away in the trashcan. They both then walked out of the movie theater and headed towards Troy's car, with their hands still intertwined. Troy then drove off back to Gabriella's house.

At Gabriella's house, Troy and Gabriella exited the car and walked to Gabriella's front porch. They stopped in front of the door and Troy looked down at Gabriella who was fiddling with her house keys. He knew he needed to make his move, fast, before she went inside her house.

"I had a great time tonight, Troy," Gabriella spoke up.

"Me too," Troy agreed. Man, why was he so chicken?! Just kiss her good-bye! Troy then leaned in and gave Gabriella a light kiss on her cheek. Gabriella smiled lightly, but Troy could see a bit of disappointment in her face. Gabriella was hoping Troy would grab her by the waist and kiss her full on the lips. Was it too early to do that? Maybe to other people but Gabriella felt as though she met Troy somewhere. Gabriella shook the thought off and then gave Troy a small wave.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then," Gabriella added as she put her house key in the lock. She then took a step in her house, letting a single tear fall down her cheek. She was dying for those lips of his, but it was WAY too early for them to kiss. She quickly wiped the tear away but then felt Troy grab her hand, tightly.

"Wait, Gabriella," Troy said as Gabriella looked back at him. Troy hesitantly leaned towards her and gently placed his lips on her lips. Troy felt electricity shoot up his body and noticed that his heart beat has increased, rapidly.

Gabriella was a bit took back by this action but then took a step back outside and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. She felt as though his lips left a familiar touch on hers but then left her thought at that. She felt a shock from her lips to her lower part of her body. Her heartbeat increased and she loved how Troy's lips were placed soft against hers, the taste of buttery popcorn seasoned his lips. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and felt Gabriella deepen the kiss by pulling his head into hers more. After a few more second of kissing, Gabriella finally pulled away, breathing heavily. She rested her head on Troy's forehead and took deep breaths in and out as well as Troy.

"Good-night Troy," Gabriella added as she grinned, widely. Troy smiled back as closed his eyes to remember this moment forever.

"Good- night Gabriella," Troy replied as he pulled away from her forehead and watched as she went into her house. When her front door was closed Troy couldn't help but get his excitement out.

"We kissed! Oh, yeah, me and Gabriella Montez kissed!" Troy screamed as he skipped over to his car yelling "whippes's, woo hoo's and oh yeah's" all the way there.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was inside and had a dreamy look on her face. The face was soon gone when she heard someone yell her name. She looked out her window by her door and saw Troy skipping to his car cheering. Gabriella laughed and then turned around back to her house.

"He's crazy," Gabriella mumbled. Sure he was crazy, but Gabriella loved it.


	11. I'm Tyler's mom?

**Authors Note: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait on this story! I was working on my new story, ****what we used to be****. If you haven't yet, check it out! And I will be sure to update soon but not tonight because my annoying cousins are coming over):**

_~Friday, July 20, 2009, Los Angeles._

For the past week, Gabriella and Troy have been on their normal schedule. Gabriella went to work at Elle magazine and Troy went to his work. Tyler still doesn't know that his dad and Gabriella kissed and they weren't planning on telling him anytime soon. Gabriella would sometimes call Troy and they would talk for a few hours, yeah hours, and then say good-bye. Sometimes, they would bump into each other at the store or something but that was the only time they saw each other. They haven't talked about the kiss since that night and Gabriella REALLY wanted to do it again. It was now Friday and Troy and Gabriella made plans to be at Troy's house for a few hours. Gabriella was finally going to tell Troy about something he didn't know about yet.

When Gabriella got home from work, she went upstairs to her bedroom and got ready. The one thing she loved about being with Troy was that he didn't care what she was wearing. She could be wearing sweats and Troy would still think she's beautiful. She went over to her closet and put on some distressed flared jeans, a black sleeveless top and some black sandals **(Outfit on Profile).** She grabbed her black Balenciaga handbag and then headed downstairs to her basement. She grabbed a piece of paper, which had facts that she needed to show Troy. She put in her bag and then drove off to Troy's house.

Meanwhile, Troy was driving back to his house. He had just dropped Tyler off at his parents' house. He figured him and Gabriella needed some alone time. It took some convincing to get Tyler over to his parents' house but it was worth it. When Troy got home, he went upstairs to his closet and decided on what to wear. He didn't need to look fancy or anything, he could be wearing some shorts and a plain white T0shirt and Gabriella still thought he looked great, which was one thing he loved about her. He put on some light colored skinny jeans, a plain black T-shirt and some black Vans **(Outfit on Profile). **He then went downstairs and started to pick up a few toys off the ground.

When Gabriella arrived at Troy's house, she parked her car in the driveway. She did a quick make-up check in her rear view mirror before exiting her car. She made her way to the front door and rang the doorbell. She then waited for Troy to come and answer the door. After a couple of seconds later, Troy opened the front door to see Gabriella standing there with a small smile on her face.

''Hey," Gabriella greeted as Troy smiled at her. He then leaned in and gave Gabriella a small kiss on her lips. Gabriella was a little taken back by this action but returned it and pulled away a couple of seconds later.

"Hey, come on in," Troy greeted back as he opened the door wider for Gabriella. Gabriella took a step inside and Troy closed the door behind her. Gabriella then dropped her bag on the side table in the hallway. Troy then took her hand, lightly, and led her to the living room. Gabriella grinned at the touch and then gripped Troy's hand tighter.

In the living room, troy let go of Gabriella's hand and then faced her. Gabriella looked around the room before going to the couch and sitting on it.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked, playfully. Troy walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"I don't know, I didn't plan anything," Troy admitted. Gabriella smiled at him; he looked so cute when he was confused. She then noticed something.

"Where's Tyler?" Gabriella asked as she looked around.

"Oh, he's at my parents' house," Troy answered as Gabriella stopped looking. She then looked over at Troy, who was looking down at his hands that were in his lap.

"Are you bored or something?" Gabriella asked, worriedly. Was she really THIS boring to be around?

"No, no. I'm just tired. I stayed up really late and ended up sleeping on the hard couch," Troy answered.

"Was it really that uncomfortable?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh, yeah, it was horrible. My shoulder really hurts," Troy answered as he moved his hand to his shoulder. He then started to rub it.

"Here, let me fix that," Gabriella offered as she stood up from the couch.

She then went behind the piece of furniture and placed her hands onto Troy's shoulders and started to massage them. Troy moaned out in pleasure as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Gabriella giggled before continuing to do what she was doing but this time she rubbed a bit harder, which made Troy moan out louder.

"That's the spot, keep going," Troy commented as Gabriella did so.

"A little harder, Gabriella," Troy ordered as Gabriella did so. She then got a picture in her mind that had to do with the actions she and Troy were doing.

_~In Gabriella's mind~_

_Gabriella slid her throbbing, wet core onto Troy's manhood. She heard a moan escape from her mouth, as well as Troy's. When he was completely inside of Gabriella, Gabriella started to thrust into him, at a slow pace._

"_Faster, baby," Troy moaned out as Gabriella did so. She then leaned down and captured Troy's lips with hers before going even faster._

"_Harder, Gabriella," Troy groaned. Gabriella went harder as Troy commanded and they both moaned out at the amount of pleasure the two of them were feeling. _

"_I'm coming, Troy," Gabriella announced as Troy moaned out._

"_Same, come with me," Troy said, breathlessly. He then started to massage Gabriella's cilt. Gabriella moaned out one last time before both she and Troy came at the same time. Troy removed him from Gabriella and Gabriella collapsed on the bed next to him. _

_~End of thought~_

Gabriella shook off the thought and looked down at her body. She saw that she was soaking wet. Gabriella blushed in embarrassment, and then caught that Troy was saying her name.

"Gabriella? Are you okay? Why did you stop?" Troy questioned. His head was back up and his eyes were opened.

"Uh, excuse me for a second," Gabriella announced as she started to walk away, her back faing Troy.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked as he saw Gabriella walking away.

"Uh, to your bathroom," Gabriella answered as she ran to the bathroom. Troy looked after her nervously and then stood up. He walked over to the bathroom to see if Gabriella was okay.

In the bathroom, Gabriella was in there with a towel in her hand. She was trying to wipe off the cum that was on her pants.

"Oh, come on!" Gabriella yelled as she saw that it was still there. Troy heard Gabriella yell and then rushed over to the bathroom. The door was loosely closed so Troy opened it slowly.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" Troy asked, worriedly.

"Troy, no!" Gabriella exclaimed as she saw the door open. She then froze when the door was completely open.

Troy looked at Gabriella, shocked. What was that on her pants?! He then looked up at her face to see that Gabriella's face has turned bright red. Troy immediately felt bad that he opened the door and then closed it, quickly. He then closed his eyes, trying to forget about the image he just saw. He felt twice as bad for Gabriella because she just got totally embarrassed. Troy then took a deep breath before talking to Gabriella though the door.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella," Troy apologized. Gabriella looked at the door, blankly. She still couldn't believe that Troy saw her like this. She sighed before responding.

"It's fine, Troy," Gabriella assured.

"Is there anything I can get you? Like a new pair of pants?" Troy suggested as he heard Gabriella sigh in relief.

"Yeah, that would be great Troy. Thanks SO much," Gabriella agreed.

Troy then dashed up the stairs t his bedroom to grab a pair of his basketball shorts. He then walked back down the stairs to the bathroom and stuck his hand through the door.

"Here are some of my shorts," Troy replied as Gabriella took the shorts from Troy's hands. Her pants were already off so she slipped on the shorts and then stepped outside the bathroom.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella added as she threw her arms around Troy's neck and hugged him, tightly. Troy was taken back by a big bear hug but then returned it.

"No problem Gabriella," Troy said as Gabriella pulled back from the hug.

"Can I have a plastic bag or something for my pants?" Gabriella asked, embarrassingly.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Troy answered as he ran to his kitchen and grabbed Gabriella a plastic bag. He then handed it to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gabriella added as she ran back to the bathroom and put her pants in the bag. She then put the bag in her purse and walked back to Troy.

"Do you still want that massage?" Gabriella offered.

"No, no, it's fine. But, if you don't mind me asking, what was that on your pants?" Troy asked, curiously. Gabriella's face turned cherry red, again as she looked at Troy.

"Uh, nothing," Gabriella mumbled as she walked over to the living room, with Troy following.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me, right?" Troy questioned. Gabriella thought a few seconds and then sighed.

"Fine," Gabriella huffed as she plopped herself on the couch. Troy sat next to her and looked at her, anxious to find out an answer for his question.

"What you saw on my pants was, was…… Cum," Gabriella answered, mumbling the last part.

"Cum?" Troy repeated.

"Yeah," Gabriella muttered.

"As in what you get when you are sexually connected to someone? What happens at the very end of sex?" Troy questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Gabriella answered as she blushed, deeply.

"Oh," Troy added, shocked. Did this mean Gabriella wanted to be more than what they are? Did she want to have sex with him?

"Look Troy, let's just forget about it. It's nothing you need to worry about; it's a stupid thought anyways," Gabriella assured as she looked down at her hands.

Troy looked at her and then took his finger to her chin and lifted her face up. Her deep drown eyes met troy's ocean blue eyes and Troy knew for sure there was a sexual connection. Gabriella could see the eagerness in Troy's eyes. She could see that he was very into her. Not just personally, but sexually. She then looked away, slowly, which made Troy disappointed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked, worriedly as he turned Gabriella's around to face him.

"It's... Nothing," Gabriella mumbled.

"Listen, Gabriella, if I gave you the wrong idea by the way I just looked at you, I'm sorry," Troy babbled.

"No, Troy, it's not you. It's just that, the last time I've ever 'been' with someone was a few years ago," Gabriella replied as Troy looked at her, nervously.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, remember that night where I promised you that I would tell you my "Long" story about how I don't have kids?" Gabriella asked back as Troy nodded.

"Yeah," Troy answered.

"Well, I'm going to tell you it," Gabriella announced as she looked at Troy, nervously.

"Okay, go on," Troy ordered as Gabriella took a deep breath.

"I just need to grab something," Gabriella replied as she went over to her handbag and grabbed the piece of paper. She then walked back to the living room and put the paper so that the front side of the paper was facing her body and not Troy's.

"What's that?" Troy asked, referring to the paper.

"I'll tell you in a second," Gabriella assured.

"Okay," Troy added. He was finally going to hear about Gabriella's story.

"Here it goes," Gabriella announced as Troy listened to her, intently.

"Okay, go," Troy added.

"Okay," Gabriella state.

"Go!" Troy yelled, "Sorry, I'm just anxious."

"Okay, well it all started about two years ago. I had just started to work at ELLE magazine and after work, my co-workers offered to take me out to a club. I agreed and that night when I entered the club, all I could remember is that when I went to the bar. I don't remember how many drinks I drank but I guessed it was a lot because the next morning I woke up in a hotel room naked. All I could remember was me panicking and picking up my scattered clothes from the ground. I didn't even look back at the guy that was in the bed, I just ran out. I stopped by a pharmacy store on my way home to pick up a few pregnancy tests. After taking about three tests I knew I was pregnant," Gabriella explained as Troy looked at her shocked.

"You were pregnant?" Troy asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, anyways, I told my parents and all I can say is that my dad wasn't too happy with this situation. He was angry and told me I couldn't keep the baby. He being the head of the FBI, he knew how to find out who exactly the father was. The father was going to take care of my baby and that just crushed me. I didn't want anyone else but ME to take care of my baby. By the time my due date came, I had my baby and right now in my hand I have his birth certificate," Gabriella stated.

"You had a baby boy?"Troy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella asked back.

"Nothing, it's just that a few years ago something familiar happened to me. I was unpacking the boxes to my new house when some guy appeared at my doorstep carrying a baby boy and-," Troy explained but then stopped when he saw the birth certificate in Gabriella's hand.

He stared at every detail on the paper and gasped. It was the same thing as Tyler's certificate. Except this certificate didn't have the last name of that baby. Tyler's full name was Tyler Greg Bolton and the certificate read Tyler Greg and that was about it. Everything about Gabriella and Tyler ran through Troy's mind. Tyler's brown eyes came from Gabriella. Tyler's little nose came from Gabriella. Both certificates had the same name printed on it and the same birth date. Also, what Gabriella told him is what happened to Troy. He woke up in an empty hotel room naked and had some guy drop his son off at his doorstep.

"Troy? Are you okay?" Gabriella asked as she put the certificate down. Troy snapped back into reality and then looked back at Gabriella. He then ran up the stairs to Tyler's room.

"Troy! Where are you going?!" Gabriella called after him. She then stood up, the certificate still in her hands, and followed Troy upstairs.

Once upstairs, Gabriella found that Troy was in Tyler's room taking a frame off the wall. Gabriella walked closer to him and stared at what was in his hands. She gasped as she saw that the certificate read Tyler Greg Bolton. I also had the male gender and was born the exact same day as her baby was.

"Gabriella, so you know what this means?" Troy asked Gabriella, worriedly. Gabriella just stood there completely shocked about the whole situation.

"I'm…. I'm….. I'm Tyler's mom?" Gabriella stammered as she stared at the certificate blankly.


	12. Who's this?

**Authors Note: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation, then I was working on my other stories and truthfully, I didn't know what was going to happen next. My sister also left for college and I's getting ready for school to start. So I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy the story! **

_~Friday, July 20, 2009, Los Angeles._

Troy and Gabriella stood there in silence. After they had just found out that Gabriella was Tyler's birth mom, questions flooded their heads'. Does this mean they needed to live together for the sake of Tyler? Would Gabriella want anything to do with Tyler? Most importantly, should they tell Tyler? Gabriella then snapped back into reality and grabbed her copy of Tyler's birth certificate.

"I... I got to go," Gabriella stammered as she ran out of the house. Troy was left there, confused and shocked. How could they not know that they had a baby together? What club allows you to have THAT much alcohol to get pregnant?! Troy decided to put his thoughts away and go pick up Tyler from his parents' house.

_~Saturday, July 21, 2009, Los Angeles._

The next morning, Troy was twisting and turning in his bed. He couldn't get at least one hour of sleep. He was too concerned about Gabriella. It must be a hard thing to know that some child you met a few days ago is your own baby. He was also wondering if Gabriella was mad at him. I mean, it looks like he kept her own child away from her for two whole years. Technically, it wasn't his fault, it was Gabriella's dad, but in another view it did look like Troy's fault too.

Troy shook off the thoughts, thinking he could at least get a few more hours of sleep before Tyler was awake so he slowly cleared his mind and stayed in one position. While sleeping, or at least trying to sleep, Troy could feel his bed shake a little. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, his eyes still closed, thinking the movement was all in his mind. He then felt something crawl up his body and a couple of seconds later he could feel a shadow hover over his face. Troy slowly opened his eyes to see Tyler staring at him with a pacifier in his mouth. Troy rubbed his eyes before completely opening them, completely, feeling the bags under them.

"Morning daddy!" Tyler greeted as he hugged onto Troy's side. Troy smiled and then bent over to pick up Tyler in his arms.

"Good Morning, buddy," Troy greeted back as he lifted Tyler in the air. Tyler squealed in delight and kicked his little legs in the air. Troy laughed as Tyler giggled and saw a huge grin come across his face. He then brought Tyler back down to the bed and laid him on top of his chest.

"Again! Again!" Tyler chanted as he looked up at Troy. Troy laughed, again, and then pecked his forehead.

"Maybe later, daddy's arms hurt right now," Troy commented, " How did you get out of your crib by yourself?"

"I climb!" Tyler answered.

"You climbed? Wow, what a big boy," Troy complimented as Tyler smiled in pride. Troy then tickled Tyler's little tummy, only causing the most adorable giggle to escape Tyler's mouth.

"Daddy… Stop!" Tyler said between his giggles.

"What's the magic word?" Troy teased as he tickled faster.

"Pwease!" Tyler begged as Troy stopped his tickling and let out a chuckle as Tyler kept on giggling. Tyler then gave Troy a little wave before hopping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Bye-bye daddy!" Tyler yelled as he ran down the hallway. Troy laughed, he knew this was always a good way to start off his mornings. Troy then pulled the covers off of him and chased after Tyler.

The next morning, Gabriella slowly woke up at 10 in the morning. She didn't get much sleep last night due to the thoughts that filled her head. How could she not feel an instant connection when she met Tyler? Let alone even see Tyler? After all he was her own child. She never thought of seeing this one coming. Every time she would find a boy she actually liked, something or someone always ruined it! And in this case, her own father ruined it. If her dad didn't take her baby away from her and not even tell her who her baby's going to go to she would be in a normal relationship with Troy. But no, life wasn't going to be easy for her.

She then thought about what she should do about this. I mean, she couldn't go and be Tyler's mom out of the blue. First of all, Tyler had to know that she was his ACTUAL mom. Secondly, how would Troy take it? I mean Tyler's his child too and she couldn't take him away from Troy. She knew Tyler probably meant the world to Troy so who was she to turn his whole world upside down? She knew she had to go and talk to Troy in person to talk about this whole situation but was she ready? Troy was a very understanding guy so why was she scared to go and talk to him about this? Gabriella put her thoughts to rest and went to her bathroom to go and get ready.

When Gabriella was ready, she came out wearing a purple sleeveless top, some black legging and a pair of white ballet flats **(Outfit on Profile). **She grabbed her black channel shoulder bag and dashed out the door. She was going to go out to eat breakfast at a place near a public park.

When Gabriella had just eaten breakfast, was just exiting the restaurant and heading back over to her house. She walked through the public park across the street. It was only 11 in the morning so it wasn't as crowded as usual. She walked along the cobblestone pathway until a little boy ran right in front of her. Gabriella came to a sudden stop and then looked over to what he was running to. Over to Gabriella's right was a woman standing a couple of feet away. The little boy hopped into her arms and that's when Gabriella noticed that the toddler was crying.

Gabriella looked over at the mother and son. The little boy was hysterically crying in the woman's arms. The woman was trying to calm the little boy down by whispering who knows what in his ear. Gabriella watched as the little boy pointed to his bloody knee and the woman gasped. She then reached into her bag and pulled out some ointment and a band aid. And just like that, the little boy stopped crying when his cut was all patched up. He pecked the woman's cheek and at that moment Gabriella looked at them in awe. The toddler and the mother turned over and looked at Gabriella's weirdly. Gabriella caught them staring at her and gave them a small smile. She then did a quick wave and kept on walking down the pathway.

When Gabriella was coming close to the exit of the park, that's when she noticed some people on the bench a few yards away from her. There was a dirty blonde haired guy and a bright blonde haired woman. They were both sitting on the bench so close that it looked like their bodies were connected in some way. Gabriella saw the guy brush a strand of the woman's hair behind her ear and looked deep in her eyes. The lady looked at him also, and that's when they both leaned in slowly. Gabriella watched intently as they both leaned in until they both bumped their heads against each other. Their hands immediately flew up to their foreheads and they started to rub the red mark left there. They then looked at each other and bursted out laughing in a matter of seconds. Gabriella smiled and then watched as the guy leaned in again and quickly pecked the woman's lips. The woman looked at him shocked and they grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down until both their lips crashed together.

Gabriella stared at the couple. It was amazing how much those actions made her heart flutter. She then shifted her thoughts over to Troy and Tyler. She remembered the time when she was chasing Tyler down the hallway and the time he asked her to be his mommy. She smiled at the moment and then thought back to Troy. She remembered the time he asked her to be his date for his work party, or the time when he took her to the movies. But most importantly, she remembered the night when they were both on her front porch. They exchanged good-byes and she remembered how badly she wanted to kiss Troy. She was disappointed when he kissed her cheek and right when she entered her house, she felt Troy pull her back down and crash his lips against hers. It was sweet, passionate and magical. All of what a kiss should be. Gabriella then noticed she was standing in the middle of the park and snapped back to reality. She needed to do something important and fast. She ran out of the park and to a certain someone's house.

When Gabriella got to Troy's house, yeah that's right Troy's house, she went up to the front door and knocked on it. She felt her stomach quezze as she waited anxiously for the door to be answered. After a couple of seconds of waiting, she saw Troy standing in the doorway in a graphic white T-shirt, some light blue skinny jeans and black converses **(Outfit on Profile). **Gabriella felt her heart beat fast and her stomach get butterflies in it. She had to say something before he closed the door on her!

"Uh, um, hi, Troy," Gabriella stammered as Troy looked at her confusingly.

"Uh, hi Gabriella. What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Oh, if this is a bad time, I'll just go and-," Gabriella started to say. She immediately stopped talking when she saw a brown haired woman approach the door in only a men's button up work shirt. Gabriella gulped and felt her eyes fill up with tears. He already found someone else?

"Who's this?" Gabriella asked, softly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"No, Gabriella, this is not what it looks like-," Troy began saying until Gabriella cut him off.

"Who is she Troy?" Gabriella asked a little more demandingly.

"She's, uh, she's," Troy stammered but then watched as Gabriella gave him an upsetting look. He couldn't even finish his answer? Gabriella then bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from running down her cheeks and ran away.


	13. Time to think

**Authors Note: I'm very very very sorry I haven't updated in a LONGGG time! School started a few weeks ago and I'm so stressed about homework, tests and projects! But when I find time, I try to write bits and pieces of chapters so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Troy watched as Gabriella ran down his porch steps and then down his driveway, tears falling to the ground. Should he run after her? But what would he say when he reached her? What was his explanation of having some random girl in his house, WHILE Tyler was here? His thoughts were soon interrupted by the woman in the background wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Who was that bitch?" Michelle, the woman in Troy's house, asked. Troy felt his eyes darken with anger and turned around harshly at Michelle. He removed himself from her grip and galred at her.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch!" Troy roared as he pointed his index finger at her. Michelle rolled her eyes and put her hands in front of her in surrender.

"Sorry, okay? But seriously who was she?" Michelle asked, again. Troy sighed in anger before answering.

"She was my….. Friend," Troy answered, gulping. Michelle then rubbed his back and leaned up to his ear.

"Why don't we go to your bedroom and continue what we were doing," Michelle whispered, seductively as Troy shivered and gulped. He then thought back to what had happened before Gabriella had arrived.

_~Flashback~_

_Troy was in Tyler's bathroom giving him a bath, when suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He looked over at the door and then at Tyler who was pouring a cup of water on himself and giggling. Troy smiled at him and turned off the running faucet. _

_"I'm going to get the door, okay buddy? I'll be right back," Troy replied as Tyler splashed him._

_"Bye-bye daddy!" Tyler giggled as Troy wiped the water off from his face._

_"Tyler, water does NOT leave the tub, got it?" Troy warned as Tyler nodded, sadly. Troy then ruffled Tyler's blonde hair with his hand and exited the bathroom._

_When Troy got to the door, he still saw a figure standing there so he opened it and gasped. His jaw dropped and his mouth was as wide as a cave. Standing there was his ex-girlfriend from his college UCLA, Michelle. He specifically remembered her dumping him when he moved finished his college degree and was going to move to Los Angeles. He never got over it and he still had feelings for her but ever since Tyler and Gabriella came into his life, he sort of forgot about Michelle._

_"Hey Troy," Michelle greeted, flirtatiously as she entered the house._

_"H-hi," Troy stammered as he shut the door behind her, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was thinking about the whole thing that happened to us 7 years ago and I really screwed up. I missed you so much," Michelle answered as she went up and hugged him tightly. Troy was a bit taken back by the hug but returned it. He let go a few seconds later and looked at Michelle._

_"Wait, so you're telling me after __**7 years **__you finally come back to me? Why now?" Troy questioned with an upsetting look. _

_"Troy, after we broke up and you moved here to Los Angeles I was still in medical school working on my degree. When I finally got a job as a doctor a few years later, I was hoping to get to see you again. But then when I heard that someone from my hospital building needed to be transferred here to Los Angeles I immediately agreed because I knew you were going to be here," Michelle explained as Troy looked at her, weirdly. Michelle was known as a selfish and big headed person. Since when did she care about him?! All she wanted to do was get into his pants anyways! Almost everyday in college, Michelle would come over to his dorm and ask him to have sex with her_

_"Michelle, do you really think I'm going to believe that shit?" Troy questioned as Michelle's face dropped. She knew she just made that excuse up but part of the answer was true._

_"Okay, part of the story was true. But the real story is, is, is….. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I was hoping you could take me back," Michelle replied quickly as she ran over to Troy's arms and crashed her lips against his'. Troy was a bit taken back by the kiss and tried to convince himself to break free from it but he was memorized by the kiss._

_Troy didn't find enough strength to pull back so he did what he usually did; he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close to him. Michelle smirked against the kiss and then felt Troy lift her up and walk down the hallway. Her hands were tangled in his hair and the kiss was forceful yet passionate. When Troy got to the kitchen, he set Michelle on the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. When troy pulled back for air, he saw Michelle rip her short dress off to reveal her lacy thong and bra. Troy gulped and then felt his lips being attacked again by Michelle. When the doorbell rang, Troy sighed in relief. He was finally out of his hell hole. _

_"Ignore it," Michelle mumbled as she attacked Troy's neck with her lips. Troy managed to push her off of him and then ran over to the laundry room to grab something. He then walked back to the kitchen and threw something at her face._

_"Put on a shirt before anyone sees you," Troy ordered as he went to answer the door to find Gabriella._

_~End of Flashback~_

And that was where Gabriella came into picture. Troy was just now looking at the pathway that Gabriella had ran down in tears and felt his own tears start up in his eyes. He quickly binked them away and then turned back to Michelle angrily.

"Get out, now," Troy demeaned in a low voice.

"But Troy-," Michelle started to say but Troy interrupted her.

"Get out now, Michelle!" Troy bellowed as Michelle looked at him terrified. She then walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"You know, you seem to care A LOT about this 'friend' of yours," Michelle pointed out as she walked out of the house. Troy sighed, frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. Why did his life have to be complicated? He couldn't just leave Tyler in the bathtub and run after Gabriella. And if he didn't run after Gabriella, he would never get to explain this whole situation to her. Just then, an idea pooped into Troy's head and he grinned to himself. He then ran up the stairs and to the bathroom to get Tyler.

Gabriella had run as far as she could run from Troy's house. Her running brought her back to the park. It was now empty except for the few people walking around the park on the cobblestone streets. Gabriella made one big sob and then ran over to the bench and sat herself down there. She let her tears fall freely down her face while she looked down at her hands in her lap. Why did she need to get involved with Troy and Tyler? It only caused trouble and hurt. She took her hand and tried to wipe her puddle of tears on her face and fix her running mascara. She didn't care who was watching, she just sat there crying on the bench. She felt the light breeze on her face that blew her hair away from her face and then looked over to where the breeze came from. There, she saw Tyler and Troy standing there.

Gabriella gasped and then quickly stood up from the bench. She gave them one more look before running the other way. She didn't really run that fast since she was wearing ballet flats but it was fast enough. Troy watched her run away but then quickly picked up Tyler and ran after her, fast. Troy was a fast runner so it wasn't that hard to catch up to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy yelled after her as Gabriella kept running.

"Mommy!" Tyler exclaimed at Gabriella, trying to get her to slow down. Gabriella then felt the whole world stop and her heart raced. Tyler just called her mommy. She felt her stomach queeze and her head was spinning like crazy. Gabriella then slowly started to come to a stop. Troy ran up to her and put Tyler down on the ground. Gabriella looked down at Tyler shocked and then immdiatly bent down and captured Tyler in a hug. Tyler hugged back and wrapped his little arms around Gabriella's neck while Gabriella lifted him in her arms.

"Pwease don't leave me, Gabrwiella," Tyler begged as Gabriella smiled at him in awe. She then felt new happy tears form in her eyes. Even if Tyler didn't call her mommy, she was still glad Tyler called her something.

"I promise I won't leave you, sweetie," Gabriella promised as she bent down and kissed Tyler's forehead. She then heard Troy clear his throat and she turned around to face him.

"Troy," Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabriella, just let me explain please!" Troy begged as he touched Gabriella's arm. Gabriella jerked her arm away from Troy and galred at him.

"I already gave you a chance to explain what happened when I came! You didn't give me any answer!" Gabriella yelled as Tyler looked at her horrified.

"Pwease stop yelling at daddy, Gabrwiella," Tyler begged, again as Gabriella looked at him. She didn't want Tyler to be scared of her, yet hate her for yelling at his dad.

"You have thirty seconds," Gabriella muttered as she looked back at Troy. Troy took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Okay, the woman you saw earlier was my ex-girlfriend, Michelle. She just came a couple of minutes before you and she was wearing a very…. Revealing dress. When she came, she told me she wanted me back but I didn't accept because it's been seven years since we've broke up. Even though we aren't together, I still have feelings for her, you know? You never get over those feelings but a part of me forgot about her whenever I was with you," Troy explained as Gabriella looked at him shyly.

"But- but why was she wearing your shirt?" Gabriella asked, still a little angry at Troy.

"Like I said, she was wearing a small little dress so I told her to put on my shirt before anyone saw her," Troy answered.

"But you said she was wearing a dress. When I came, she was wearing a bra, thong and your work shirt. What happened to her dress, huh?" Gabriella questioned, her anger rising.

"She stripped off her dress!" Troy answered.

"Really? Why did she strip off her dress?" Gabriella asked.

"Why else would she rip off her dress?" Troy questioned back as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"But did you lead her on to do that?" Gabriella questioned, again. Man, Troy felt like he was playing 20 questions.

"Uh….," Troy stammered as Gabriella gave him an angry look.

"Well! Did you kiss her or anything!?" Gabriella questioned, impatiently. Troy looked at her nervously and then gulped.

"No," Troy lied as Gabriella looked at him upset.

"Why would you lie to me?" Gabriella questioned, upsettingly.

"I, I didn't l-lie," Troy stammered, lying once again.

"Troy, I've known you long enough to know that when you're nervous, you're lying!" Gabriella pointed out.

"I didn't kiss her though. She threw herself on me," Troy explained.

"But you didn't pull back, did you?" Gabriella asked, nervously.

"No," Troy murmured.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. She quickly looked up at the sky and blinked away her tears.

"Gabriella, she was my past girlfriend, I know, but like I said before I still had feelings for her," Troy answered, stepping closer to her.

"Troy, I don't care if you still have feelings for her. But the fact that you kissed her and nearly had 'it' with her just upsets me. And then you lie to me about it!!" Gabriella pointed out.

"Gabriella, please, I didn't mean to do any of that. It wasn't my intention and I never meant to hurt you," Troy added.

"You didn't mean to but you did," Gabriella pointed out, upset.

"Gabriella, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell you that I never had feelings for Michelle? Do you want me kiss you and tell you everything's going to be okay?" Troy suggested as Gabriella looked away from him.

"I want you to leave me alone," Gabriella replied, upset. Troy looked at her hurt and he felt his heart rip into two.

"What?" Troy asked, sadly.

"Just give me some time to think and maybe down the road I'll come back to you but right now, I think I just need to be alone," Gabriella answered, tears running down her face.

"But, I need you- Tyler needs a mom," Troy reasoned, letting a tear run down his face.

"Troy, Tyler will always have you and that's all he needs," Gabriella added, sadly.

"Gabriella, that's all he's had for 2 years of his life. He needs someone else in his life too," Troy replied.

"Troy, please, I just need some space to think. I will come back sooner or later, I'm not leaving forever. Just please, let me have some time to alone," Gabriella begged as Troy nodded, sadly.

"Okay, but please come back soon," Troy replied, sadly. He then bent down and kissed Gabriella's cheek lightly. Gabriella gave him a small smile before handing Tyler back over to Troy.

"I'll be back the second I'm done thinking about this whole situation, okay?" Gabriella asked as Troy gave her a small smile through his tears.

"Okay, bye Gabriella," Troy replied.

"Bye Troy. Bye Tyler," Gabriella added, giving them a small wave. She then turned around and walked away in tears.


	14. Nathan

**Authors Note: Wow, wow, wow! I got soooo many reviews on the last chapter and I couldn't be happier! So that's why I'm going to give you guys another chapter! This one is for every person that read my story and reviewed!**

_~Sunday, July 21, 2009, Los Angeles._

The next day when Gabriella woke up, she slowly screeched in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Yesterday was the day she will never forget about and probably the most she had ever cried in a LONG time. Not only did she walk away from Troy but she also walked away from her own baby. Not only did she regret walking away from him but the fact that Tyler didn't even know she was his mom was sad. He had Troy, though, which meant she just had to move on for a period of time and come back to him soon. Gabriella sat up in her bed and took the sheet cover off of her before getting up and walking to her bathroom to get ready.

When Gabriella was showered and ready, she was in her kitchen preparing a smoothie. She threw some bananas and strawberries in the smoothie and hit blend. She watched the tropical fruits swirl around in the blender and then grabbed a cup from behind her. She was wearing some black, short cut, leggings with a white deep V neck, her neon blue zip-up and her gold and black Nike's **(Outfit on Profile). **She poured her drink into the tall glass cup and took a sip. She closed her eyes, taking in the taste of the tropical blend but it wasn't long before e got interrupted. Gabriella's phone rang and vibrated against the kitchen table. Gabriella sighed an irritated breath before going over, picking up her phone and holding it against her ear.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked, as nicely as possible.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" A masculine voice questioned. Gabriella looked at the phone puzzled and the answered.

"Yeah, it's me, Gabriella. Who is this?" Gabriella questioned back.

"Oh, for a second I thought I had the wrong number. Anyway, it's me, Nathan," Nathan answered as Gabriella scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Nathan? I don't think I know a Nathan," Gabriella confessed.

"Gabriella, how could you not remember? We went to college together, we both were in practically all the same classes? Our dorms were just down the hall from each other," Nathan reminded as Gabriella sat there confused.

"What?" Gabriella breathed out confused.

"We dated for 2 years," Nathan reminded. A light ball suddenly went off in Gabriella's head and a smile crept her face.

"Nathan! Oh! How are you? Where did you get my number? Why are you calling me? Not that's it's a bad thing or anything but I haven't talked to you in, wow, um, three years," Gabriella babbled as Nathan chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Same old Gabriella," Nathan chuckled, once again.

"But seriously, how are you?" Gabriella asked, smiling at him laugh.

"I'm good, very good. And I still have your number from the past three years. I'm surprised you haven't changed it yet," Nathan pointed out.

"Oh, so what do you need, Nathan?" Gabriella asked, politely, not trying to sound rude.

"Well, I was in town on a business meeting and today was my only day off. Then I remembered you lived here in the city so I was wondering if you wanted to do something together? You know, like old times," Nathan asked, hopefully. Gabriella gulped, should she go out with Nathan? I mean, it is another guy that isn't Troy so would it be right? Oh, it's not like she was going to have sex with him or anything. Gabriella smiled before answering.

"Yeah! Sure, I'd love to do something with you, Nathan," Gabriella answered.

"Great! How about I meet you at this one restaurant called Paty's in Toluca Lake California in an hour?" Nathan suggested.

Okay, see you then! Bye," Gabriella agreed and hung up the phone. She then looked down and saw that she was still wearing sweats. Good enough, Gabriella thought. She then put her smoothie in a travel cup, grabbed her brown JJ Winters Suede multi-Zip handbag and dashed out the door.

At Paty's, Gabriella parked her car in a parking space, next to a BMW m3. She exited her car, grabbed her bag and ran inside the restaurant. She was 5 minutes late, due to the fact that she needed to get gas before. She entered the restaurant and immediately spotted Nathan sitting at a table alone. His hands were interlaced with each other and over his mouth. He was staring into thin air and Gabriella smiled at his appearance.

"Nathan!" Gabriella yelled as she walked towards his table. Nathan removed his hands from his mouth and looked over at Gabriella. He smiled at her and then stood up.

"Hey Gabriella," Nathan greeted as he pulled Gabriella into a hug. Gabriella hugged back and grinned.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Gabriella noticed as she pulled away from the hug and sat down in the seat across from Nathan's. Nathan took a seat as well and watched as Gabriella put her bag down.

"So, what have you been up to?" Nathan asked.

"Hey, you know I hate small talk," Gabriella teased.

"Oh, how could I forget? You used to yell at me back in college when I asked you how your day was," Nathan pointed out as Gabriella laughed.

"Well, it was partially due to my hangovers in the mornings. Blame it on the alcohol," Gabriella added as Nathan chuckled.

"I think you just ruined the song name now," Nathan teased as Gabriella smiled. She loved spending time with her best guy friend.

About thirty minutes later, Gabriella and Nathan were eating their food. They've spent 30 minutes straight non-stop talking to each other. They missed the days where they could spend time with each other anytime they wanted to, so it was fun to catch up.

"have you ever been to this restaurant?" Nathan asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope! But I love it. It's so cute! So casual, and it reminds me of those old time diners," Gabriella gushed.

"Well, at least you live nearby so you can go here whenever you want to," Nathan pointed out.

"True, but what about you? Where do you live?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well, I used to live in New York, but my company transferred me to a place just a little outside of Los Angeles. It takes me at least an hour to get to Studio City," Nathan answered.

"Well, it's a big move. Like, almost halfway around the country," Gabriella added as Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, but it's fun to move all over the place not worrying about kids and stuff," Nathan replied with a grin as Gabriella gulped.

"Yeah, lucky you" Gabriella swallowed, laughing nervously.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you were saying?" Gabriella changed the subject.

"Right, anyways, it's not that I don't want kids, it's just a little early, don't you think?" Nathan stated. Gabriella panicked and looked around the table trying to find something else to talk about.

"Hey, look! They gave us a spoon AND a fork! Usually restaurants give out those stupid sporks. I mean, it's either a spoon or a fork, not both," Gabriella babbled.

"I mean, you have to be completely stupid to have a baby at this age," Nathan continued on about his subject, completely ignoring Gabriella.

"I mean, if you want to combine eating utensils, you mine as well make a spoon and a knife, a spife. Or a fork and a knife could be a knork," Gabriella babbled, nervously.

"Gabriella, what's wrong with you? You just made up two different words," Nathan asked, referring to Gabriella's babbling.

"Me, oh, nothings wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. Never better. In fact, I think I've never felt better in my life!" Gabriella said in a rushed voice.

"Gabriella, just tell me what's wrong," Nathan pleaded as he looked into Gabriella's eyes.

"I- I can't," Gabriella stammered.

"Gabriella, don't worry about telling me. Remember when we used to tell each other the stupidest things? Just tell me now, okay?" Nathan reminded.

"Okay, well it's just that when you started talking about kids and stuff I got nervous," Gabriella confessed.

"Why?" Nathan questioned.

"It's just that- that I-," Gabriella started to say but stopped when she saw someone walk through the door.

There stood Troy, carrying Tyler in his arms and behind him was… His ex-girlfriend Michelle.


	15. Mystery girl

**Authors Note: Yay! Woo Hoo! 300+ reviews! Thank you soo much guys! Keep the reviews coming please!! Btw please vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks! (: **

_~Sunday (Still)_

Gabriella's mouth dropped as she looked over at Troy, Tyler and Michelle. Was he trying to replace her or something!? Gabriella watched as Troy put Tyler down on the ground and leaned back to say something to Michelle. Tyler looked around the restaurant, clueless, and then his eyes met Gabriella's. A HUGE grin appeared on his face and he started to run towards her. Gabriella was shocked by his action and saw Tyler run as fast as he could over to Gabriella.

"Tyler, where are you going?" Troy called after him as he started to run after Tyler, with Michelle behind him.

When Tyler finally reached Gabriella, he latched onto her waist, do to the very small height of the chair he could reach her. Gabriella looked down at Tyler, surprised, and picked him up in her arms, hugging him tightly. Tyler returned the hug and Gabriella felt her shoulder begin to get wet. It's either because Tyler was crying or drooling.

"I missed you, Gabrwiella," Tyler murmured against Gabriella's skin. Gabriella rubbed his back and kissed his mop of hair.

"I missed you to, sweetie," Gabriella added. Tyler then pulled back from Gabriella's shoulder and Gabriella saw the tears staining his face. Gabriella stared at him in awe and then kissed his forehead.

"Don't cry, sweetie, I'm right here," Gabriella replied as she took her napkin and wiped off some of Tyler's tears. Troy then approached the two of them, breathing heavily from all the running.

"Tyler, never leave daddy's sight again," Troy ordered, crouching his back down, panting.

"Taylor, why did you run away!?" Michelle scolded

"It's Tyler," Gabriella corrected as Tyler looked up at Michelle.

"Who are you? His mom?" Michelle scoffed, straightening her skirt out. Gabriella looked at her nervously and then took a deep breath.

"No, but if you're going out with Troy you mine as well have the decency to learn his son's name," Gabriella stated as she handed Troy, Tyler.

"Thanks," Troy added as Tyler was back in his arms, "And me and Michelle AREN'T dating."

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella mumbled turning back to Nathan.

"Gabriella, who are.. They?" Nathan asked, pointing to Troy, Tyler and Michelle.

"Don't worry about it, Nathan," Gabriella answered, continuing to eat her food.

"Well then, I'm just going to go to our table then," Michelle announced, turning around and walking away, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Yeah, I'll just see you around, Gabriella," Troy replied giving her a small smile.

"Whatever, Troy," Gabriella murmured, annoyed, under her breath. Troy looked at her worriedly before walking away from her and Nathan. When they were out of sight, Nathan turned to Gabriella and started to talk.

"Who was that little boy?" Nathan asked, looking over at Gabriella, confused.

"Um, I just babysit him," Gabriella answered.

"Well, he seemed to like you VERY much," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I did babysit him uh… Two times," Gabriella added, mumbling the last part.

"He also had the brownest eyes I've ever seen. It almost looks like yours…," Nathan said slowly, on the edge of figuring something out.

"Yeah, uh," Gabriella stammered.

"And who was that woman wearing the skirt?" Nathan asked, again.

"Nathan, just eat your-," Gabriella started to say but Nathan kept talking so Gabriella shut up.

"If that was his mom, that wouldn't make any sense because she has green eyes, not brown. And then that tall, tan, man had blue eyes. And…. Oh, my, god," Nathan muttered, shocked.

"Nathan. Please just forget about it," Gabriella pleaded.

"That little boy's your son!?!" Nathan exclaimed as a bunch of people in the restaurant turned their heads towards their table.

"Shhhhh! I know just keep it down! People are staring at us!" Gabriella shushed but then Nathan started talking again.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Nathan whispered, angrily.

"Well, you're the one who was talking about how babies were a mistake and how having them at this time in your life is stupid. I didn't want to bring up the fact that I had one," Gabriella confessed; now back in a regular tone of voice.

"What did you think I would do? Insult you or something?" Nathan questioned.

"Well, I thought you would treat me all differently. You said so yourself, you have to be completely stupid to have kids at this age," Gabriella pointed out.

"Okay... Maybe I was a _little_ harsh, but I didn't mean to offend you," Nathan added.

"Here, let's just forget about that and just have lunch," Gabriella replied as she picked up her fork and stuffed some food in her mouth.

"Okay," Nathan agreed, smiling.

"So, is that the only baby you have?" Nathan asked, interested. Gabriella looked at him and rolled her eyes, irritated.

"Really Nathan? Really?" Gabriella questioned, sarcastically as she continued to eat her food.

After lunch, Nathan and Gabriella exchanged good-byes and even made plans to go for a small shopping trip later in the evening. Gabriella exited the small restaurant, looking around smiling at her surroundings. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Michelle and Troy standing by the BMW m3 Gabriella had parked next to. Gabriella frowned, before walking over to her car, secretly watching Troy and Michelle on the corner of her eye.

"So, when will I see you again?" Michelle asked Troy, flirtatiously. Her hand was placed on Troy chest, drawing imaginary circles with her fingers. Gabriella felt the jealousy in her body rise up but kept on continuing what she was doing.

"Listen, Michelle, I don't think we should start something again," Troy announced, as Gabriella watched Troy remove Michelle's hand from his chest.

"But Troysie, we have something special!" Michelle whined, loudly.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me that. Second, we HAD something. It's over and all you have to blame is yourself," Troy replied calmly as Gabriella felt her heart warm up. She realized what she was doing and tried to stop her body from acting that way.

"Oh, Troy, come on! Remember yesterday when we were at your house?" Michelle reminded as Troy shuddered at the thought. Gabriella put her bag in the passenger's seat and pretended to look at herself in her rear view mirror but really, she was looking at Troy and Michelle.

"I remember, alright," Troy mumbled in a breath.

"Well you can have more if you want to," Michelle whispered in his ear.

"Michelle, please just move on," Troy ordered.

"I can't! I need you! You were the only guy who made me feel-," Michelle started to say.

"Stop the bull shit, Michelle. You may _think _you need me but really, you could care less about me and everyone else in this world. You never cared about how much you hurt me when we broke up! Do you know how much it hurt just to see you with another guy?! No, you don't because you don't care about anyone BUT yourself!" Troy bellowed as Michelle looked at him, hurt.

"That's not true," Michelle choked out, a few tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"You just keep telling **yourself **that," Troy added, looking at her angry and hurt. He then looked down at his feet and glanced over at Gabriella who was looking up at her rear view mirror. Troy then started to walk away from Michelle, looking down at his feet the whole way. Michelle stood there, sad and hurt, and then started to get into her car.

Gabriella still couldn't believe what had just happened but shook off the image she just saw and drove off, back to her house.

Later in the evening, Gabriella was just getting ready to meet Nathan at Hollywood blvd for their shopping trip. She was wearing a beige sleeveless blouse, some white distressed jeans and her suede heels **(Outfit on Profile). **She was carrying her black Michael Kors leather handbag and she straitened her hair. She grabbed her iphone and her car keys before walking outside to her car.

When Gabriella got to Hollywood blvd, she spotted Nathan standing outside a store a few yards away from her. She smiled and started to walk towards him, shuffling through the crowds of people. When Gabriella almost reached Nathan's location, she grinned and called his name.

"Nath-," Gabriella started to say but then stopped. She watched as a tall, blonde haired girl approached Nathan from behind. Nathan smiled at the woman and kissed her, right there on the lips.


	16. Nathan and Mystery girl

**Authors Note: So sorry for the wait... I have a lot of homework and I almost got a D on at test! I need to put aside more time to schoolwork than stories... Sorry guys... But on weekends I do homework one day and the other days, I work on stories! So sorry, again, and please be patient with me. **

_~Sunday (Still)_

Gabriella watched as Nathan pulled back smiling at the blonde haired woman. Gabriella slowly started to back up, without anyone noticing but Nathan caught sight of her and called her name.

"Hey! Gabriella!" Nathan yelled beckoning Gabriella over. Gabriella gulped, and smiled nervously at him before making her way over to Nathan.

When Gabriella made her way over to Nathan and the mysterious blonde, she quickly bent over and tried to see who it was. The Blonde haired woman was looking away, pushing her hair in her face trying not to get noticed. Gabriella looked at her confused, but when she finally caught sight of the blonde's face, she gasped.

"Sharpay!?" Gabriella exclaimed, shocked. Her best friends, practically her sister, NEVER told her she was dating her best guy friend.

Sharpay cursed silently to herself before turning over to Gabriella, nervously. Gabriella just stood there, confused, surprised and angry. Not only did Sharpay not tell her she was dating Nathan, she also knew Nathan was her ex-boyfriend, so wouldn't that mean he was off limits for her? How could she hide something THIS big from her?

"Gabriella, hey, are you okay? You're face is pale," Nathan asked, worriedly. Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts immediately and turned towards Nathan.

"W-why wouldn't you tell me you were dating?" Gabriella questioned, disappointed. She thought her and Nathan were closer than this. Sure, they haven't talked to each other in years, but he could've told her at lunch.

"It slipped my mind. I'm sorry if that offended you or something, but I really didn't think it would matter," Nathan apologized.

"It's not just that Nathan," Gabriella snapped back, venom in her voice, "Why would you hide the fact that you're dating my best friend?!"

"Gabriella, calm down," Nathan soothed.

"Calm down?! I will not calm down, Nathan!? I NEVER dated any of your friends?! Why would you date mine?!" Gabriella yelled as Nathan looked at her shocked.

"I didn't even know she was your best friend!" Nathan replied, honestly.

"Bull shit," Gabriella muttered, and then turned back towards Sharpay.

"I bet you knew very well that you are dating my ex-boyfriend!" Gabriella pointed out, as Sharpay looked at her surprised.

"W-what?" Sharpay stammered.

"Sharpay, stop it with the fucking lies!" Gabriella yelled. By this point, everyone that passed them on the sidewalk was stopping and staring at Gabriella's anger in amusement.

"Gabriella, People are staring! Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Sharpay hissed, staring at the people around her.

"Talk about what, Sharpay?! Talk about how you were dating my ex-boyfriends for who knows how long?? Talk about how you guys secretly dated, not even caring whether I cared or not?! As much as I would love to talk to you about that, I'll pass," Gabriella explained, her anger calming down a little to stop the crowd of people staring at her.

"Why do you even care so much, Gabriella? Huh?" Sharpay scoffed as Gabriella glared towards her.

"Nathan was my friend ever since college! He's always been there for me for years and so have I!" Gabriella stated.

"Really? Is it just the fact that you and Nathan are close or the fact that you're jealous because he's my boyfriend now?" Sharpay questioned, trying to prove a point.

"What?" Gabriella huffed in deep confusion. What the hell was Sharpay talking about!?

"Gabriella, you and Nathan have dated for, oh, I don't know, 3 years? You obviously have feelings for him if you're going to stand here and yell at me in the middle of Hollywood Blvd.," Sharpay explained as Gabriella felt her stomach flip. Sharpay had a point.

"W-well, y-you're… Wrong..," Gabriella stammered, afraid that Sharpay was right.

"I'm wrong? Am I really, Gabriella?" Sharpay questioned, sarcastically and innocent. Gabriella stared at her best friend confused and shocked. She started to back away from the couple still looking at Sharpay. Her head was spinning like a top, her heart was pounding against her chest and her body heat rose up a couple hundreds of degrees.

"You're wrong," Gabriella confirmed as she shot Sharpay one more frightened look before running away back to her car.

_**~With Troy~**_

Troy sat in his living room, looking out of the large French windows. Tyler was in his own little world, unaware of anything around him, playing with his toys happily. At least one Bolton was happy. After Troy left Michelle like that at the restaurant, he started to feel his guilt come to him. As much as Michelle deserved that criticism, he realized that was the last time he ever wanted to see Michelle's face again. A part of him was happy that he finally let go of hi Ex-girlfriend but another part of his body felt loneliness. It took multiple years trying to find a girl that could help him forget about Michelle but only one seemed to do the job. Gabriella.

Whenever he was just near to Gabriella, his mind wiped out every single thought about Michelle and he finally was able to live in the moment. He never felt the need to do something completely out of his league just to impress Gabriella. He could fully be himself around her, and that's what made it so comfortable to be with her. One thing Troy felt himself wish while he was with Gabriella was to have Gabriella be able to be Tyler's first mom. Tyler always came first when Troy was in any relationship, and if he couldn't imagine a woman being Tyler's future mom, he knew that that woman couldn't be his.

But Troy screwed it up. Man, he screwed it up BIG time. Not only did he have the intention on cheating on Gabriella with Michelle, but he also let Gabriella go like that so easily. She needed time to think, and all Troy could do was sit back and hope that Gabriella would run back into his arms soon. As much as he wanted that to happen, chances are, it won't. Just the thought of Gabriella not coming back to Troy and finding someone even better than him, made Troy's heart ache with fear and rejection. He really thought he actually loved Gabriella. Too soon? Maybe, but not for Troy. Something that Gabriella had made her different from all the other women in the world. Her complete honesty about everything, her amazing beauty that made any man go crazy, her love for kids and and her kindness to everyone made Troy feel like she was too good for him. Maybe she was, or maybe they were meant to be together? Thoughts flowed Troy's head rapidly that Troy didn't even notice when Tyler came up to him and kept poking his body, trying to get his father's attention.

"Daddy?" Tyler yelled, poking Troy's knee. He poked Troy again, rising his hand up Troy's leg. Then again, rising his finger even higher. And when Tyler was about to poke a, uh, 'certain' place of Troy's, Troy quickly snapped out of his thoughts before Tyler could poke him again.

"Whoa, there, bud," Troy warned before picked up Tyler and throwing him on his lap.

"What were you doing, there?" Troy asked.

"I need to tell you something important, daddy," Tyler whispered as Troy smiled.

"Okay, what is it Tyler?" Troy questioned, bending his head lower so that his ear was near Tyler's mouth. Tyler leaned up, cupped Troy's ear in his palm and whispered.

"I want a real mommy," Tyler whispered as Troy's mouth widened.


	17. Now or Never

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 2 whole months! This makes me feel crappy and poop-ish... I have a quiz and test EVERY SINGLE week so I need to study for those... Plus I have a bunch of homework so I can't get behind! :( Trust me, if I could do anything in my free time, I would sit by my computer and type away...! (: Btw srry this chapter is so short! But it's cute! And don't worry, I'll have the next one be WAYYYY longer!**

_~One week later_

Gabriella had been very lifeless ever since the day she had encountered with Sharpay and Chace at Hollywood Blvd. What Sharpay had said to her, it really made Gabriella think. Did she have feelings for Chace? She was so sure that when they both decided to break up, they would try to get rid of all their feelings for each other. It took Gabriella a few months to do just that! Of course they still hung out in college and stuff, but she never considered them trying start something, again. After college, they promised they would stay in contact, which started going for a few months but then their lives started to get crazy busy so they didn't have time to talk to each other.

She just couldn't imagine her best friend Sharpay with her ex-boyfriend/best guy friend, Chace. How could Gabriella not notice this?! Sharpay told her everything and she told Sharpay everything! That's how it works when you've been friends with a person for a few years. But, Gabriella wasn't so sure she could trust Sharpay now. I mean, she perfectly knew that Chace was her ex, yet she went after him anyway. Then again, it could also be Chace's fault, too. Gabriella was sure she talked about Sharpay at least once to him. Didn't he notice?

Uggghh! Why did she make this so hard?! Why couldn't she just be happy for Sharpay and Chace? She would've preferred them telling her sooner, though. Not months or maybe even years into the relationship! She knew her feelings with Chace were gone! She just knew they were. So, why are there new ones blossoming?

~*~*~*~

Troy sat at home, his eyes closed, his body lying still, in a bed, tucked into his covers. He was trying to get Tyler to take a nap, but Tyler said that Troy had to sleep with him in order to do so. But, hey, what was so bad about taking naps in the middle of the afternoon?

The past week has flown by quickly for Troy. He knew Gabriella needed her time to think, so he left her alone, hoping everyday she would come back to him. She hasn't, yet, but thinking about Gabriella brought Tyler's question back into his mind. Funny enough, Tyler hasn't asked him any 'mommy' related questions, EVER, until he met Gabriella. Ever since then, everyday was a new question that always seemed to relate towards Gabriella. He couldn't have possibly figured out that Gabriella was his real biological mother. It just really was not possible for a 2 year old to figure those things out. He could barely say the alphabet in order! He must have some sort of vibe or feeling towards Gabriella because he had never done this before in his small little life. All his questions seemed to relate to one another. They all seem to just say when Tyler is going to have Gabriella as his mom. Try knew for himself, he did want Tyler to have his real mom as his mom, but it was just complicated at this point.

Escaping his thoughts in his head, he shook his head a bit and wrapped his arms around Tyler's body tighter. Tyler lay on Troy's body, peacefully, the steady sound of his breathing only heard in the room. Troy took a glance down at him and kissed his forehead, softly, before closing his eyes as well, trying to get a small ounce of sleep.

*~*~*

Gabriella sat at her kitchen table, eating miserably, by herself. The cold macaroni and cheese sat there, hard and stale, as if it were mocking her. A tall glass of water stood by the bowl of food, looking absolutely delicious at this point compared to the macaroni. Gabriella quickly picked up the glass of water and sipped it down, fulfilling her thirst. That was basically all Gabriella would eat/drink for dinner all week. Okay, she had an occasional meal or two throughout the day, but she preferred just having water, though. But unfortunately, her ass of a mother knew about Gabriella's "eating habits" and always wanted her to eat a full meal throughout the day.

Eyeing her food, she pushed it away, disgusted, and rested her shoulder on the table surface. Resting the side of her face on her palm, she sighed and closed her eyes.

She didn't know why she was sad or miserable. Stupid, right? Man, she hated hormones! She needed to get over Chace. She knew she had to. He was taken, right? But he was taken by HER best friend, so technically Sharpay already broke the relationship rules for best friends first. She started it! That gave Gabriella a right to get Chace back, right?

What was she saying?! Was she just planning on getting Chace back? God, he was just a guy! There were hundreds of guys out there! Why would she settle on one that is clearly in love with another woman? That was low, even for Gabriella. She couldn't even remember the last time she was in a REAL relationship! It had to be…. Years ago. She could just imagine herself and the 'perfect' stereotypical guy. Tall, muscular, smart, sweet, romantic and not to mention handsome. All of those qualities just described the one person she could never forget. Troy Bolton.

* * *

Coldness. Coldness was not something people would enjoy in the outside weather wearing only skinny jeans and a north face fleece jacket. It was below freezing then it usually was in Los Angeles. Perfect timing for Gabriella. Stumbling upon her own feet, she walked the pathway of the sidewalk. Why did Los Angeles have to been so freaking cold at night? It's like it was planned, like someone wanted her to freeze to death. Stopping for a moment, she looked at her phone, in her phonebook, to see if she has gotten the correct address. Shivering a little, she made her way up the dark driveway towards the front door.

Walking up the porch steps, she looked at the door in fright. Maybe it was a bad time. She should try tomorrow, maybe, or even the day after that or the day after that….

Wait! No! It was now or never! She couldn't turn back now. Hesitantly, Gabriella took small slow steps towards the doorbell and positioned her finger to it. Sighing, she closed her eyes to think one last time about what she was going to do or say, she put pressure towards her index finger, only to hear a loud ringing noise echo the halls of the house.

All that was heard inside the house, from Gabriella's perspective, was a loud thump, followed by a frustrated groan. A high pitched giggle was then heard and a masculine voice was then replied "I'll be right back." Footsteps approached the door where Gabriella was standing, worriedly. Panicked, she shook a little, due to the cold and her nervousness. Fixing her jacket a little and clearing her throat, she straitened her back out and stood tall, while she heard the locking mechanism turn. The man opened the door a little, but it wasn't long before Gabriella's shoulders slumped in regret.

* * *

Troy opened the door completely to see Gabriella standing there shyly, a small smile formed on her face. Shocked, he panicked a little, not knowing what to do or what to say. Their eyes connected as if they were attached by a long wire, both of them not wanting to pull away from the gaze. Troy melted into her chocolate orbs, while he felt Gabriella's gaze getting more powerful and passionate. Just as Troy opened his mouth to say something, he felt Gabriella's lips gently placed on top of his in a desperate, yet shy, manner.

Stumbling back a bit, it didn't take Troy long to kiss back, as passionate as Gabriella, taking control of the kiss. His eyes fluttered shut, his lips pursed out, he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, while using his other hand to close the door behind Gabriella. Bringing both their bodies closer together, Troy let his hand stay on the door behind Gabriella while his other hand softly caressed Gabriella's sides.

Aching in pleasure, Gabriella brought her two hands to the sides of Troy's face, bringing his lips more into the kiss. It felt so good to feel their lips connect in a passionate kiss. She couldn't remember the last time she has felt this good. She felt at ease and relieved to know that when Troy returned the kiss, he felt the same exact way she felt for him. Moving her arms around his neck, she played with his new shorter haircut. Their lips moved in sync with one another's as if they were made to kiss each other and only each other.

_Clap! Clap!_

Gabriella and Troy stopped moving their lips with each other and froze in place, slowly releasing each other from the kiss. A small little giggle of joy was heard in the ears of Troy and Gabriella and both of them shyly smiled.

"Daddy and Gabrwiella kiss!" Tyler exclaimed, banging his little hands together, proudly. Gabriella and Troy blushed deeply, at the same time and looked at each other. Troy gave Gabriella a grin before feeling Gabriella peck his lips, softly.

"I'm done thinking," Gabriella whispered to Troy, giving him a small smile. Troy felt his body lighten up with excitement and he pulled Gabriella's body into him for a hug.

Tyler soon trotted over to them, hugging Gabriella's leg, tightly. Gabriella smiled before letting go of Troy and kneeling down to Tyler. Gently rustling her hands in his blonde curls, she kissed his forehead.

"You miss me?" Gabriella asked, her eyes looking into his' deeply. Tyler wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Yes," Tyler mumbled into Gabriella's shoulder, which caused Gabriella to break out into a smile.


	18. Damn you remote control

**Authors Note: Here you guys go! A nice, sort of, quick update. And by the way, last chapter when I mentioned Chace as who Gabriella was talking about, I meant Nathan. NOT CHACE, NATHAN! Thanks **_**HSMshortiee**_**for noticing that (:**

A nice cool breeze blew in from the window as Gabriella sat on the nice soft couch. She was still at Troy and Tyler's house, since they insisted on having Gabriella stay. Of course, she accepted,and was now sitting in the living room, Tyler placed on her lap, watching _Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! _ Her smile was still on her face, as if it were glued on there forever, just thinking to herself that this was a life style she could be living. If only he knew that Tyler knew that Gabriella was his real mom. She knew she couldn't tell him yet, not without Troy's consent, but she wanted to tell him so bad.

_ Ring! Ring!_

Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she heard her phone ring. Who the hell would be calling now? She then looked down at Tyler to see if he had noticed anything. Tyler just sat in Gabriella's lap, his eyes barely open, while a yawn escaped his mouth. She couldn't blame him for being tired; it was almost 10pm anyway. She hurriedly picked up Tyler, as gently as she could, and laid him back down on the couch. Walking out of the room quickly, she grabbed her phone in the process and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered, a bit breathless as she stopped herself in the entry-way hallway. She didn't even bother to check her collar ID, afraid that the person calling might hang up.

"Hey, Gabriella, it's Nathan," Nathan greeted as Gabriella's eye brows furrowed with confusion. Why was he calling?

"Uh, hi?" Gabriella greeted back, more in a question tone.

"Hi. Look about what happened a week ago, it, I, I'm sorry about that. I didn't intentionally think I would be hurting you if you didn't know who I was dating," Nathan apologized as Gabriella rolled her eyes. Apologizing A WEEK after something has happened doesn't really mean anything anymore.

"It's fine," Gabriella huffed out as if she were a chimney. Would it be okay if she just hung up the phone on him?

"Well, uh, I also want to mention I really didn't know Sharpay was your BEST friend. I just thought you two were co-workers and it didn't really, you know, matter that I was dating her," Nathan explained. Gabriella just leaned against the wall to the side of her, waiting until Nathan's so called apology was over.

"Uh-huh, sure," Gabriella muttered carelessly.

"Okay, so, I'll see you around sometime," Nathan replied, a little nervous that Gabriella hadn't said much since he had called.

"Okay," Gabriella sang, about to hang up the phone, but then she heard Nathan yell something on the other line of her phone.

"Are you mad at me?" Nathan asked, almost relieved he got to ask his question. Gabriella slumped against the wall, trying to ignore his question.

"Mad? I'm not mad," Gabriella stated, casually, as Nathan continued on.

"Gabriella, don't take it act like you're not, even if the answer to my question was clearly obvious," Nathan continued, as Gabriella listened to his, closely. What was so obvious about that?

"Clearly, you're mad at me and Sharpay for not telling you we are dating. You're mad at Sharpay for dating your best guy friend, and you're mad at me for not telling you sooner," Nathan concluded as Gabriella gulped. Was she really that obvious?

"H-how did you-?" Gabriella stammered as Nathan chuckle on the other line.

"I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking. Plus, I remembered, almost perfectly, when you told us that on Hollywood Blvd.," Nathan answered.

"Well, you know now, so, why are you calling?" Gabriella asked, a little angry that Nathan knew exactly what she was going through and didn't even do anything about it. Sure he apologized, a week later, but it still hurts that she didn't know about this 'relationship' sooner.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, Sharpay says you act like a robot every day at work. Not socializing, but just there to do the job," Nathan answered.

"I do not act like that!" Gabriella yelled, angry.

"Geez, why are you getting mad at me?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not mad at you, okay?! Just drop the whole thing and forget about it! There's nothing 'wrong with me' as you and Sharpay put it. I'm fine, so stop calling and checking if I'm okay, like my mom!" Gabriella exclaimed; her anger finally released.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I-I'll just, see you later, I guess," Nathan whimpered, a little taken back by Gabriella's outburst.

"Look, just, give me some time to get used to this, okay. I'll call you sometime," Gabriella added, hanging up her phone and putting it back in her pocket.

She leaned her back onto the wall beside her and sighed. Everything seemed so complicated at this point. Seeing a figure in the corner of her eye, she quickly snapped her head up to see Troy standing there, sheepishly. He had a small smile on his face and his sapphire blue eyes looked towards her in concern.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked, making his way over towards Gabriella. As Troy approached her, she wrapped her arms around his body and nuzzled her face into his chest. Breathing in his scent, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Gabriella lied, as Troy looked down at her unconvinced.

"Really? Because I could hear you yelling all the way upstairs when I put Tyler to sleep," Troy added, as Gabriella gulped. She didn't know she was loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"It's-… Complicated," Gabriella answered, looking up into Troy's eyes. Troy figured Gabriella was getting pretty uncomfortable on the topic, so he dropped it.

Leaning down, he let his lips land on hers, softly, feeling a surge of electricity run down his body. Gabriella let her toes rise up to reach Troy's lips more, and deepened it. Troy ran his hands down the sides of Gabriella's body, feeling as he body reacted towards his touch. Gabriella was putty in Troy's hands. Never has she felt herself take control of her feelings and keep them in place when in such tight quarters with Troy. Letting her hands rest on Troy's chest, Gabriella grabbed his shirt and pulled his body towards her, wanting to be closer to him.

Pulling back a bit from the kiss for air, Troy let his mouth heave in and out, taking in deep breaths of well needed air. His eyes still closed, he felt Gabriella's pair look at him, a smile playing on her lips, and opened them slowly. Pecking Gabriella's lips one last time, he pulled away, letting himself out of Gabriella's grasp. Gabriella stood there, a pout on her face, as Troy grabbed her hand and they walked down the hall, towards the living room.

"Does this mean we're done?" Gabriella teased, intertwining both their hands together. As they entered the living room, Gabriella noticed that the TV was still turned on, and the same show was still playing on the screen.

"We'll see," Troy teased back, sitting down on the couch. Gabriella walked towards him, setting herself on top of his lap, and turned to face him.

"So, that's a no?" Gabriella asked, flirtatiously, as she leaned towards Troy and softly pecked his cheek. Pulling back, she smirked before she let her lips place butterfly kisses down Troy's jaw line, all the way towards his shoulder blade.

Troy placed a hand on Gabriella's back, steadying her as her lips traveled down his neck. His eyes closed, slightly, feeling a bit of pleasure as Gabriella continued to kiss him, but before Gabriella could go any further down, Troy softly placed her down on the cushion, hearing her squeal in satisfaction. He placed her lips down on hers, starting out as a small light one. Gabriella knew she wanted more than a soft kiss, so she pulled Troy's head more into hers, deepening it.

Feeling something press against her backside, Gabriella turned away from Troy's kiss and pulled something from underneath her. Before she could notice what it was, she saw Troy start to get off her body, and sit on the couch, his eyes now glued to the television screen. Turning towards the screen also, Gabriella rolled her eyes in annoyance as she saw a _Lakers _game play on the screen.

Gabriella pulled her body up towards her sitting position and put herself back on Troy's lap, seeing if he would notice. Unfortunately, he didn't, and Gabriella sighed as he ignored her and proceed watching the game.

"Go… Go… C'mon! Shoot it! Just shoot it!" Troy yelled at the TV, right in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella blocked her ear drum with her hand and closed her eyes in pain, feeling her ear drum pop.

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Gabriella got off of Troy's lap and let her arms fall to her sides. _So much for a romantic night_, Gabriella thought. Looking around the room, she let a yawn escape her mouth before turning back to Troy. Just as she gets into the sexy mood, she ruins it by changing the channel with her backside. _Damn you remote control_. But, that still doesn't mean she couldn't get his attention away from it.

"Hey, Troy?" Gabriella called, trying to get his attention towards her. Just as she asked, luckily a time-out came and Troy turned towards her.

"Yeah?" Troy asked, quickly, waiting for the time-out to be done.

"Well, I know you like the Lakers game and all, but could you maybe-," Gabriella started to ask, but soon stopped when she saw Troy's head turn away from hers and back onto the television. Oh, joy, the game was back.


	19. Clubbing

**A/N: I am ABSOLUTLY sure you guys don't want to hear my stupid little apologizes, so I won't take the time writing it out. However, I DO want you guys to know, though, that I am ****TRULY**** sorry. Its summer though so when I'm not working on my dumb summer reading project, I will update EACH AND EVERY ONE of my stories! Plus I made this EXTRA long for you guys. (:**

_~A week later_

"Gabriella!" Tyler screamed running into her arms to give her a big hug. Gabriella grinned, while bending down to take the little boys into her arms.

"Hi sweetie; did you have fun at preschool today?" Gabriella questioned, lifting Tyler up into her slim arms.

"Mhmm," Tyler murmured, digging his head into Gabriella's shoulder, not really paying attention to her question, "Where's daddy?"

Gabriella sighed, walking out the doors of the preschool. She was hoping Tyler wouldn't ask that question.

Troy had to stay at work a little later than usual because he had several interviews he had to do. His old assistant moved to another company, so he needed to find a new assistant to replace him. Luckily, there were many people open for this job. Unfortunately, all of them were female. Troy thought it would be a good idea to work with the "opposite gender". It didn't bother Gabriella at first, but the more she thought about it, she started to feel a little uneasy about it.

So here she was, picking Tyler up from preschool because Troy was too busy. She was trying to get her mind away from the idea of Troy interviewing an abundance of women, but now that Tyler brought it up, she started to drift off into her thoughts about it.

"Daddy had to do extra work today," Gabriella simply explained. While buckling Tyler in his car seat Gabriella had taken from Troy's car, she practically jumped when her phone rang, knocking Tyler's backpack onto the ground.

"Hey! That not nice," Tyler whined in his little toddler voice, making Gabriella roll her eyes in frustration.

She quickly picked up his backpack, laying it in his lap, while moving towards the driver's side. Shoving the phone to against ear, Gabriella slowly started to back up, making sure she didn't hit anything.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, hey, it's Sharpay."

Gabriella's teeth clenched when _she _spoke, cracking her neck a little in order not to yell in front of Tyler.

"Oh, hey," Gabriella replied, blankly.

"Well, uh, I was just calling to, umm, tell you that the new September issue of ELLE is finished," Sharpay nervously stated, sensing the awkward tension between the two of them.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, so, you know, maybe, if you want to, you could come meet us for drinks later at that new club _LIV_?"

"Mmm, I'll think about it, but thanks."

"Umm, okay. I'll just, uh, see you later then," Sharpay said, hanging up the phone slowly.

Gabriella set her phone down in the passenger's seat, while focusing back on the road. She knew she couldn't hold a grudge against Sharpay forever, but she is still a bit annoyed with her. Maybe she could go out to drinks later; but only on one condition.

"Daddy!" Tyler exclaimed, as Gabriella opened the door for both of them. Troy turned around quickly, smiling as he saw Tyler running up to him.

"There's my little boy," Troy announced, swinging Tyler up into his arms, "How was your firstday of preschool?"

"Fun! I play with legos!" Tyler replied, happily. Troy's eyes glistened at his son's happiness. He smiled at him, lovingly, before kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you, today. I'm glad you had fun," Troy confessed, looking down at Tyler, seriously.

"I missed you, too, daddy."

With that, Troy put Tyler back down on the ground, and walked over to Gabriella. As Tyler ran into the living room to play with his toys, Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"And I missed you, too, today," Troy added, bending down to kiss Gabriella's lips, softly. Giggling, Gabriella returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Troy's waist as well.

Pulling away Gabriella started to walk towards the Kitchen, while pulling Troy along with her. She set the little red backpack on the counter before turning towards the awaiting chestnut haired male.

"How were the interviews today?" Gabriella questioned, as she began to take off her heels, her attention faced towards Troy.

"Good, good. I found someone I really liked so I'll be hiring her tomorrow."

"Nice. So? Is she cute?" Gabriella questioned, intrigued, jealously dripping from her mouth.

"What do you mean 'is she cute'?"

"I mean, is she _attractive_?"

"Why does it matter?" Troy asked; confused on why Gabriella cared so much.

"It doesn't. I'm just curious," Gabriella pondered, looking around the room.

"Well, she's not as 'cute' as you imagine her being, so don't worry about it."

"Fine, I won't," Gabriella huffed, turning away from Troy.

Troy sighed, rolling his eyes at Gabriella in the process. Why must _all_ women get jealous? It was just an assistant. It's not like he hired some prostitute off the streets.

"Gabriella, you have nothing to worry about," Troy apologized, as Gabriella ignored him, her back still turned away.

"If it makes you happy, she's not even _that_ cute," Troy continued, as Gabriella turned back around, interested.

"Really?" Gabriella questioned, smiling a bit. Troy smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Mmhm," Troy mumbled, kissing Gabriella's neck softly, making her giggle, "You're way sexier than her, babe."

"Am I?" Gabriella questioned, teasingly, running her fingers through Troy's short-cut hair.

"Defiantly."

Giggling Gabriella pulled Troy up and kissed him, sweetly. She let out a breath and dropped the topic from their conversation.

"You doing anything tonight?" Gabriella asked, huskily, as Troy smirked at her.

"No, any ideas?"

"I got a few," Gabriella trailed off as troy bent down and nibbled on her neck again.

"Tell me."

"How about we go clubbing tonight with Sharpay?"

"What?" Troy replied, his voice turning dead serious. He released Gabriella and started scratching his neck, confused.

"You don't want to?"

"Uhh, well it wasn't something I had in mind," Troy confessed, nervously, "But seriously, clubbing?"

"Look, it's not like I want to go and get wasted or anything. My co-workers are just meeting up there and I thought maybe you would like to join me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked off in a distant, thinking about whether or not he should go. I mean the last time he went to a club; he'd gotten a girl pregnant. Who knows what could happen this time around. Plus, it would be _so_ awkward standing there while Gabriella goes and talks to her friends. He would just be left there alone, sitting at the bar waiting until Gabriella was done talking.

As Gabriella watched Troy's expression, she automatically knew he wasn't _too _crazy about this whole clubbing thing. She wasn't either! She just wanted to go and maybe clear things up with Sharpay; who would more than likely bring Nathan along with her. Then maybe, instead of looking at the two cuddle and make-out, she could bring Troy to entertain herself.

Wrapping her arms around his hips, Gabriella pulled herself closer to Troy and looked up into his eyes. If she was going to get Troy to go with her, she would have to do some major schmoozing. When Troy looked down into Gabriella's rich chocolate orbs, she flashed him her innocent, yet sexy, smile that she used to get something she wanted.

"C'mon baby, you don't even have to drink or anything. Come with me just for the fun of it," Gabriella pleaded, as Troy gave her an unsure look. Leaning up on her tip-toes, she started to trail kissed down his jaw, in attempt to get her way.

"We'll just be a few hours. And who knows? Maybe we'll have a little fun of our own while we're there," Gabriella whispered, huskily, Troy groaning from above her.

"Alright," troy grumbled as Gabriella stopped what she was doing and grinned at him. Giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, she pulled him closer to her and hugged him, happily.

"Thanks baby. I'll see you later tonight," Gabriella finished, kissing Troy's cheek one last time, before grabbing her purse and leaving the household.

Troy slumped lazily into the living room, and plopped himself down on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a confused sigh.

"What did I just do?" Troy mumbled.

As the doorbell echoed through the house nosily, Troy jolted to the door as quickly as possible, Tyler in his arms.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted, beaming both Troy and Tyler. Troy looked handsome in his tan leather jacket, paired with dark faded jeans and a black V –neck. His hair was slicked to the side as if he had just woken up. Gabriella smirked at bit at his appearance, just at the thought that he was all hers.

"You look nice," Gabriella complimented, as she stepped into the house, taking an awaiting Tyler out of his hands and into hers.

Troy closed the door behind her, practically drooling over Gabriella's appearance. She wore a short beige dressed that sparkled when under the light. With loose spaghetti straps and cleavage showing, Troy swallowed back a growl deep in his throat.

"You ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Gabriella asked Tyler, who just shook his head angrily

"No!" Tyler yelled, as Gabriella frowned at him.

"Why are we being cranky?" Gabriella questioned, sternly. Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, looked down.

"He's mad because he doesn't get to come with us," Troy announced, as he walked down the hall to grab his shoes.

"Is that true?" Gabriella asked Tyler who just nodded his head, sadly.

"I want to come," Tyler whined, as Gabriella smiled down at him.

"Daddy and I are just going to go eat. Wouldn't you rather go and play at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Gabriella questioned, as Tyler shook his head.

"I want to play with you and daddy."

Troy then came back with the baby bag and headed out the front door. He looked back at Gabriella and motioned for her to come and put him in the car. Complying with him, Gabriella followed, as Troy drove down to his parents' house.

Opening the door silently, Troy stepped in, hearing Gabriella's heel click against the polished hardwood floors. She clutched onto Tyler, who was still sad, and followed Troy upstairs to the guest room.

"Where are your parents?" Gabriella whispered, afraid they might still be sleeping.

"In the living room, probably," Troy answered, stepping into the guest room with Gabriella.

It was about Tyler's bedtime, so Gabriella laid him gently on the bed, while both her and Troy sat on both sides of him.

"No sleep!" Tyler screamed, as Troy pushed him gently back down. Crying and kicking, Tyler laid there sadly.

"C'mon Tyler, it's time to go to bed," Troy reasoned, as Tyler sat there screaming.

"Look Tyler, it's getting very late. I think daddy and I are going to go to sleep, so you have to stop crying," Gabriella lied as both her and Troy started to 'sleep'.

"Goodnight," Troy yawned, closing his eyes.

Looking back at both of the people next to him, Tyler joined in and lay down also. He wiped the tears off of his face and started closing his eyes slowly. After a few seconds Gabriella opened one eye slowly, and grinned as Tyler began to fall asleep. Poking Troy softly, he woke up also and beckoned for both of them to go.

Nodding, Gabriella followed Troy out of the room and back down the stairs, where Troy's mom and dad stood. Troy groaned at the sight of his parents eyeing Gabriella up and down. Troy mom gave Troy a bewildered look, as Troy's dad stood there, puzzled.

"Troy, who's this?" Troy's mom asked, a bit too happy. Troy rolled his eyes, as Gabriella stood there smiling at her.

"Mom, dad, this is Gabriella," Troy introduced, as Troy's mom grinned. Troy dad smiled, also, patting Troy on his back.

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Gabriella greeted, shaking hands with both of Troy's parents.

"Well, it's VERY nice to meet you, too, Gabriella," Troy's mom emphasized, nudging Troy a bit, "My name's Lucille and this is my husband, Jack."

"Oh, well we _must _get going now, so I'll see you two later," Troy replied, hurriedly, before grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading her towards the door.

"Okay, just be here before noon tomorrow," Jack joked, as Lucille nudged him, laughing. Troy ignored his father, as Gabriella giggled as well, leading Gabriella out the door.

"Be sure to use protection!"

"Gabriella! Over here!" Rachel screamed, as Gabriella looked over and smiled at her. She intertwined her fingers with Troy's and led him over to their booth.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked, noticing Troy was walking a bit slower than usual.

"Yeah," Troy assured, as Gabriella gave him a grin.

At the booth, Rachel sat with her boyfriend of two years, Ryan, while Nathan and Sharpay sat next to them. A few other co-workers had their drinks at the table, but were probably out dancing.

"Hey," Rachel greeted, as she stood up and gave Gabriella a small hug.

"Hey Rachel," Gabriella replied as she sat down, Troy following in suit, sitting at the edge of the table.

"So, Gabriella, who's you friend?" Rachel asked, referring to Troy.

"Oh, sorry about that, this is Troy," Gabriella introduced, squeezing Troy's hand under the table, "My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Nathan questioned, as Gabriella looked at him, a fake smile on her face. Her teeth grinded together and she nodded.

"Is there a problem with that?" Gabriella asked through her teeth. Nathan shrugged his shoulders, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment.

"No, I just thought you guys made a cute couple," Nathan replied truthfully, smiling at the couple.

"Oh, Thanks." Gabriella added, feeling bad for her angered outburst.

"It's nice to meet you," Troy greeted, as Nathan shook his hand.

"Nathan. And this is my girlfriend, Sharpay," Nathan greeted back rubbing Sharpay's back admiringly.

"It's nice to meet Gabriella's boyfriend," Sharpay replied, shaking Troy's hand, smiling. Gabriella looked at Troy and blushed a bit at the sound of boyfriend. Troy smiled and squeezed her knee reassuringly.

"Well, we were just going to go to the bar and get a few drinks. Do you guys want anything?" Ryan asked, as Rachel stood up as well.

"Uh, can I get a Corona," Troy answered.

"And I'll just have whatever your having Rachel," Gabriella answered, as well, as the couple walked away.

At the table, Gabriella looked down at her feet not wanting to talk to Nathan or Sharpay. Troy figured she was getting uncomfortable so he broke the silence.

"So, do you both work at ELLE?" Troy asked, as Nathan shook his head.

"Nope. I don't find ELLE magazine a masculine company to work for," Nathan answered as Troy chuckled.

"So what do you do?"

"Oh, I am the head of Tiffany and Co.," Nathan answered, and Troy looked at him impressed.

"Nice," Troy answered, as Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, Nathan and I actually both went to the same college," Gabriella added, as troy gave a surprising look.

"Oh, so you guys go _way _back," Troy figured as Sharpay gave a careless smile.

"Yeah, so how long have you and Gabriella been dating, Troy?" Sharpay asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, a month or so," Troy answered, looking at Gabriella to see if he got that right.

"Yeah, about a month," Gabriella assured.

"And here are your drinks," Rachel announced, passing the drinks around.

Taking a sip from her drink, Gabriella's smiled when she saw another co-worker at ELLE. Spitting her drink back in the glass, she waved her arm and leaned over Troy to get the co-workers attention.

"Abby!" Gabriella yelled as a blonde haired woman in a red dress came and gave Gabriella a hug. Troy wouldn't have care about the hug, but that fact that he was sandwiched into it made it a bit awkward.

"Gabriella! I haven't seen you since you've been promoted!" Abby confessed, as Gabriella moved over Troy to get out of the booth, slapping her hair in troy's face in the process.

"I know. It's been too long," Gabriella added. Then, Abby jumped for joy when a new song came on the speakers.

"I LOVE this song! C'mon let's dance!" Rachel squealed, "Rachel, Sharpay, come join us!"

As the girls left the booth, Troy sat at the table with all of the other guys. Him and Chace exchanged glances, while Troy took a sip of his beer.

"Good beer," Troy replied, holding up his drink, as Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, it really is," Ryan added, "Hey do you see that girls tits through her shirt?"

"Dude c'mon!" Nathan replied, "Her boobs are practically falling out of her chest!"

"Someone came here alone," Troy laughed. He then took another drink of his beer and grinned.

_Maybe tonight's going to be fun._


	20. The morning after

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chap guys! Sososososososo sorry for the delay of this chapter! Also, I WILL be writing the LAST chapter to ****My Fake Girlfriend**** sometime before the month ends, HOPEFULLY! So look out for it and R&R. P.S. Sorry this is soo short! :( I will make the next one longer for sureee! :) And this is more of a funny chapter, than a dramatic one so sorry about that too!**

The night was still young; the night lights glistening in the dark. The music pumped in everyone's veins, while their bodies glided to the rhythm. Women swayed and bopped to the music, unaware of the men they had just attracted. Some couples cuddled and kissed in the distant corner, while others shoed their affection on the dance floor. The single and independent minded their own business and sat at the bar; while the young and the restless hit it off with everyone in sight.

Troy couldn't really tell which group he belonged to, but if Gabriella kept dancing, they'd soon be joining the couples in the corners. After a few drinks of beers, Troy traded off to water; not wanting to become a drunk driver. Ever since he and Gabriella had arrived, she had been off dancing with her co-workers, while he sat at the booth with Nathan and Ryan. He didn't want to drag Gabriella away from a good time, but he did want to be acknowledged, also; he didn't even want to come here in the first place. So, instead, he stayed in the same place for a good hour or so, and kept his mouth shut. If Gabriella wanted to have fun, then so be it; why should Troy deprive her from that joy?

When the song ended and another was put back on in a matter of seconds, Sharpay and Rachel approached the booth. They gave their boyfriends' a quick kiss, before gulping down their drinks like a thirsty camel.

"Baby, you've been sitting here all night. Come and dance already!" Rachel suggested, rather breathlessly, as Ryan chuckled at his girlfriend.

"You sure you're up for another dance?" Ryan teased, as Rachel nodded, taking in deep breaths. Before he knew it, Rachel pulled him out to the dance floor.

The three of them left at the table just laughed, and took a drink. Gabriella was still out on the dancing with friends, while Troy watched her from afar. '_Why has she not come back yet' _Troy thought.

"You want to dance?" Sharpay asked Chase, pointing over to the dance floor. Chase looked over at Troy, as if he were asking for permission, and then back at Sharpay.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Chase asked. Troy just shook his head, waving over towards the dance floor.

"No you two go have fun," Troy assured as Sharpay and Chase left him, "while I sit here alone."

Troy sighed, feeling neglected, as he watched the hundreds of people having a good time. He really shouldn't have sent Chase away. It's not that he wanted to be alone; he'd just rather have everyone go have fun and not suffer through the night with him. Gabriella hadn't even come over to the table since they arrived. Sure she had gone to the bathroom a couple thousand times, but she couldn't come over and even offer Troy a dance? Shaking his thoughts off, Troy dropped his anger; it was useless anyway. It was her night out; Troy was only here to join her.

"Troy!"

Quickly, Troy turned towards the voice, seeing who had just called his name. His heart sank as he realized it was Gabriella_. 'It's about time'_ he thought. He looked over at her, smiling, as Gabriella beckoned him over. Hesitantly, Troy stood up and guided his way over, snaking himself through the crowds of people. When he reached Gabriella, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and drew him in for a quick kiss.

"Where have you been hiding? I have been trying to look for you on the dance floor all night!" Gabriella exclaimed, as Troy looked at her weirdly.

"I've been sitting there all night," Troy said, pointing over towards the table.

"Sitting where?" Gabriella asked, confused, turning around in a complete circle before Troy stopped her and faced her body towards his'.

"Are you drunk?" Troy asked, worriedly, as Gabriella broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Of course not, you silly head," Gabriella teased, slapping Troy's chest playfully, "I just had a lot of the drinks some guy behind the counter called, uh.. oh, what was it! Something with a T?"

"Tequila?" Troy answered, worriedly, not knowing how drunk Gabriella was at the moment.

"YES! You are SO smart!" Gabriella yelled, with an overly happy expression on her face, and then looking at Troy impressed.

"You've been taking shots of Tequila ALL night?" Troy exclaimed, angrily.

"Psshh, no! They gave me the bottle."

"That's it; we're out of here," Troy announced, leading her off the dance floor, while trying to find his keys in his pocket.

"You are SO sexy when you're angry. I want you right here, right now," Gabriella growled, drawing Troy's lips towards hers in a more forced kiss, than a passionate one.

"You are clearly NOT conscious to do any of that tonight, so c'mon," Troy said, leading her back to his car.

"Can I at least take the shiny white bottle with me?" Gabriella questioned, pointing over to bar area.

"No you cannot take the bottle of Vodka with you!" Troy answered, exiting the bar with Gabriella.

* * *

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Pounding. The rush of pounds came flying all at once the morning after. Gabriella's skull felt as if it were about to break free any second, while her eyes could barely make a picture of her setting. She rubbed her eyes, tiredly, before slowly sitting up and looking around her. Dark brown walls, white colored curtains and cherry colored wood floors. This definitely wasn't her room.

Suddenly, Gabriella panicked. Did she go home with some guy from the club last night? Oh, god no, not again. She tried to remember all of what happened last night when suddenly the door swung open to reveal no other than Troy.

"Troy, oh god, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Gabriella exclaimed, trying to stand up to go see him, but then fell back down in a matter of seconds, clutching her pounding head, tightly.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," Troy replied, walking over to Gabriella "now take this medicine; it'll help that pounding in your head."

Gabriella looked at Troy as she took the pills and drank down her water. She was so glad Troy was here; she wouldn't have known what to do if it was some other person. As she put the glass of water to the side, she glanced over at Troy. He was kneeling to the side of the bed, rubbing her thighs soothingly, while looking at her carefully.

"You okay?" Troy asked, grabbing her hand, and kissing her knuckles, softly.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered, "but I have to ask what the hell happened last night."

Troy chuckled, standing up and kissing her forehead, sweetly. He then offered her his hand and helped her stand up again.

"Why don't I tell you over breakfast?"

"Depends. Will there be bacon?"

"No," Troy stated as Gabriella pouted.

"There's coffee and waffles?" Troy offered, and Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"Ehh, I never liked bacon anyway."


End file.
